Bataille et conséquences
by Florinoir
Summary: Mission accomplie! Maintenant, faut dire au revoir et reprendre la route!
1. Default Chapter

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre:Bataille et conséquences... Ouais, ok, j'avoue, aucunes idées pour le titre!!

Genre: UA, yaoi, OOC, ce genre de truc...

Source: Les chéris-bibi qui jouent avec de gros robots.

Disclamer: Ben j'aime pas spéciallement les robots, mais j'aurais bien aimé avoir les pilotes! Malheureusement, ils veulent pas s'en séparer et ils rentrent pas dans ma cave!

/Wufei/ Jamais sans mon roboooooot!!!

/Moi/ C'est bon Wuffinenette, arrète de chanter, j'ai compris!

/Wufei/ Onna! C'est quoi ce surnom?!!

/Heeronounet-chou/ Ben te plains pas, t'as lu ceux qu'elle me file...

/Wufei/ ... Vu comme ça...

/ Duo/ Bon, t'écris là?!

/Moi, soupçonneuse/ Pourquoi t'es pressé?

/Duo/Ben...

/Moi/ Enfoiré!! T'as lu mes brouillons!!

/Duo/

Trowa/... Mon rôle, Duo?

/Moi/ Y dira RIEN! Allez, c'est partiiiiiiiii!!

* * *

Deux yeux améthyste s'ouvrirent paresseusement, luisant dans la pénombre. Leur propriétaire se redressa en s'étirant tout en démêlant ses membres de ceux de ses conquêtes. Il enfila un pantalon en daim, y accrochant son habituelle ceinture de lames et sortit de la tente. Il traversa le campement pour rejoindre ses quartiers, sa silhouette musclée et élancée auréolée de longs cheveux aux reflets de miel subjuguant ceux qu'elle croisait. Le jeune homme ne fut pas surprit de voir en rentrant dans la grande tente prévue pour les commandants que ses compagnons étaient déjà attablés autour des plans.

- Maxwell. Sorti de ta débauche pour nous donner un coup de main?

L'interpellé se tourna vers un jeune asiatique au regard noir et profond dont l'agréable stature était moulée dans des vêtements de toile sombres. Son fin visage sévère encadré de cheveux mi-long aile-de-corbeau montrait une expression narquoise.

- Sache, mon cher Wufei, que le sexe est pour moi le meilleur des stimulants avant de plonger dans une profonde réflexion. Et ce n'est pas des façons de parler à son supérieur...

- Si tu n'avais pas triché à la courte-paille...

- Messieurs, les interrompit une voix douce mais implacable, il n'est pas temps de se perdre dans de telles querelles.

Le troisième jeune homme rejeta sa longue crinière blonde et l'attacha. Vétu d'un pantalon de cuir et d'un haut beige à lacets, son visage angélique et son apparence frèle cachait un redoutable combattant dont la détermination et l'intelligence se lisait dans d'immenses yeux outremer.

- Bien que nous soyons les meilleurs mercenaires connus du seigneur Barton, nos précédents échecs remettent en cause notre efficacité, et ce n'est pas avec vos stupides prises de becs que nous convaincrons nos employeurs de nos capacités!

- Quatre, je te sens contrarié...

- Dois je te rappeler, Duo, siffla le blond, que toutes mes dernières stratégies ont lamentablement échouées?!

- Tu exagère, Winner, ce sont encore elles qui ont un semblant de réussites... Alors, commandant Maxwell, que décidons-nous?

- Messire Barton et la comtesse Bloom veulent des résultats... Et vite. Le danger se rapproche... Duo? je suis à court d'idées...

Le garçon aux yeux améthyste grogna:

- Bon sang, on avait pas tous ces problèmes au début! Depuis quelques semaines on dirait qu'ils devancent toutes nos attaques!

- Peut-être en saurons nous plus cet après-midi, les seigneurs nous ont demandés audience. Ils ont enfin des nouvelles des espions...

Il y eu soudain du bruit dehors et la tente s'ouvrit sur deux hommes épuisés et ensanglantés:

- Commandants Maxwell, Winner et Chang...

Duo les fit asseoir et ordonna à Wufei d'apporter de l'eau et le soigneur.

- Elie, Jostinien, que s'est-il passé?

- Débandade... Ils nous attendaient... Comme les autres fois...Presque tous... Massacrés...

Elie s'évanouit. Les deux hommes attendirent que Wufei soit revenu pour évacuer le soldat et soigner Jostinien, plus endurant que son ami. Il put alors faire un résumé plus détaillé de la débâcle aux trois commandants .

* * *

Il y avait un mois et demi de cela, Quatre, Duo et Wufei avaient été engagés par un petit pays nommé Faydaus. Cet état était menacé d'invasion par la contrée voisine, le royaume de Peacecraft, le precédant roi ayant laissé la place à son fils, Zecks Merquize, un combattant ambitieux et mégalomane. les jeunes seigneurs de Faydaus, Trowa Barton et sa soeur Catherine Bloom, prônant une politique pacifiste, n'avaient pas assez de moyens guerriers pour lutter contre le royaume belliqueux.

Trowa Barton avait alors décidé d'engager ces trois mercenaires. Ils avaient tout de suite pris les choses en main, et grâce au génie tactique de Quatre, à l'imprévisibilité et le talent de leader de Duo et à l'intelligence et la sagesse de Wufei avaient plus ou moins réussi à tourner la situation à leurs avantage en opérant des frappes ciblées et en infiltrant.

Mais depuis deux semaines, leurs plans étaient déjoués, les espions ne donnaient plus de nouvelles fiables. C'était comme si le royaume de Peacecraft avait un devin...

* * *

Jostinien leur raconta qu'ils avaient été pris à revers alors qu'ils s'attelaient à avancer vers l'une des résidances secondaires du seigneur Merquize où se trouvaient des plans de batailles, selon les informations. Quatre se rappella avoir trouvé cela étrange mais ne pas s'en être formalisé davantage. Le soldat leur dit qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de former une défense avant que plusieurs bataillons bien entraînés et guidés par Zecks Merquize et un immense homme entierement recouvert d'une armure noire les avaient presque tous mis en fuite où massacrés.

A ces derniers mots, Duo frappa du poing sur la table, rageur:

- Encore lui! Encore ce type en armure noire!

TBC...

* * *

/Florinoir/ Ouais!! Il fait chier, hein, mwahahahahaha!!

/Duo/ Gné?

/Florinoir/ Tu verras bien!

Allez, une nouvelle fic!! J'vais jamais m'en sortir... M'enfin pour celle là j'suis inspirée en ce moment!! Au fait, gomen pour l'orthographe, Elenea est pas passé par là...Mais Mimy, oui!!Donc y en a moins qu'à la base...Lol!!

Vous voudrez bien me dire ce que vous pensez du départ?

Au prochain chapître!


	2. Plan

Pseudo: Florinoir,noir, noir!

Titre:Bataille et conséquences, y a plus pouri comme titre!

Genre: UA, Yaoi(y en aura, j'vous le garantit!)...

Source: Gundam aile...

Disclamer: He-chan a fuit... C'était hier soir... Durant tout ce temps il m'avait trompé avec la Sunrise avec qui il était déjà marié...

* * *

**_Le même jour, dans l'après-midi, château Barton:_**

-Nous avons enfin quelques informations... Que nous jugeons sûres, cette fois.

- Et pouvons nous savoir pour quelles raisons elles n'arrivent que maintenant?

Les trois mercenaires et le seigneur Barton se trouvaient seuls dans la grande salle du château, Catherine Bloom étant allé rassurer les villageois un peu partout dans le royaume.

Trowa Barton, un grand jeune homme de vingts ans à la silhouette svelte et au saisissant regard émeraude voilé par une frange inégale, arpenta le sol dallé.

- J'allais y venir. Vous nous aviez parlé d'un chevalier en armure noire, présent lors de certaines attaques... Et bien selon l'unique informateur qu'il nous reste cet...homme est apparu aux côtés du seigneur Merquize il y à deux semaines. Nul ne sait d'où il vient. Il s'agirait de son nouveau conseiller...

- Quoi?! Vous voulez dire que ce type est non seulement un combattant hors-pair mais aussi l'instigateur des plans qui nous mettent en echec?!

- Et il a, de plus, fait le ménage dans l'entourage de Zecks Merquize, d'où nos pertes en espions... Cet homme est très intelligent...

- Il fait des ravages dans nos rangs à chaques combats, ajouta Wufei.

- Et dans le moral des troupes, renchérit Quatre, Cet homme fait figure de démon, de par sa taille impressionante, son attitude sur le champ de bataille et son apparente invulnérabilité... Oui, ce nouveau conseiller est véritablement la carte maîtresse de nos ennemis!

- Donc, le mec à abattre, quoi!

Duo se planta devant le jeune seigneur;

- Votre espion, en êtes vous sûr?

- je m'en porte garant. C'est une vieille amie, et la seule à avoir échappée à la méfiance de Merquize et son conseiller.

Quatre échangea un coup d'oeil avec le châtain et Wufei. La même idée avait germé dans leurs esprits.

- Dites nous tout ce que votre informatrice vous a rapporté, description des lieux, habitudes des maîtres... Absolument tout.

Trowa Barton s'exécuta. Et les trois mercenaires décidèrent alors...

* * *

Duo se fraya un chemin parmis les invités du seigneur Merquize. 

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il s'était infiltré parmis l'armée du royaume Peacecraft, selon le plan établi avec Quatre et Wufei. Son objectif était de neutraliser ce fameux conseiller, fer de lance des attaques. Grâce à ses talents d'acteur et sa facilité d'adaptation, il avait mit une petite semaine à se faire accepter du corp militaire dans lequel il s'était infiltré. Les actions que lui et ses amis avaient mis en scène l'avait rapidement fait passer pour un héros et fait repérer du seigneur. Au bout de la deuxième semaine, il faisait parti de ceux à qui il était permis de fréquenter la demeure de Zecks Merquize. Il avait rencontré l'informatrice, Hilde qui avait discrètemment fait parler de lui a la cour, ce qui avait fini de lui ouvrir les portes. Personne n'avait reconnu en lui l'un des mercenaires ennemis pour la bonne raison qu'ils combattaient masqués.

Il arriva enfin vers le buffet, rejoignant Hilde qui discutaient avec la soeur du seigneur, Relena Peacecraft. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clairs tressés et aux yeux bleus était en train de révéler à la petite brune aux yeux vifs que son frère avait changé de nom de famille, prenant celui de sa mère pour clairement marquer son opposition à la politique de leur père, trop laxiste, selon lui. Le jeune homme se joingnit à la conversation jusqu'à ce que des chuchotements annoncent l'arrivée du maître des lieux suivi de son conseiller.

Duo avait été subjugué par la beauté de Zecks Merquize, un grand homme à la carrure d'athlète de vingt-cinq ans, aux long cheveux blond et aux yeux azurs. Il dégageait une écrasante aura de domination et de puissance. Le châtain ne l'avait jamais vu de près avant son infiltration, il ne l'avait jamais vu combattre. On l'avait mis en garde sur les talents de combattants du seigneur, nottament Trowa Barton qui avait perdu un oeil suite à un affrontement avec lui. Mais quand il le vit véritablemment à l'oeuvre... Zecks Merquize était assurément le meilleur guerrier que Duo ait jamais vu, arrétant des flèches à l'aide des deux lourdes épées qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui. Il était rapide, puissant, élégant. Duo avait senti son sang bouillir d'envie de combattre un tel adversaire mais sa cible était l'ombre du seigneur.

Il était allé une fois sur le champ de bataille avec le blond et cet étrange personnage. Si il avait été hypnotisé par les mouvements souples, forts et mortels de Merquize, l'attitude mécanique et destructrice du chevalier noir lui avait causé une impression de malaise. Il comprenait les soldats terrifiés qui revenait d'un affrontement avec cet être en le qualifiant de démon. Il avait même cru voir les yeux du géant s'allumer sous l'armure noire fumée, prenant une teinte rouge sang luisante et sans vie. Rien ne semblait le blesser, ni l'arrêter. La seule faiblesse que Duo lui avait remarqué était sa lenteur, et encore celle-ci était trop lègére pour être exploitée et parer à sa puissance.

Mais le châtain n'était pas homme à se laisser effrayer par des chimères et il était bien décidé à mettre hors d'état de nuire la principale source des ennuis de Faydaus.

Le maître des lieux attira l'attention sur lui, son imposant conseiller légèrement en retraît.

- Je vous salue et vous remercie d'être venu à cette réception, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave et envoûtante, je voulais, en vous invitant ce soir, fêter les victoires du royaume de Peacecraft. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ma politique est sensiblement differente de celle de mon défunt père, feu l'ancien seigneur de ce royaume. J'ai une ambition qui pourrait sembler démesurée aux yeux de certains, mais qui est à la hauteur de ce que je peux accomplir. Je me sait faire partie des grands de ce monde, voués aux actions exceptionelles! C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à annexer certains royaumes. Si beaucoup ont pretés allégence sans écoulement de sang, certains résistent encore m'obligeant à les combattre! Mais tout ceci est terminé! Cette réception, mes amis est comme un avant-goût de triomphe face à mes opposants! car je suis en mesure de vous déclarer la très prochaine victoire sur l'un des royaumes les plus rebelles à mon autorité, Faydaus, et ce, malgré l'aide que ses seigneurs ont fait venir de l'extérieur!

Le souverain leva sa coupe sous les applaudissements de sa cour. Duo sourit intérieurement:"_tu cries victoire bien trop vite mon fougueux seigneur..."_ Il allait s'assurer que cette petite sauterie soit la dernière avant la plus grande désillusion de Zecks Merquize...

La soirée continua avant que le seigneur ne fasse parler son conseiller sur l'état des troupes ainsi que sur les hypothétiques actions ennemies.

Toute la salle frissona alors qu'une voix caverneuse et inhumaine s'élevait de l'homme en armure:

- **LES EFFECTIFS ENNEMIS FAIBLISSENT. LEURS PLANS SONT TOUS DEJOUES. ILS NE PEUVENT PLUS SE PERMETTRE D'ATTAQUER DE L'INTERIEUR. LEURS ACTIONS SONT DESESPEREES.**

L'être se tût, alors que Zecks merquize reprennait la parole, manifestement très satisfait de la crainte qu'il voyait dans les regards de ses sujets:

- Avez-vous entendu? Ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que les seigneurs Barton et Bloom ne capitulent!

Des applaudissements un peu trop enthousiastes résonnèrent dans la salle, et Duo vit là une occasion de filer sans se faire remarquer. Hilde lui avait donné les plans du château, indiquant precisement les quartiers du conseiller.

Ce soir, tout allait se jouer...

TBC...

* * *

/Florinoir/ Bon, ça c'est bouclé!

/Wufei/ Maxwell ne met que trois semaines à gagner la confiance de Merquize?! Alors qu'il y a ce mec monstrueux qu'est méfiant comme un dragon suceptible?!

/Duo/ Tu parles de toi, là mon vieux Wuffiminet! Et je te rapelle que je suis génial, au passage...

/Florinoir/ Il a un don pour l'infiltration, là-dedant. Et puis il peut être hyper silencieux quand il veut, même dans la flotte...

/Duo/ Pourquoi tu dis ça maintenant!

/Florinoir/ Parce que j'ai pas envie qu'on m'engueule sur le chapître suivant.

/Quatre/ On appârait presque pas!

/Florinoir/ Relax, la star, on te verras, va, et les autres aussi.

/Zecks/ Je suis redoutable dans ta fic!

/Duo/ Tu te sens plus pisser, surtout!

/Florinoir/ J'avais precisé qu'il était mégalo!

/Trowa/... Et moi?

/Florinoir/ Toi, t'es seigneur, ok, pour l'instant t'as pas un rôle qui tue, mais t'en fais pas, tu reserve des surprises...

/Catherine/ Au moins, tu es en sécurité!

/Trowa/ je me suis fait éborgner...

/Hilde/ Ouais, il t'as latté, le Zecksy! J'aime bien mon rôle de super espionne!

/Florinoir/ Pas de quoi, Hilde! Bon les mecs, on se retrouve au prochain chapître!!

* * *

Réponses aux rewiews! 

/Duo/ Parce que t'en as eu?!

/Florinoir/ 'videment, blaireau, douterais tu de ton sex-appeal?!

/Quatre/ Elle t'as eu là...

Shamandalie: OH que oui, va y avoir du bordel!! Et je n'oublies pas mes autres fics, t'inquiètes°°!! Pas envie de me faire trucider par une sosie de Shinigami!!

/Duo/ Hé, hé, je crée la mode...

Nekojin: Ben ouais, je sais que c'est court, mais veux faire des pitits chapîtres!!

/Wufei/ Dis plutôt que t'as la flemme!

/Flo/ Wuffi... Damare ou c'est le bondage SM avec O, pigé?! Bref, va y avoir du bordel, c'est sûr!! Et pis je vais pas te dire pour l'homme en armure, nan plus!!Lol!

Kida saille: Voilà la suite, et tu verras bien!

/ Trowa/ J'ai la classe en seigneur, oui ou non!

/Florinoir/ On s'en fout!!

En tout cas, merci à toutes de me lire!! Vos rewiews m'ont fait très très plaisir!! Au prochain châpitre!! Ca devrait vous plaire! Et merci à Shirna, Elenea et Mimy aussi!!

* * *

Des pitits commentaires? S'il vous plaît? Enfin, c'est vous qui decidez mais c'est toujours encourageant! 

A!!


	3. le conseiller

pseudo: Florinoir

/Les g-boys/ Malheureusement!

/Moi/ Je suis une fikeuse torturée mentalement...

/Les persos de GW/ Juste vengeance!

Titre:Bataille et conséquences...

Genre: Bah UA, yaoi, OOC de la mort qui tue...

Source: Y en a qui s'autodétruisent et d'autres qui pètent un câble...

Disclamer: quand j'ai voulu négocier avec les créateurs, Hee-chan a chanté "Vive la vie", Duo s'est transformé en Shinigami, Trowa s'est mis à pleurer, Quatre est passé en mode système zero, Wuffi a abandonné Nataku, Zecks a réactivé l'Epyon, Treize s'est mit aux tulipes, Lady Une est devenue pom pom girl... Bref, i zont pas été d'accord...

* * *

Duo se faufila dans les couloirs de pierres jusqu'au lieu de résidence du conseiller. Selon le plan, l'homme habitait l'extrémité gauche du château. Il fit appel à ses talents de serrurier devant une lourde porte cloûtée et se retrouva dans un petit salon comportant une table basse et quelques coussins rebondis autour. Le châtain haussa un sourcil mais continua son avancée. Il poussa une teinture pour arriver dans la chambre. Une pièce dans les tons chauds, une armoire au fond à coté d'une porte barricadée, une table jonchée d'armes diverses et au milieu, un immense lit à baldaquin recouvert de couettes et de coussins qui avaient l'air tous plus moelleux les uns que les autres. Duo de plus en plus surprit passa alors dans une autre pièce. Une salle de bain avec un bassin énorme d'où s'élevait de la vapeur.

Le châtain était sidéré. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé un être aussi monstrueux que le conseiller dans un tel confort... Il eut un ricanement quand une image mentale du géant se vautrant dans les coussins lui traversa l'esprit puis réfléchit à se trouver une bonne cachette. Il choisit de se tenir dans les replis de la teinture de la salle de bain, songeant que l'homme irait sûrement s'y délasser et qu'il y serait plus vulnérable. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien pris toutes les précautions pour qu'on ne se doute pas de sa présence et attendit.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit des pas lourds et ferrailleux, une porte se faire déverrouiller et s'ouvrir. Le chevalier noir. Et seul. Duo vit l'immense armure apparaître dans son champ de vision. De sa cachette, il pouvait apercevoir une partie de la chambre et le bassin.

Soudain, le conseiller s'immobilisa. Il était de dos. Le châtain entendit un grincement métallique venant de l'avant. Il se pencha un peu plus... Et se retint de hurler de stupéfaction quand il vit une petite silhouette mince finir de s'extirper de l'armure...

* * *

Elle lui tournait le dos, devait faire une tête de moins que lui, flottait dans une tunique blanche et avait une courte tignasse brune ébourriffée. Malgré la minceur de l'être et la largeur de sa tenue, on devinait qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme.

_" Alors, c'est ça, la terreur des champ de bataille?! Un..._ Duo ne voyait pas le visage du garçon mais il le sentait_...Un... gamin?!_

Sa cible se déplaça, coupant court à cette pensée et le châtain se concentra sur son objectif. Comme il l'avait prévu, le conseiller se dirigea vers le bassin. Et commença à se déshabiller.

La tunique glissa au sol.

Et Duo retint son souffle, subjugué.

"_Oh. My. God."_

Une peau bronzée et parfaite, des membres élancés et finement musclés, un dos droit et bien taillé,des hanches étroites, des épaules et une nuque gracile invitant à une pluie de baisers et... Le châtain avala difficilement sa salive... Un fessier pour lequel il serait capable de donner toutes ses primes passées et celles à venir...

Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure et retint un soupir. Et le jeune homme n'était que de dos...

Ce dernier entra dans l'eau fumante et nagea pour se retrouver de l'autre côté du bassin. Le mercenaire se ressaisit et vit là le bon moment. Il sortit de sa cachette et glissa silencieusement dans le bain. La cible, accoudée de dos, semblait somnoler. Le couteau en main, Duo se rapprocha davantage, ne troublant même pas l'eau presque brûlante.

Il brandissait son arme quand le garçon plongea soudainement. Il se sentit fauché aux jambes et une main vint saisir son poignard. Dans la bataille sous marine, Duo lâcha son arme et réussit à saisir les poignets de son adversaire. Il remonta à la surface, plaquant contre le bord le conseiller. Il resta cloué par le visage furieux qu'il vit alors.

Des traits fins, des lèvres pleines légèrement entrouvertes du fait des légers halètements de leur propriétaire, un petit nez à peine retroussé, de grands yeux un peu en amande frangés de long cils sombres aux prunelles bleues marines d'une profondeur irréelle, emprunts de rage froide. Les mèches brunes trempées retombant devant dégageaient une odeur subtile et ombraient délicatement la peau scintillante. Epoustouflant. Et Duo avait de plus en plus conscience du torse harmonieusement ciselé qu'il plaquait avec le sien presque dénudé durant la bataille, il sentait la douceur de cette peau via les poignets qu'il maintenait enserrés...

Le châtain sortit de sa contemplation quand il s'aperçut que le jeune homme allait appeler à l'aide. Parant au plus pressé, il le bâillonna de sa bouche. Il vit avec délice les perles marines s'agrandir sous la surprise et sentit les lèvres chaudes et satinées chercher à échapper aux siennes. Le mercenaire plongea alors en entraînant le conseiller et en profita pour changer leurs positions, le plaquant dos contre torse, les bras prisonniers d'une main en travers du ventre et l'autre sur sa bouche. Duo les fit remonter.

- Maintenant tu m'écoutes, sans bouger, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme, un seul geste inconsidéré de ta part et je te tords le cou, compris ? On va sortir de là, doucement.

Il entraîna son otage en dehors du bassin, prenant garde à le maintenir contre lui. La rapidité avec laquelle il s'était fait fauché montrait que le garçon savait se battre...

- Je vais ôter ma main de ta bouche. Tu cries, tu es mort.

Il s'exécuta sur un acquiescement de son prisonnier.

- Tu es ce fameux nouveau soldat... J'avais pourtant conseillé à Merquize de se méfier de toi...

- T'es un gosse...

- Tu n'as pas l'air plus âgé...

- Je dois te tuer...

- Oh. Je vois. Alors... Il ne fallait pas perdre autant de temps!

Duo eut le souffle coupé par un coup de coude alors que le garçon profitait de la faille pour s'arracher à l'étreinte et foncer sur une des armes sur la table. Le châtain se précipita à sa suite en jurant et évita de justesse une attaque à l'épée. Feintant, il saisit lui même une lame et riposta. Ils étaient tout les deux rapides et agiles et les parades se succédèrent dans toute la chambre. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Duo se jeta sur le conseiller, évita au tout dernier moment l'impact et lui fit un croche-patte. Déséquilibré, le jeune homme tomba, heurtant de la tête le montant du lit. Il perdit connaissance. Haletant, le châtain le fixa un moment, leva son épée...

- Et merde.

... Avant de la rabaisser et aller ramasser la tunique du garçon. Il le rhabilla sommairement et farfouilla dans l'armoire au fond avant d'y dénicher des vêtements secs pour lui et une longue cape sombre à capuche. Il en recouvrit son prisonnier et le releva. Il récupéra le plan du château derrière la teinture et le consulta rapidement avant de trouver une sortie acceptable. Il savait par Hilde qu'il n'y avait que le seigneur Zecks Merquize qui avait accès aux appartements de son conseiller- il comprenait pourquoi maintenant- par conséquent les couloirs seraient déserts. Il sortit, le brun sur son épaule et traversa l'aile gauche sans rencontrer personne, comme prévu. Arrivé en vue de la salle de réception où la fête battait son plein, il installa le jeune homme toujours inconscient de façon à ce qu'on croît qu'il soutenait un ami ivre, rabattit la capuche sur le visage et souriant d'un air désolé, prit congé. Il adressa un discret signe à Hilde qui parut surprise mais regagna un air neutre et continua à discuter avec Relena Peacecraft après avoir répondu de manière trop imperceptible pour que quelqu'un d'autre que Duo le voit.

Sorti du château, il vola une monture et attacha le conseiller avec des cordes trouvées dans l'écurie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un cheval quittait l'enceinte de la demeure seigneuriale...

TBC...

* * *

/Flo/ Voilààà!!

/Duo, immense sourire béat-que-même-Nono-il-paraît-intelligent-à-côté/ Flo... Si tu savais comme je t'aime...

/Florinoir/ Je savais que ça te plairais!!

/Heero/ Je... Je perds une bataille?! MOI!!Et en plus à POIL!!!!!

/Florinoir/ OOC!! O-O-C!! Out of character!! A côté de la plaque!! En dehors de ses chausettes!! Faut te le dire comment?!

/Heero/ Ok, mais t'exagères!!

/Florinoir/ Mon pauvre... Si t'es choqué par ça, tu vas me faire une autodestruction pour la suite!!

/Trowa/ Depuis quand il a besoin d'un prétexte pour ça?!

/Florinoir/ Ouais, c'est pas faux...

/Quatre/ J' EXIGE D'APPARAITRE!!!

/Wufei/ Nataku, le système 0!!

/Florinoir/ TOUS AUX ABRIIIIIIIIIIS!!!

J'espère que ça vous a plut!! Au fait, j'ai eu l'idée de la fic en regardant Le ROi Scorpion, donc si y a des trucs qui vous rapelle le film, c'est normal!!

* * *

Réponses aux rewiewspleure de joie!!

Nekojin: Merci pour tes encouragements!! Je sais que je suis sadique...

/Wufei/ Tu verrais le sourire carnassier qu'elle nous sort en disant ça... Nataku, protèges-moi!!

Hum!! Bref, maintenant tu sais qui c'est!! Alors?

/Heero/ Incitation à la rewiew!! T'as de la chance que je sois pas flic...

J'èspére que ça t'as plu et que tu continueras à lire!!

Shamandalie: Nyarkeuh, les complots seront tous déjoués!!! Et pis y a Hee-chan et son gun pour me sauver de ta double-faux, d'abord que!!

/Heero/ Obligé de te protéger ou tu me feras encore plus morfler, c'est ça?

Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent ce petit!!

Merci, tes rewiews me font très plaisiiir!!

Elenea Raberba Winner: Oy, la cinglée!! Merci pour la rewiew, et merci de me corriger, j'le dirais jamais assez!!

Bah, sinon merci à tous les lecteurs et pis Mimy et Shirna et Sole-chan!!

* * *

Au prochain chapître les enfants!!Mwahahahahahahahahaahhahaha!!

/Quatre/ Allah, elle n'as pas eu sa dose de chocolat!!

/Duo/ Ben tant mieux!!

/Quatre/ La pauvre!!

/Duo/ Moi j'm'en fous, j'ai pu mater Hee-chan!!

/Florinoir/ Sans chocolat, pas de lemon!!

/Duo/ Viiiiiiiiiiite!! Des fondants!!!


	4. Comment être plus chiant que chiant

pseudo: Un F au début, un R à la fin!

/Wufei/ Avec au milieu L,O,R,I,N,O,I, vous obtenez le nom du pire cauchemar de Yuy!

/Moi/ Wuffifi-le-kiki-kiri-tout-mimi, il existe bien plus sadique que moi! Et pis dans celle là je suis cool avec lui,nan?

/Heero/ Tu parles, je me fait capturer par Duo qui est à la limite du harcèlement sexuel...

/Moi/ Hee-scoubidou-bidou-il-est-con-ce-clébard-quand-même-mais-quand-il-bouffe-les- sandwichs-d'un-mètre-de-long-c'est-fou-ce-queça-peux-me-foutre-la-dalle-c'est-sûr-que-perfect-soldier-il-doit-pas-avoir-ce-genre-d'envie-de-bouffe-mais-qu'est-ce-que-tu-peux-louper-ah-la-la-remarque-commeça-tu-garde-un-beau-pitit-ventre-plat-et-ferme-miam! Ne vas pas me dire que ça te déplaisait, le coup du Duo presque torse-nu collé à toi!

/Duo/ En tout cas moi j'ai aimé!

Titre: Bataille et conséquences... n'aime pô ce titre...

Genre: YAOI! Et pis UA, OOC(immeeeense OOC!), heu... Et pis aventures et tout le truc,quoi!

Source/Zecks/ La quète de l'homme masqué...

/Treize/ La rose des combats!

/Lady Une/ Tout le monde en parle sur la skizophrénie!

/Romfeller/ Etre vieux, riche et faire chier son monde!

/Relena/ My Heero!

/Hilde/ Comment ferrer un Duo!

/Dorothy/ Quatre, un ami qui vous veut du bien!

/Moi/ Bref, c'est Gundam Wing...

Disclamer/Catherine/ NON! Trowa n'est pas à toi!

/Heero/ Ni lui,ni moi,ni personne!

/Moi/ Je ne renoncerais paaas! Mwahahahahahahaha!

* * *

- Quand je pense que je me suis fait kidnapper par un abruti... 

- La ferme...

- ...Un mercenaire, un crétin sans cervelle... Je me ramollis... En plus j'étais nu...

- La ferme!

- ... Et que je suis loin de mon lit tout chaud, de mes coussins moelleux pour voyager sur un canasson puant collé à un imbécile tout aussi puant qui porte MES vétements...

- Tu vas la fermer,oui!

- ... Et puis pourquoi j'ai pas regardé derrière cette teinture, moi! Mais c'est pas vrai... Dire que je me suis fait avoir par un sombre... AIE!

Le couteau de Duo vint piquer la gorge du garçon.

- Tu.Te.Tais.

- Pas envie.

- Je vais te...

- Tuer? Je croyais que tu devais le faire avantça! Ah,oui, c'est vrai, tu n'as pas pu parce que j'ai failli te latter! Si je n'avais pas trébûché...

- Quoi! C'est moi qui t'ais fait tomber!

-Nan!

-Si!

- Nan!

- SI!

-NAN!

- Oh, God, mais pourquoi je l'ai pas achevé!

- Parce que tu es débile, question stupide!

Duo inspira profondément et décida de ne rien répondre. Trois jours qu'ils voyageaient et depuis que son prisonnier avait reprit connaissance,quelques heures après la fuite du château de Merquize, le mercennaire avait déjoué trois tentatives d'évasion, une de meurtre et essuyait les commentaires très énervant de ce... Bref, il en avait vraiment assez et n'avait qu'une hâte, arriver au camp.

Au début, il l'avait attaché à l'arrière du cheval, en représaille à sa première tentative d'évasion; le brun l'avait presque tué en le frappant dès son réveil avec une grosse pierre. Il n'avait dû son salut qu'à la monture qui bloquait l'entrée de la petite grotte dans laquelle ils avaient trouvés refuge. Mais le conseiller avait tout fait pour les ralentir, faisant exprès de tomber, ce genre de chose, prétextant, avec un air pas du tout désolé, le bandeau que Duo lui avait mit sur les yeux et ses poignets liés. Alors le châtain au bord de la crise de nerf l'avait fait monté devant lui. Depuis, il devait endurer les sarcasmes du jeune homme... D'autant plus que malgrès toutes les remontrances que se faisait intérieurement le mercenaire, avoir le corps du conseiller collé à lui, sa nuque fine et délicatement bronzée à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et l'odeur ennivrante de sa peau qui lui montait au nez mettait à la torture ses sens... Heureusement qu'il était aussi imbuvableça coupait un peu ses envies...

Toujours est-il que Duo prennait énormemment sur lui pour ne pas atomiser la peste qui lui servait de prisonnier. Il devait le garder en vie. Il avait réfléchi et en avait conclu que si ce gringallet était le conseiller, il devait connaître toutes les tactiques de Zecks, et étant donné que ce n'était pas le monstre qu'ils croyaient tous, Quatre, Wufei et lui lui ferait facilement cracher le morceau... De plus, savoir son conseiller aux mains de l'ennemi ferait peutêtre commettre au seigneur Merquize des erreurs tactiques pour le récuperer... N'empèche, Duo doutait de plus en plus de son plan... Le gazier était plus coriace que prévu et il doutait fortement que l'on puisse se risquer à reprendre un type aussi insurportable une fois qu'on en était débarrassé... Aussi utile et attirant soit-il...

- Hey, crétin! HEY!

- Quoi!

- Ah, j'en avais marre d'insulter le vide... Maintenant que j'ai de nouveau toute ton attention, je vais pouvoir cracher le stock de reproches que je me suis constitué pendant que tu regardais dans le vide avec cet air bovin typique des mercenaires... Et puis tu ne dois pas être doué pour ignorer ainsi ton prisonnier. Franchement je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que...

Duo retint de justesse un gémissement de pur désespoir... Bon Dieu, que la demi-journée avant d'atteindre le camp allait être longue...

* * *

Quatre se passa de l'eau sur le visage et sortit marcher dans le camp. D'après les nouvelles, Duo aurait du être rentré depuis vingt- quatre heures... Le blond espérait de tout coeur que son ami allait bien... Il soupira et allait rejoindre la tente du réfectoire pour dîner en compagnie de Wufei et Jostinien quand une rumeur lui parvient. Un cheval monté par deux personnes se dirigeait vers eux! Il courut vers l'entrée du camp où il retrouva Wufei, le sabre à la main. 

- Il s'agirait de Duo, accompagné d'un jeune homme attaché aux yeux bandés!

- Qu'est ce que...

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir la discution que des cris annonçant l'arrivée de la monture et ses cavaliers. Ils furent introduits dans l'enceinte et Quatre vit son ami confier son passager manifestement endormi à des gardes avant de se ruer vers eux, l'air complétement soulagé.

- Quatre! Wuffi!

- MAXWELL!

- Wufei, si ça peut te faire plaisir! Si vous saviez ce que je suis content d'être là!

- Duo, nous aussi mais... Qui est ce jeune homme?

- LUI! C'est la peste bubonique, le choléra, les dix plaies d'Egypte, les septs péchés capitaux, mon enfer personnel! Une abomination, un démon, un cataclysme! Un...

- Maxwell, coupa le Chinois pendant la seconde que mit le châtain à reprendre son souffle, dis nous qui c'est, concrètement!

- Oui, désolé mais ce type est un cauchemar, une horreur, une maladie sexuellement transmissible, un cancer, une...

- Duo! Pour nous ce n'est qu'un jeune homme endormi alors si tu pouvais...

Le blond fut interrompu par des cris et des bruits de bagarre. Les trois mercenaires tournèrent vivement la tête et virent le prisonnier se débarrasser du dernier de ses trois gardes avant d'essayer de sauter sur le cheval malgrès ses mains liés. Duo gémit:

- Ooh noooon! Il remet çaaa! Mais il va pas s'en sortir comme ça! Vengeaaaance!

Et alors que le brun réussissait à monter la bête avec un sourire victorieux et un retentissant "à la revoyure, crétins" , Duo siffla et le cheval se cabra. Le garçon fit un vol plané et ratterit durement. Il ne se releva pas.

Wufei et Quatre, les yeux exorbités, fixèrent le châtain qui ricanait.

- Mwahaha! J'avais prévu le coup petit crétin!

- Duo... On pourrait avoir une explication!

- Mes amis... Je vous présente le Chevalier noir, alias le conseiller du seigneur Zecks Merquize!

- QUOIIIIII!

* * *

Le brun se réveilla avec l'impression que son armure lui était tombé dessus. Il leva une main hésitante vers son crâne douloureux et grogna en se rappellant le pourquoi de son état. 

- Et merde. Si l'imbécile a vu la scène...

- Je l'ai vu.

Le conseiller se retourna vers la voix grave narquoise qu'il l'avait interrompu et grimaça en voyant le mercenaire assit sur une chaise et lui souriant d'un air trèèèèès moqueur.

- Et pour tout te dire, je l'ai même provoquée! Alors, monsieur "à-la-revoyure-crétins"-et-qui-se-rétame-comme-une-merde-juste-après, comment on se sent?

- Damare kisama.

- Hey, reste poli, sale môme!

- Ouuuuh, et là je suis censé être dépité qu'un sombre crétin dans ton genre connaîsse cette langue, c'est ça!

- Tu l'es.

- Pas du tout!

- Bien sûr que si.

_Et j'aimerais bien la connaître d'une autre façon, ta langue..._ Duo se baffa mentalement et reprit:

- On va t'amener au seigneur, qui décidera de ton sort.

le jeune homme tourna ostensiblement la tête vers le côté opposé de la tente.Le châtain attendit quelques secondes puis sortit sans rien ajouter. Il retrouva ses deux amis.

- Maxwell, raconte nous! Tu dis que ce garçon était dans cette armure deux fois plus grande que lui! Par quel prodige!

- Et pourtant Wuffei, c'est la vérité. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux sortir de la carcasse. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à l'interieur, il y avait juste la place pour lui et des tas de gadgets, de fils, de tuyaux... M'enfin, peux pas vous expliquer grand chose à ce que j'ai vu... On en saurat plus plus tard, il faut l'amener au château.

* * *

Les trois mercenaires escortèrent le conseiller sous bonne garde jusqu'à la demeure seigneuriale. Durant tout le trajet, il resta silencieuxà la grande surprise de Duo. Il ne tenta rien non plus. Son visage était impassible, ses yeux glacials._Quel contraste avec celui que j'ai dû subir..._

Ils furent introduits dans la grande salle où les attendaient le seigneur Barton et la comtesse Bloom.

Et là...

- HEERO!

- Tro... TROWA!

* * *

- Par les couilles du taureau borgne du vieux Fildert! 

- Je dirais même plus, par la virilité abandonnée de Mona la barbue!

Trowa Barton s'était levé et se tenait face au conseiller. Soudain ils s'étreignirent en souflant d'une même voix:

- Tu es donc vivant!

Quatre, Wufei, Duo et la comtesse avait assisté à la scène, interloqués.

- Heu... Pourions nous avoir des explications, s'il vous plaît!

Catherine Bloom eut un léger sursault et murmura:

- Cela daterait-il de la période... d'avant, Trowa?

Le jeune seigneur se ressaisit et lâcha le dénommé Heero.

- Je connaissais Heero... avant, oui...

Il regarda le garçon brun.

- Je l'ai cru mort... Et je n'imaginais pas le retrouver dans ces circonstances...

- Hn... Nous sommes à présent dans deux camps opposés...

Il y eut un silence tendu... Et contre toutes attentes, le jeune homme au regard émeraude rit doucement en secouant la tête.

- Bon sang... J'aurais du me douter... Ces tactiques... Tout toi...

- Quant à moi, je n'ai pas du tout fait le rapprochement entre toi et le nom du seigneur ennemi... Egalité. Répondit le conseiller avec un sourire en coin.

- Excusez moi, seigneur, les interrompit Wufei, mais cet homme est notre ennemi! Quel que soit ce qui vous unissez... "avant", nous devons nous montrer méfiants!

Quatre renchérit:

- Vous nous avez engagé pour faire front au royaume de Peacecraft, et Duo a ramené la cible... Nous devons l'interroger, voire la torturer. Etes vous sûr de...

Trowa réfléchit. Son devoir de protecteur des terres de Faydaus lui dictait de procéder ainsi mais... Ils se retrouvaient enfin... En vie... Il fut tenté de secouer violemment la tête mais ne montra rien du trouble intérieur qui l'habitait. C'est alors que le conseiller prit la parole.

- Je suis votre ennemi et suis donc censé mourir plutôt que de vous dévoiler quoi que ce soit... Mais quitter ce monde pour ça me paraît plus que stupide, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Trowa,... Et ces retrouvailles changent la donne...

Il se tourna vers les mercenaires et Catherine Bloom.

- Me torturer ne servirait à rien. Je suis prêt à vous livrer certaines informations... De plein grè...

Duo allait répliquer mais Quatre lui posa une main sur l'épaule et s'approcha du brun. Il le fixa dans les yeux.

Outremers contre marines...

Si le prisonnier fut mal à l'aise, il n'en montra rien et soutint le regard perçant du blond. L'échange durat une minute, peutêtre plus... Puis le mercenaire s'écarta, satisfait et lâcha:

- Nous t'écoutons.

- Bien. Comme vous la savez déjà, je suis le conseiller du seigneur Merquize...

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu à son service?

- Officiellement, depuis environ deux mois. Mais je suis au château Peacecraft depuis bientôt cinq ans.

- Pourquoi n'être apparu que maintenant!

- L'armure! Il faut qu'il nous parle de l'armure!

- L'armure... Ma plus grande création... Je n'en suis pas peu fier, je l'avoue.

- Tu veux dire que tu en es l'inventeur!

- Oui... Je me souviens que tu avais déjà ce genre de projets à l'époque...

- Tout à fait! Et tu trouvais mes plans ridicules... Tu vois, maintenant!

Trowa et Heero se fixèrent un moment. Défi, complicité. Regards étincelants, sourires en coins.

La comtessse mit fin à l'instant en continuant l'interrogatoire.

- Comment avez... as-tu réussi à construire une telle arme?

- Je suis un visionnaire! Cette armure est le fruit d'un travail titanesque! Elle renforce les points forts et n'a pratiquement pas de faiblesses! Malléable, solideà l'épreuve du feu, résistante à l'eau... C'est pourquoi je n'ai fait mon apparition que cinq ans après avoir échoué au royaume Peacecraft. J'ai rendu mon oeuvre pratiquement parfaite!

- Et si tu arrêtais de t'envoyer des fleurs et que tu nous disais comment ton horreur métallique fonctionne! Grinça Duo

- J'allais y venir, bien que je doute fortement de l'utilité de ta présence, vu que tu ne comprendras RIEN à mes explications... Sussura Heero.

- Je réserve des surprise, nabot. L'imbécile qui as si FACILEMENT capturé un "génie" tel que toi est tout à fait apte à subir ton blabla technique!

-Je suppose qu'il est facile à un lâche de prendre un air inspiré au bon moment...

- Un... lâche, dis-tu? De la part d'un type qui se planque dans une forteresse de féraille, je me demande comment je dois prendre l'insulte...

- Mes capacités au combat valent largement les tiennes, crétin! Avec ou sans mon armure!

- Mouais, ricana Duo, c'est pour ça que je t'ai battu!

- Espèce de...

- STOP!

Quatre tâcha de retrouver son calme avant de rajouter d'un ton plus mesuré, mais lourd de menaces.

- Duo, tu te calmes. ... Heero, continues, s'il te plaît.

Les deux concernés se jetérent un regard noir et le brun continua:

- Mon oeuvre fonctionne avec un système de câbles entrecroisés. L'extérieur est constitué d'un alliage de plusieurs métaux, dont un inconnu jusqu'alors que j'ai surnommé "gundanium". Le nom de mon armure vient d'ailleur de là"Gundam". Ce métal est résistant et gràce à des filins de cuivres, je peux transmettre des ordres de mouvements rapides; le temps entre l'action de tirer sur le filin adéquat et la réaction du membre de l'armure stimulé est donc relativement court. Tout est une question de calculs et d'observation, sinon. Combiné à un certain don à prévoir les réactions ennemies, vous avez donc votre fameux combattant. Cette armure ne constitue pas toute ma force_(regard appuyé vers Duo)_, elle renforce mes capacités initiales. Je suis, de plus, le seul à pouvoir maîtriser le système neuronal que j'ai installé...

- ... Système neuronal?

- ... Un concept révolutionnaire. J'ai longuement étudié les livres parlant du cerveau humain et les manières de le manipuler. A l'aide de differentes techniques d'hypnose, j'ai pu donc influer sur mes propres pensées. Durant les combats, les éléments extérieurs à mon objectif sont occultés.

- Tu... anihile ta propre conscience!

- En gros, oui. Il faut une certaine force mentale pour ne pas devenir fou, je n'ai pas réussi à éliminer ce problème...

Le silence régna quelques instants, le temps pour les partisans de Faydaus de digerer tout ça. Puis le seigneur Barton murmura:

- Tu ... as réussi... à accomplir les folies de tes rêves d'enfant...

- Hai.

Wufei, ébahi, souffla à son tour.

- De là d'où je viens, ces projets en étaient à l'état de simples concepts... Je ne saurais dire si tu es un génie ou un fou inconscient! Te rends tu compte des dangers d'une telle arme!

- Certes, je suis le seul à y toucher et les plans sont dans ma tête.

- Mais ton armure est à la merci de tousà présent!

- A qui la faute!

- Si un autre venait à y toucher...

- Si il n'est pas préparé mentalement , c'est effectivement un souci... Folie destructrice, j'ai bien failli y succomber lors des premiers essais...

- Bon Dieu! Seul Merquize a accés à tes quartiers, c'est bien ça!

- Hai.

- Ce mec est cinglé et mégalo! Si il prend l'armure...

- On se calme, l'excité.

Duo fit un pas vers le conseiller, menaçant:

- Toi...

- Duo, laisse le parler!

- Je disais donc, que si votre ami avait un minimum de cervelle...

- Je ne te permet pas d'insulter Duo! Cingla Wufei.

- D'accord, d'accord... Bref, l'habitacle pour le conducteur de Gundam est juste à ma taille...

- Parfait! T'es un nain, on est sauvé!

- Dis donc le mercenaire de mes...

- Hm, hm! Je suppose qu'il est possible d'agrandir ta création...

- Certes, mais en tenant compte des modifications techniques et du fait que les plans sont en moi et pas ailleurs... Je leur souhaite bien du courage.

- Donc, le seigneur Merquize doit t'avoir pour cette machine! Vivant.

Le brun répondit avec réticence.

- ...Hai.

Le sourire carnassier qu'afficha son kidnappeur lui confirma son appréhension...

- Nous avons donc l'otage idéal...

- Et une source d'attaques sur Faydaus!

- ... Qui est déjà la cible d'un siège! Ca ne changera pas grand chose à la situation actuelle! Et il n'y a plus cette armure noire et le conseiller qui va dedans! Tout est à notre aventage!

- Bien! conclut Catherine Bloom. Le prisonnier sera enfermé dans une pièce du château! On nous a rapporté une tentative d'évasion presque réussie donc, en plus d'une bonne garde, j'èxige qu'un des mercenaires le surveille constamment!

TBC...

* * *

/Florinoir/ Prochain chapître, lemon! 

/Duo/ Cool! Hee-chan dans mon lit!

/Florinoir/ Enfin, par procuration...

/Duo/ Comment ça!

/Florinoir/ Tu verras bien!

Réponses aux rewiews:

Nekojin: J'avoue, lol! C'est vrai qu'il n'en a pas trop profité le Duo mais bon ,c'était un ennemi aussi!

/Wufei/ Toi tu lui aurais sauté dessus quand même!

Oui, mais tout le monde n'est pas une fikeuse!

Merci beaucoup en espérant que ça t'es plû!

Ishtarlee: Merci! T'inquiète, si t'es plus cinglée que moi t'auras droit à un chocolat!

/Heero/Vu comme elle est radine,ça veut dire qu'elle ne pense pas que tu relève le défi..

Je te proute Hee-chan-le-uke!

Allez, SANS STRESS! Lol! j'espère que tu aimeras le reste aussi!

* * *

Au prochain chapître! Et désolée pour les fautes, vu que j'en ai sûrement fait... 


	5. Engueulades et montées d'hormones

Pseudo: Je vous le donne en mille, Florinoir!

Titre: Toujours Batailles et conséquences...

Genre: Attention, LEMON! Et c'est mon tout premier alors..., sinon, UA, OOC dévastateur des flammes infernales, aventures, un peu d'humour...

/Duo/ J'aime pas ton humour!

/Florinoir/ ARRETE DE LIRE MES BROUILLONS!

Source: la mode gundaniemme: Wings a encore rendue jalouse Talgeese avec son nouvel ensemble blanc et bleu dernier cri alors qu'Epyon fou d'amour pour Sandrock tentait d'évincer sournoisement Heavy-arms qui avait une conversation sérieuse avec Shen-long et Deathcythe sur le caractère volage et ingénu de Veyeet qui...

Disclamer: le caractère que j'ai foutu à Hee-chan est de moi! Johan aussi mais on s'en fout!Et pis sinon ben pô grand chose a part le monde où ils gravitent...

Notes: Les dialogues sont derrière la parenthèse, désolée, accepte pas les tirets!Merci à Elenea pour son avis et pour les rewiews(voir en bas)!

* * *

Duo s'agenouilla en face de l'un de ses amant préféré, un grand blond au regard vert enflammé nommé Johan et l'embrassa langoureusement tandis qu'il faisait sensuellement cheminer ses mains sous l'unique vètement de sa proie. Le garçon se laissa doucement allonger et rejeta la tête en arrière dans un gémissement rauque lorsque le mercenaire accéda à son cou. Duo ôta lentement la chemise de son amant et parcouru du regard _une peau bronzée, satinée, imberbe..._

Johan frissona d'excitation sous le soudain feu des améthystes le détaillant. Puis le châtain caressa le jeune homme avec une fièvre et une passion que le blond n'avait jamais encore connu.Il songea, dans un dernier sursault de cohérance alors que les mains empressées et diaboliques lui mettaient les sens en ébullition: " hmmm, le commandant m'a l'air bien passioné ce soir..."

Il noua ses bras autour du cou de Duo et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille... Et il se laissa aller, attendant le septième ciel...

Le mercenaire fit remonter ses mains brûlantes sur le torse lisse et finement musclé de son partenaire, massant les pecteraux, sentant les muscles rouler sous la peau si douce... Il déposa des petits baisers agrémentés de coups de langues et de dents dans toute la surface du cou si gracile , s'ennivrant de l'odeur et du goût si épicé et sucré...Plus... Il en voulait tellement plus! Il mordilla la gorge, tirant un gémissement de l'autre, remonta le menton avec sa langue , bloqua le visage délicat d'une main tandis que l'autre descendait le long du ventre et s'empara avec fougue des lèvres pleines, s'enfonçant dans la bouche chaude et humide, n'en oubliant aucunes parcelles. Il trembla lorsqu'il sentit les bras et les jambes musclées serrer de plus en plus alors que le corps se cambrait, pressant son désir au bord de l'explosion. N'en pouvant plus, il se releva brusquement, son amant toujours lié à lui, le plaqua contre le mur et passant ses mains sous les fesses fermes, les saisis à pleines paumes et dans un rugissement s'enfonça en lui. Il l'entendit hurler en retour, mélange de surprise, de douleur et de plaisir, le sentit se tendre et mordre son épaule. Il commença alors son va et vient, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond... Son amant criait, se tordait de jouissance, exposant délicieusement son torse ambré luisant de sueur à la langue vorace de Duo qui passait et repassait sur les mamelons dressés alors que les cris du jeune homme s'intensifiaient...

Le châtain poussa un hurlement inarticulé en se libérant alors que l'autre en faisait autant sur son ventre et ils glissèrent épuisés et comblés sur le lit.

Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il se positionna au dessus de son amant, voulant se plonger dans les profondeurs marines habituellement si glaciales et hautaines pour les contempler scintillantes de plaisir, soumises à lui... Et redescendit sur terre en voyant les yeux verts lumineux, la crinière blonde et la peau pâle de son partenaire...

L'expression de déception qu'il afficha ne passa pas inaperçue à Johan qui, inquiet, s'enquit:

(... Duo? Ca ne t'as pas...

_Stupide_, se morigénat-il aussitôt, jamais le mercenaire ne l'avait prit avec une telle fougue, une telle passion...

Duo s'ébroua alors et lui sourit comme avant.

(C'était fantastique, comme d'hab! T'occupe, une vieille affaire qui m'étais revenue d'un coup...

Il se replaça sur le côté après un baiser:

(Allez, on a encore un peu de temps, on dort?

En réponse Johan soupira de contentement et posa une main sur le torse du châtain avant de s'endormir profondement.

Duo fixa les yeux sur le plafond. Puis ses poings se crispèrent et ses améthystes brillèrent de colère. Contre lui-même. Contre l'autre.

Lui, encore lui!

Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu, depuis leur confrontation, il ne pensait plus qu'à ce visage si dur et si beau, à ce corps finement musclé qu'il brûlait d'étreindre... Chacuns de ses amants devenaient ce Heero! Et pourtant... C'était un ennemi! Et qui plus est un mec froid, anthipatique, hautain, sûrement frigide ou alors très mal baisé! Il fallait qu'il en finisse avec cette attirance ridicule!

Mais... Bon Dieu qu'il le voulait! Il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître ces frissons quand il pensait à lui, ces fantasmes... Il se mordit la lèvre... _Suffit!_ Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir sans que deux perles bleues marines ne troublent ses songes...

* * *

(Et dire que c'est censé me surveiller! Ce truc avec un simulâcre de cervelle complètement incompétant! J'aurais pû m'echapper dix fois, si j'avais encore été votre ennemi!

Duo étouffa un gémissement qui aurait trop fait plaisir à l'infâme ex-conseiller tandis que Quatre, Wufei et Trowa Barton réprimaient difficilement un rire moqueur.

Il avait été décidé que le jeune homme serait enfermé dans une chambre sous bonne garde. Les mercenaires se relayaient pour dormir avec lui dans un premier temps, juste histoire de prévenir, bien que le conseiller ait l'air tout disposé à devenir "ex-conseiller". Cela faisait une semaine que le jeune homme était "prisonnier". Il restait dans sa chambre à paufiner des plans pour ses inventions. Trowa leur avait confié avec un sourire qu'il n'avait vraiment pas changé... Sans vouloir en dire plus...

Le châtain aux long cheveux s'avença vers Wufei en ignorant royalement le jeune brun:

(Pas eu trop de mal avec l'affreux?

(Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'affreux! Sombre crétin, débile profond, énergumène sans le plus petit atome d'encéphale...

(T'as fini nabot! Va mettre une couche et au lit, fini de faire joujou avec les jolies feufeuilles...

Le seigneur tapota gentiment le dos de son ami qui s'étranglait de rage et Duo eut un sourire machiavélique.

(Ben alors, ricana-t-il, on aime pas être un lilliputien? T'as une taille de nain, faut assumer, petit!

(Je vais le tuer! Lâche moi Trowa, je vais débarrasser le monde d'une erreur!

Duo, très fier de lui allait en remettre une couche quand il sentit sur lui deux regards insistants. Il tourna un regard plus que noir vers Quatre et Wufei alors que Trowa Barton emmenait un Heero vociférant dans sa chambre. Les deux mercennaires le fixaient avec un large sourire on ne peut plus narquois.

(On peut savoir pourquoi vous vous foutez de ma gueule! Gronda le châtain.

(Rien, rien... Commença Quatre, angélique.

(... On se demandait juste qui était le plus gamin des deux! Finit Wufei.

Duo devint écarlate en se rendant compte qu'il rentrait complètement dans le jeu du brun. Merde, d'habitude c'était lui qui faisait péter un plomb aux autres!

C'est alors que le Chinois crû bon d'en rajouter:

(Franchement, Maxwell, vous ressemblez à un couple...

Duo hurla de rage et partit à la poursuite de son ex-ami-futur-cadavre sous le fou rire inextingible du stratège blond...

* * *

Le seigneur Barton rejoint les mercenaires et Catherine dans la salle à manger. Heero avait refusé de venir manger pour travailler ses inventions et "éviter d'etriper l'andouille aussi chevelu que stupide". Il l'avait laissé, lui faisant confiance, avec quelques gardes à sa porte par acquis de conscience. Duo avait pris en gromellant sa part et était allé manger avec les gardes, n'accordant aucuns crédits à la parole du "petit crétin pétant plus haut que son cul" en assurant à ses amis qu'il n'entrerait pas dans l'antre de l'ex-conseiller; "faudrait me payer très cher pour voir plus que par devoir l'autre morback!".

Ils dégustèrent le dîner en silence avant que Quatre se lève, les mains à plat sur la table.

(Bien. Les chamailleries furent amusantes un temps, mais nous sommes en guerre. Le seigneur Merquize n'est pas une andouille, il a dû comprendre que son conseiller s'était fait enlever par Faydaus, depuis le temps... Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'il n'ait pas lancé d'attaques... Nous avons pu tous discuter avec Heero, et nous assurer de sa bonne foi...

Tous acquiescèrent. Malgrès le laps de temps très court, ils avaient appris à faire confiance et à apprécier le jeune inventeur. De plus, personne ne doutait du don de Quatre pour juger les gens.

(... Mais nous avons aussi pu nous rendre compte de son génie. Il ne fait aucun doute que sa présence est indispensable au royaume Peacecraft! Il y a cette armure... Et les plans des diverses créations qu'il a laissé là-bas! D'après ce qu'il nous a dit, ces inventions peuvent être très dangeureuses pour nous! Bref, il serait temps que les deux gamins se calment un peu!

(Quatre, je veux bien, mais ce sont deux têtes de mules... Soupira Wufei... Ils ne peuvent se supporter... Tu auras remarqué que Le conseiller est civilisé, quand Maxwell n'est pas dans la même pièce que lui...

(Et Duo ne se comporte jamais comme ça d'habitude... Il est plutôt du genre à ignorer ou détruire psychologiquement son ennemi, pas répondre comme un gosse...

Trowa Barton pouffa:

(Je pense avoir l'explication pour le comportement d'Heero... Dans le passé, nous étions amis, nous vivions parmis des Nomades...

(Ces peuples de brigands! Mais que faisait un seigneur parmis ces gens!

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts eut un sourire mystérieux et continua:

(Un jour, nous receuillimes une enfant, de l'âge de mon ami. Elle s'appellait Midi Une... Je me rappelle qu'Heero et elle ne cessait de se porter sur les nerfs, de s'insulter, de se battre...

Le seigneur avait un petit sourire nostalgique et amusé.

(Elle resta avec nous deux mois puis dû partir avec sa famille que nous avions retrouvé sur les routes. Midi Une et Heero se sont insultés jusqu'au départ de la fillette... Et dés qu'elle fut hors de vue, mon ami s'est effondré en larmes... Et je lui ait fait avouer qu'il avait un très gros penchant pour la jeune fille...

Tous restèrent silencieux un instant, et Trowa attendit en souriant que le raisonnement fasse son chemin dans les têtes de ses compagnons.

(Seigneur, insinureriez vous que Heero soit... attiré par Duo! articula Quatre en se retenant de rire devant la tête d'ahuri de Wufei.

(Heero a toujours été un garçon solitaire, se laissant rarement approcher. Dans le temps, j'étais l'un des seuls avec Midi avec qui il s'exprimait. Moi, j'étais son ami, voire son grand frère. Vous savez tous comment réagissent les gens qui ont peur de trop s'attacher...

(Certes, ricana Catherine Bloom.

Trowa rougit et conclut sa pensée:

(Heero et moi avions un caractère assez complémentaire dans le fond. Mais votre ami est tout à fait à l'opposé... Et Heero en est agacé et troublé.

Quatre sourit:

(Vous êtes fin observateur...

(Je connaîs bien mon ami, voilà tout...

Wufei se remit de la révélation et grogna:

(Bon, je vais essayer de croire ça, même si j'ai rarement vu une personne éprouvant ce genre d'intêret pour quelqu'un l'abreuver d'injures...

(Wufei... Aurait-tu oublié cette jeune personne, lors de notre dernier contrat? Cette jeune serveuse au caractère bien trempé nommée Meiran avec qui vous avez épuisé toutes les insultes de vos répertoires respectifs?

Le Chinois devint écarlate:

(JE NE SUPPORTAIS PAS CETTE ONNA DEVERGONDEE!

(C'est pour ça que tu avais l'air si mélancolique lorsque nous avons quitté le royaume... Sussura le blond en regardant négligeamment ses ongles sous les regards goguenards des seigneurs. Wufei décida de ne pas aggraver son cas et se rassit en maugréant; personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec Quatre quand il s'agissait d'argumenter...

Le blond eut un claquement de langue satisfait et continua:

(Sâche mon cher Wufei, que Duo se trouve dans le même cas qu'Heero. Par conséquant, non pas que j'aime jouer les entremetteurs...

Un toussotement exagéré l'interrompit alors que le Chinois faisait mine de contempler les murs, n'osant pousser sa petite vengeance plus loin.

(Je disais donc, reprit le blond en jetant un regard venimeux vers son ami alors que les seigneurs se retenaient de pouffer, que c'est pour des raisons_ purement pratiques_ que je propose ...

* * *

**_Royaume de peacecraft, deux jours avant:_**

Zecks Merquize faisait les cent pas dans son château, en proie à une rage indescriptible. On le contraignait à attendre alors que son meilleur atout avait disparu, probablement enlevé!

_**Flash-back:**_

Le seigneur Merquize prit congé du dernier invité et pût enfin aller dans ses appartements afin de se détendre et mettre une tenue plus décontractée. Il se baigna temporèrement dans une eau tiède et enfila une tunique de cuir et de lin sombre mettant en valeur son corps puissant(là,l'auteur fut contrainte de faire une pause pour aller chercher un bavoir devant l'image mentale s'imposant à elle, se maudissant de ne pas être foutue de savoir tenir un crayon). Sa soeur lui avait fait préparer un remontant qu'il avala d'une traîte avant de passer à sa taille la ceinture contenant les deux lourdes épées qui ne le quittaient jamais et de se diriger vers l'aile gauche où résidait son conseiller.

Il avait toujours ce besoin vicéral de savoir son stratège à l'abri des regards, se sentant étrangement fier d'être le seul à voir la véritable apparence de celui que tous voyait comme un monstre. Lorsqu'il avait sorti le garçon, alors âgé de douze ans, cinq ans plus tôt d'un amas de prisonniers d'un royaume conquis, il avait été étonné par l'attitude combative et déterminée du jeune homme de si frèle apparence. Il s'était joué de ses geôliers et prennait la poudre d'escampette quand il s'était dressé face à lui. Le seigneur avait été agréablement surprit par le fait que le gamin réussisse à lui donner du fil à retordre, ayant d'excellentes prédispositions au combat. Zecks Merquize l'avait maîtrisé et avait ordonné qu'il soit entraîné en vue d'intégrer ses armées. Au bout de deux semaines, un des généraux lui avait amené le garçon qui souhaitait un entretien. Intérieurement amusé et surtout de plus en plus intrigué, le seigneur l'avait reçu et le gamin avait fait preuve d'un bagout incroyable, lui prouvant par A+B qu'il était qualifié pour devenir l'un de ses stratèges. Après un test où le garçon fit largement ses preuves, il l'admit en tant que conseiller dans l'ombre, ses hommes n'ayant sûrement pas accepté d'obeir à un gamin. Peu de temps après, Heero, car il lui avait enfin dit son nom, lui faisait part de son projet d'armure suite à la découverte d'un métal inconnu. Zecks l'avait écouté, fasciné par tous ce que le projet du garçon pourrait lui apporter et lui avait donné carte blanche.

Zecks Merquize était avant tout un guerrier. Mais il n'en était pas pour autant une brute épaisse. Il se savait grandiose et cherchait toutes sources de pouvoir. A ce moment là, le cerveau de son protégé lui semblait plus que prometteur...

Puis le gamin avait grandi...

Le seigneur de Peacecraft aimait les champs de bataille, le pouvoir, la conquète.

Toute sortes de conquètes. Royaumes, pouvoir... Séduction. De par sa beauté, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir un superbe tableau de chasse féminin et masculin. Les plus belles créatures qu'il convoitait finissaient par lui céder.

Et lorsque le magnifique jeune homme de quinze ans qu'était devenu son conseiller se refusa à lui en prétextant ne pas vouloir méler le professionel et le privé, Zecks, véxé et excité, l'avait voulu d'autant plus. Ils avaient alors conclu un pacte. Dès que Peacecraft sera devenu digne de l'empire dont rêvait son jeune et ambitieux seigneur, il exigerait le garçon. En attendant il ne tenterait rien contre lui.

Deux ans était passé depuis ce marché, et le seigneur avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas prendre son stratège, se rappelant sans cesse qu'il était son principal atout... Mais rien ne l'empêchait de le contempler...

Et comme à dix-sept ans son conseiller était une incitation à la débauche, Zecks ne se privait pas de ce droit...

Le jeune homme avait fini l'armure qui s'était révélée aussi prometteuse qu'espéré et le seigneur Merquize voyait son triomphe total arriver à grand pas. Seul résistait encore le royaume de Faydaus. Il se rappelait encore son combat contre le seigneur de cette province, un an plus tôt. Un magnifique jeune homme élancé, brun aux yeux d'un vert émeraude tout à fait splendide, au visage délicat mais déterminé. Excellent combattant. Leur affrontement avait été dur, intense. Le seigneur Merquize en avait même oublié la bataille faisant rage autour de lui. Mais le manque d'endurance du jeune Barton avait eu raison de lui, et Zecks l'avait touché à l'oeil. Il n'avait pas réussi à le tuer, un des soldats de Faydaus s'étant interposé, permettant par son sacrifice le rappatriement de son seigneur. Il se rappelait encore le regard râgeur que lui avait envoyé le garçon de son oeil valide en se faisant emporter presque de force par ses hommes.

Faydaus était un petit royaume, mais une sérieuse épine dans le pied de Peacecraft. Surtout depuis que ses dirigeants avaient engagés des mercenaires...

Tout à ses pensées, le seigneur de Peacecraft était arrivé devant la porte de son conseiller. Il entra grâce à sa clé personelle et se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune homme. Il le savait extremement concentré sur ses créations, allant jusqu'à en oublier le monde extérieur.

Il se figea. La chambre était en désordre, les coussins éparpillés partout dans la pièce. Une arme traînait par terre ainsi qu'une serviette légèrement humide. Il y avait des traces d'eau venant de la salle de bain.

Le sang de Zecks Merquize ne fit qu'un tour.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Son jeune conseiller avait disparu, et le fait que l'on ne retrouve pas son cadavre portait à croire qu'on l'avait enlevé.

**_Fin flach-back._**

Le seigneur blond cessa ses va et vient alors que l'un de ses meilleurs éléments entrait dans la pièce.

(Treize! Puis je connaître les raisons de ton refus de m'obeir concernant l'interrogatoire des serviteurs!

(Tout simplement parce que cela m'étonnerais qu'ils soient au courant de quoi que ce soit, répondit tranquillement l'homme châtain plein de prestance.

(Et pourquoi cela!

(Réfléchis un instant. Crois tu qu'un homme tel que le conseiller se serait laissé avoir par des gens incapables d'éviter quelques bonnes? Je ne prétends pas être aussi clairvoyant que ton protégé, mais je reste l'un de tes stratèges, ne l'oublie pas. Laisse moi régler cette affaire.

Zecks se calma et se retourna vers son ami. Treize Kushrénada, ami de longue date et seigneur du royaume d'Oz, avait annexé son territoire à celui de Peacecraft, et épaulait son ami dans son ambition hégémonique. Cet homme intelligent de vingt-neuf ans était le confident et l'un des ex-amant de Zecks.

Après avoir rassuré le jeune seigneur blond, Treize prit toutes les dispositions pour retrouver la trace du conseiller. Puis il se dirigea vers ses quartiers et sonna l'une de ses fidèles, Lady Une.

(Une, faites venir incognito les plus grands savants d'Oz.

Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Ce que l'homme n'avait pas dit à Zecks, c'est qu'il connaissait la véritable apparence du conseiller. Ils les avaient surpris un jour alors qu'il avait suivi le seigneur Merquize dans l'aile gauche, intrigué par ses cachotteries même à son égard.

Il détestait ce petit arriviste, ce gamin insolent.

Mais l'armure... Le gosse était véritablement un génie...

Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans ses pattes, le seigneur châtain comptait bien en profiter pour aller fouiner chez le conseiller. A son avis, l'armure y était toujours... Et sans doute d'autres choses intéressantes...

Treize sourit. Oui, il épaulerait son ami jusqu'au bout. Et il lui montrerais qu'il pourrait très bien se passer de ce sale gamin une fois qu'il se serait approprier ses inventions.

TBC...

* * *

/Flo/ Prochain chapître tapé, j'attends que la correction pour le poster!

/Duo/ Oh oui le prochain chapîîîîîîîîîîîîîître!

/Flo/ Duo! Petit crétin! T'as encore lu sans que je te le permette!

/Zecks/ Pfff, t'es méchante avec moi, Cici a raison...

/Flo/ Bin me fallait un seigneur classe! Méchant et pas trop con non plus! Tu rentrais dans les critères!

Réponses à vos rewiews supers sympas au prochain chapître qui ne tarderas pas, promis!

En attendant merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements!


	6. HeuRapprochement?

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Bataille et conséquences.

Genre: Yaoi, UA, OOC-que-y-a-pas-pire, aventures...lime

Source: Talgeese à fait s'autosétruire Wings en lui mentant: il lui a fait croire que sa nouvelle peinture n'était plus à la mode! Heavy arms, quand à lui, a échappé de peu à une embuscade tendu par Epyon, fou de jalousie que Sandrock ait cédé a ses avences... C'est alors que Taurus a avoué à Shen-long qu'il était enceinte...

/Heero/ Arrête tes conneries et dis: Gundam Wing.

Pffffff!

Disclamer: Ben le monde est de mon cru...Et pis sinon, j'ai taxé les persos à la Sunrise et cie...

Notes: toujours les parenthèses pour les dialogues et Remerciements(tardifs, désoléé) à la fin!

* * *

(QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAATRE!WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! 

Les deux appelés réprimèrent un sourire machiavélique alors qu'une cavalcade suivie du bruit de la porte s'encastrant dans le mur de la pièce où ils se trouvaient leur indiquait l'entrée furieuse de leur ami. Duo se planta devant eux, ses améthystes luisantes de rage.

(Je peux savoir POURQUOI le deuxième matelat a DISPARUT de la chambre du CHIEUR!

(Oh, c'est juste que comme Heero a besoin de plus de place pour ses plans, nous avons décidé de l'enlever. lui répondit Quatre, un grand sourire je-suis-l'innocence-incarné sur son visage.

Wufei rajouta tout aussi innocement:

(Après tout, le lit est assez grand pour deux personnes, et comme tu reste méfiant envers lui, nous avons supposé que tu préfèrerais _rapprocher_ ta surveillance...

Le châtain ne put rien répliquer de suite tellement il étouffait de rage.

(Tu n'y vois aucuns inconvéniants, Duo, n'est ce pas?

Le jeune homme ouvrait et fermait la bouche. Les grands sourires de ses soit-disants amis étaient la preuve flagrante qu'ils se foutaient de sa gueule dans les grandes largeurs. C'était à son tour de dormir dans la chambre de l'ex-conseiller. Les enfoirés!

(JE VEUX PAS ETRE DANS LE MEME LIT QUE CE MORVEUX!

(Et pourquoi cela?

(PARCE QUE... PARCE QUE JE LE HAIS!

(Ah oui? Il ne s'agit que de surveillance, si tu le hais à ce point, il te suffit de l'ignorer...

Le châtain serra les poings. Il envisageait sérieusement d'étrangler le blond afin de faire disparaître l'expression satisfaite et goguenarde de sa face d'ange. Cette figure affichant clairement "j'ai gagné". Il se força au calme. Il n'allait pas laisser Quatre et Wufei se foutre de lui ainsi!

(Très bien, articula-t-il, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si je le tue!

Il repartit en claquant la porte.

Les deux mercenaires restant se regardèrent en souriant. Première étape, ok.

* * *

Le soir, Heero retourna dans sa chambre, escorté par deux gardes et Trowa. Le seigneur l'avait emmené pour l'après midi dans l'une des caves du château, prétextant lui montrer un endroit possible pour reconstruire une armure. 

(Donc, il nous suffirait de nous procurer les éléments nécessaires et...

Le brun se figea en entrant dans la pièce.

(Trowa?

(Oui? répondit le seigneur, retenant avec peine un rire.

(Il n'y a plus qu'un lit.

(Oh, oui, une des servantes a renversé un seau dessus, il nous a fallu le mettre à sécher.

(C'est le crétin qui joue les chiens de garde cette nuit.

(En effet.

(JE REFUSE DE DORMIR PRES DE CE TYPE!

(Du calme, Heero, il te suffit de l'ignorer, si tu le trouve anthipathique à ce point... Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu aurais à dormir avec quelqu'un que tu n'apprécie pas. Tu te rappelle que nous partagions souvant les couchettes, et que ceux qui dormaient ensembles étaient tirés au sort...

(MAIS...

(A moins que ce soit autre chose qui te gène..?

(NON! QU'EST CE QUE TU INSINUES!

(Bien! Sur ce, je te laisse, Duo ne devrait pas tarder, bonne nuit.

(TROWA, AT...

Mais le seigneur sortit de la chambre sans un regard de plus alors que les deux gardes se plaçaient entre les deux garçons.

Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes eut un léger sourire satisfait.

Mission accomplie.

* * *

Duo inspira un grand coup devant la porte de la chambre de l'ex-conseiller. Il revenait de la taverne où il avait l'habitude de retrouver l'un de ses nombreux amants, Johan ayant sa préférance. 

Tout le contraire de l'autre morveux.

Il reçut les encouragements des soldats devant la porte et entra dans l'antre de l'inventeur.

Aussitôt la porte refermée, il se retrouva fusillé par les océans du jeune homme. Regard qu'il lui rendit volontiers. Puis les deux garçons détournèrent la tête avec un même reniflement dédaigneux, Heero retournant à ses plans et Duo s'allongeant sur le lit, l'air maussade.

Deux heures passèrent.

Deux heures à étouffer des baillements en se regardant en chien de faïence.

Au bout de sa troisième erreur de calcul, Heero lâcha son crayon, furieux. Il n'allait pas se priver de la chaleur d'un lit à cause de ce rustre insuportable! Il l'ignorerait! Parfaitement! Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il était intimidé ou géné! Il se leva, attrapa rapidement le long vétement qu'il portait pour dormir et après avoir assassiné mentalement le châtain qui n'avait pas quitté de yeux le plafond, se dirigea vers la salle d'eau attenante à la chambre afin de se préparer pour le sommeil.

Une fois près, il respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers le mercenaire.

(Je suppose que tu ne voudra pas me faire le _plaisir_ de dormir par terre...

Duo jeta un regard venimeux au garçon:

(Sûrement pas. C'est _toi_ qui devrait dormir sur le sol!

(C'est _mon_ lit!

(Tu es _prisonnier_ ici, morveux!

(Plus depuis une semaine, imbécile heureux!

Le châtain ravala ses envies de meurtres et afficha un sourire moqueur.

(Es tu à ce point géné de partage le même lit que moi?

Il eut l'immense satisfaction de voir le brun tenter de ne pas rougir. Sans succés.

(Pfffffff, Et puis, fais comme tu veux! Je me contrefiche de toi!

(Parfait!

(Parfait!

Heero, furieux, se mit à l'extrème opposé du côté du châtain et lui tourna résolument le dos. Il essaya de réprimer l'écarlate qui colora ses joues quand il entendit l'autre se deshabiller et se glisser dans le lit à son tour après avoir éteint, à son grand soulagement.

_Jelehaitc'estuncrétinunimbécileetjevoispasdutoutcequ'ilpeutavoird'attirant!_

Il se récita ce mantra jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le souffle régulier du mercenaire. Il se laissa bercer par elle et sombra à son tour dans les bras de Morphée, se peletonnant dans le drap.

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, Duo se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir plus chaud que d'habitude. A moitié endormi il se retourna légèrement pour tenter de voir ce qui avait provoqué cette soudaine montée de chaleur ...et failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand son bras heurta une masse soyeuse. Alias, la tête du brun bouiné contre son dos. 

_Respire... Tu n'as pas un jeune homme aussi insuportable que désirable collé à toi... Ce n'est qu'un autre fant...CAUCHEMARD! Oui... Calme..._

Juste à ce moment là, Heero émit un son ressemblant à un ronronnement et se colla encore plus à Duo.

(Pourquoi tant de haine, gémit le châtain en chuchotant, pourquoi!

Il essaya de penser à tout ce qui pourrait calmer son soudain coup de désir, tiens, un de ses ancien employeur, un vieux roublard pingre qui se faisait appeler G, qu'il avait surprit un jour en train de se trémousser en mini-slip de flanelle rouge devant son miroir... Il soupira de soulagement en essayant de ne pas vomir quant il senti alors le jeune homme escalader son torse avec l'intention manifeste de s'y lover...

(Oh shit...

Le garçon toujours profondément endormi était maintenant sur lui, la grande chemise qui lui servait de tenue de nuit retroussée jusqu'aux cuisses et une de ses jambes frottant sur une partie trèèèèèès sensible de Duo. Sa tête reposait sur le torse dénudé du mercenaire qui sentait le souffle chaud titiller son mamelon alors que la tignasse brune soyeuse lui chatouillait le cou...

L'une des mains de l'endormi se posa à plat sur le ventre du châtain qui en oublia de relâcher sa respiration.

(Oh shitmerdekusodracuputina! Je vais pas pouvoir...

Le garçon bougea la jambe et Duo retint de justesse un gémissement alors que la partie solicité se manifestait de façon on ne peut plus génante... Les mains du jeune mercenaire se mouvèrent d'elles-même et allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux de l'ex-conseiller alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres.

Heero ronronna et frotta la tête contre la poitrine du châtain, lui arrachant un hoquet.

Sentant qu'il allait craquer sous peu, Duo poussa brusquement l'endormi qui alla se rétamer par terre en entraînant les couvertures avec lui. Le mercenaire put de nouveau respirer convenablement et attendit la bordée de jurons dévastatrice, mais eut la surprise de n'entendre qu'une vague protestation.

Se tournant sur le côté, il se pencha légèrement... Et failli fondre.

Le brun s'était roulé en boule dans les draps, de sorte que seule sa tête en dépassait. Il avait une moue un peu boudeuse totalement adorable.

_Comment ça adorable! Nan! Cette peste est certe sans aucun doute désirable mais adorable, mignon, cute, kawai, sûrement pas!_

Le châtain se retourna résolument et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Heero émergea tant bien que mal avec l'impression d'avoir dormi par terre... 

Minute, il_ était_ par terre!

Désorienté, il s'enroula dans ses couvertures de façon à pouvoir se lever quand il se rappella de la personne avec qui il avait dû partager le lit.

Fulminant, il se tourna brusquement vers la couchette où s'était étalé le crétin de mercenaire empêcheur de dormir en rond et tomba en arrêt devant le spectacle, les vociférations bloquées.

Le châtain était étendu sur toute la surface du matelas, presque nu. Ses jambes musclées étaient écartées et le torse ferme et bien fait s'abaissait et se soulevait paisiblement, recouvert de quelques mèches couleur miel. Le reste de la chevelure s'étendait en corolle faisant comme un écrin au visage fin et harmonieux du mercenaire endormi.

Le brun était cloué. Où était passé le débile profond brutal qui l'avait enlevé! Non pas qu'il niait que le crétin soit ...pas trop mal... Mais...

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur les lèvres pulpeuses et légèrement entrouvertes du châtain. Comme irrésistiblement attiré, il se pencha de plus en plus...

* * *

Duo n'était pas un mercenaire pour rien. Sentant dans son sommeil une approche, il attendit que l'intru soit à sa portée...

* * *

Avant qu'il ait pû comprendre, Heero se retrouva immobilisé sur le matelas, le châtain assit à califourchon sur son ventre, les deux mains maintenus par une poigne de fer tandis que le poing libre de son agresseur le menaçait. Se rendant compte de leur position respectives et de la quasi nudité du jeune homme au dessus de lui, le brun ne put s'empêcher de devenir écarlate... En oubliant même de hurler... 

Duo cligna des yeux en voyant que la menace n'était autre que l'ex-conseiller... qui était prisonnier sous son corps...

_Mauvais train de pensées, trèèèès mauvais!_ se maurigéna-t-il alors que des idées toutes plus perverses les unes que les autres défilaient dans son esprit._ Bizarre qu'il m'ait pas encore éjecté... Mais je rêve pas, il rougit! A ce train là, c'est plus que du rouge, d'ailleurs... Ooooh..._

Un sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres du châtain. Se penchant sur le jeune conseiller de plus en plus écarlate, il murmura à son oreille dans un souffle sensuel:

(On dirait que tu aime la position...

Aussitôt, le brun reprit ses esprits et se dégagea, furieux. Il sauta hors du lit et rugit:

(PAUVRE CRETIN! IMAGINE PAS DES CHOSES!

Le châtain se redressa légèrement.

(Et je devrais imaginer quoi?

Heero ouvrit et ferma la bouche, choqué au delà des mots. Qu'est ce que... Le crétin lui faisait des... Arg!

Son regard glissa invonlontairement sur le torse du mercenaire qui le vit et sourit daventage. Il se leva souplement du lit et approcha d'un pas félin et prédateur de l'ex-conseiller. Le brun recula précipitament mais se heurta au mur dont le lit était proche. Il se décala vivement et voulu sortir du trou entre le lit et le mur en gardant un semblant de dignité quand il se sentit saisi par le bras et retourné.

Furieux et paniqué, il hurla:

(LACHES MOI TOUT DE SUITE!

(Pas envie, sussura le châtain, singeant le jeune homme qu'il trouvait irrésistible avec le vermillon soutenu sur ses joues et l'air enragé.

(ESPECE DE... Mmmmph!

Bailloné brutalement par les lèvres de Duo, Heero eut un mouvement de recul violent qui les refit basculer sur le lit, lui sous le mercenaire. Mercenaire qui était en train de le caresser fievreusement, provoquant des frissons incontrôlables alors que les mains brûlantes du châtain malaxait la peau de son torse et jouaient avec ses mamelons durcis sous la chemise. Jamais Heero n'avait ressenti ça de sa vie!

_Kamisama, c'est... oooooooooh, je dois pas me laisser faire mais c'est...!_

Le brun profita d'une ouverture afin d'inverser les positions, se retrouvant à quatre pattes sur le mercenaire, lui bloquant les poignets, haletant, les joues rougies et la chemise débraillée.

(Ne... Ne crois pas que... Tu peux m'avoir comme ça! Siffla-t-il, ses orbes marines assombries par la râge...Et le désir!

Duo passa la langue sur ses lèvres gonflées tout en fixant Heero de ses améthystes moqueuses, affamées et défiantes. Il eut un sourire de chasseur en voyant le regard du brun suivre le passage de sa langue. Râgeur, l'ex-conseiller reserra sa prise sur les poignets du mercenaire et gronda:

(Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire!

(Toi... Pas la peine de jouer aux pucelles outragées quand tu en meurt autant d'envie que moi...

(Prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité!

Duo eut un rire chaud qui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps du brun et ne le quittant toujours pas des yeux, souffla:

(Aurais tu peur? Ta première fois, hein? Je ne te ferais que du bien...

Empéchant Heero de monter sur ses grands chevaux, il leva l'un de ses genoux qui alla frotter entre les jambes du jeune homme dont le corps fut parcouru d'un tremblement alors qu'il fermait les yeux en rejettant la tête en arrière, retenant à grand peine un gémissement.

Profitant de cette faille et enflammé par la vue de la gorge du brun qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à aller dévorer, Duo reprit sa situation de dominant, s'allongeant de tout son long sur un Heero écarlate qui hésitait entre s'étrangler de rage et de honte et embrasser passionément le mercenaire dont la bouche en fusion mordait, léchait et suçait son cou.

Il était perdu, noyé sous ces sensations qu'il expérimentait pour la première fois. Il y avait bien eu les avences de Zecks Merquize mais ça n'avait jamais été plus loin que quelques furtifs attouchements! Là, son corps brûlait, il perdait le contrôle de son être, se sentant entièrement soumis au bon vouloir du jeune homme qui le rendait littéralement fou! Un côté de lui criait à la rebellion, mais l'autre en voulait plus, encore plus!

Complètement emporté par la passion, Heero saisit alors le visage de Duo et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de pouvoir y réfléchir.

Confus, il voulu se dégager mais Duo, se remettant de sa surprise l'en empêcha en le plaquant encore plus sur le matelas et sous son corps, lui rendant le baiser.

Le châtain avait lui-même laissé toutes les questions existentielles du type t'es-en-train-de-te-taper-le-type-que-tu-trouvais-imbuvable-y-a-pas-une-heure et caressait le jeune homme comme dans ses fantasmes. Le brun gémissait et se tordait sous lui, complétement abandonné sous ses mains, et l'expression de pur plaisir qu'il avait était la chose la plus érotique que Duo ait jamais vu. Bon dieu, ce qu'il était réactif! Ses mains s'étaient aggripés à ses épaules, comme pour éviter de perdre pieds avec la réalité, et Duo se sentait extatique de provoquer un tel état chez ce jeune homme si sûr de lui en apparence.

Son unique vétement, un boxer, était définitivement trop étroit et sans cesser de caresser son partenaire, il l'enleva, se retrouvant nu.

La chemise devenait définitivement de trop. Duo voulait contempler à nouveau le corps si magnifique de l'ex-conseiller. Grognant, il profita du fait que ses deux mains soit dessous pour la déchirer, dévoilant le torse finement ciselé. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et tenta faiblement de remettre en place les pans du vétement, mais le châtain avait déjà fondu sur sa nouvelle cible, délaissant le cou parsemé de suçons pour apposer sa marque sur l'étendue de peau vierge de tout attouchements.

Sa langue vint jouer avec les grains sombres durs, faisant crier leurs possesseur. Puis elle descendit de plus en plus bas, laissant une traînée de lave et de marques violacées sur son passage. Arrivé au point statégique, le châtain sourit. Il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieur.

Toujours noyé dans un monde brûlant et moite, Heero laissa échapper un cri quand il sentit son membre se faire engloutir par la caverne chaude et humide. Au bout d'un moment, les caresses et le mouvement de va-et-vient que la bouche du châtain imprimait sur son désir lui fit complètement perdre pieds. Il se tordait, hurlait, serrait le dessus du matelas à le déchirer. Soudain, un frisson violent parcouru son corps et il se libéra en criant. Il se relâcha, haletant.

Duo remonta jusqu'au visage abandonné du brun et lui donna un langoureux baiser. Il semblerait que le jeune homme ait atteint l'extase... Le châtain sourit et caressa la joue du garçon avant de murmurer à son oreille:

(Pas de répis, petite teigne, je vais te faire payer tout ce que tu m'a fais subir... Je vais te faire mourrir de plaisir...

Il donna un léger coup de dent au lobe et refit jouer ses mains sur le corps alanguit d'Heero qui poussa un gémissement alors qu'il se sentait se retendre sous les caresses expertes. Se reperdant dans les sensations si fortes que lui faisait éprouver le mercenaire, il le sentit à peine écarter ses jambes.

Duo fit entrer un doigts dans l'intimité du garçon. Aussitôt, il le sentit se tendre alors qu'il poussait un cri paniqué. Le mercenaire détourna son attention en lui prodiguant d'habiles caresses. Il le prépara soigneusement, se doutant que le jeune homme était vierge, puis, le jugeant suffisament prêt, s'introdusit en lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes poussèrent un cri, l'un de surprise et l'autre de plaisir. La brun était si étroit! Si chaud! C'était si bon! Duo ne se rapellait pas avoir éprouver un tel plaisir rien qu'en entrant en un de ses amants jusque là. Il saisit brusquement les poignets du jeune homme et le ramena à lui. Il commença alors à se mouvoir à l'intérieur du brun.

Il le vit ouvrir brusquement les yeux et s'accrocher convulsivement à ses épaules, les griffant presque. Le châtain accélera la cadence et les cris d'Heero se firent de plus en plus fort alors que ses bras et ses jambes se nouaient autour de Duo. Le mercenaire gémissant saisit à pleines mains les fesses du jeune homme et le fit bouger en cadence avec ses propres coups de reins, accroissants leurs plaisirs.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient perdus dans leurs sensations et celles de l'autre, bougeant simultanement, leurs corps nus luisant de sueurs. Le brun avait la tête rejeté en arrière, les yeux mi-clôs, laissant échapper des sons incohérants sans contrôles et Duo avait la bouche perdue dans le cou du jeune homme, lêchant la chair fine et tendre, savourant le pouls effréné qu'il ressentait sur ses lèvres, sous sa langue.

Arrivé au paroxisme de son plaisir, Heero se libéra de nouveau suivi de près par Duo qui étouffa leurs cris de jouissances en embrassant de nouveau passionément le brun. Puis il sentit l'ex-conseiller se reposer totalement sur lui. Il s'était évanoui. Duo se laissa tomber sur le matelas en veillant à garder le jeune homme sur lui. Puis il se dégagea et allongea le brun sur le côté après l'avoir sommairement nettoyé, le recouvrant d'une des couvertures qui avaient valsées sur le sol. Il s'occupa ensuite de lui-même et avec ses dernières forces, prit son amant dans ses bras et sombra à son tour.

* * *

Quatre et Wufei se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Heero. Il était plus de midi et Duo n'avait pas fait son apparition. Ils furent surpris de voir la tête des gardes devant la porte. Les hommes étaient écarlates, deux d'entres eux avaient disparus et l'on entendait des cris étranges venant du fond du couloir... 

L'un des soldats en train de s'éventer leva la tête vers eux et souffla:

(A votre place, j'entrerais pas... Ca a été... Comment dire, agité pendant la matinée...

Les deux mercenaires se regardèrent et firent un large sourire.

(Mission accomplie! Déclarèrent-ils d'une même voix avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard interloqué des pauvres gardes.

TBC...

* * *

/Flo/ Fiou! Bon, prochain chapître, angst d'Hee-chan, baston et plan! 

/Duo/ Florinoir, je te vénère!

/Heero/ Aggga...greuh..blougaaaaaaaaaa...

/Flo/ Pas remis, je vois...

RAR:

/Wufei/ Flémmarde...

Shamandalie: Ben tu vois, pas un mais deux lemons! En espérant qu'ils t'aient plus! Et que Quatre ait eu du néttoyage à faire, ça prouvera que j'ai réussi mon coup!

Nekojin: Ravie que le concept te plaise! C'est bien d'inverser de temps en temps, lol! En espérant que ces chapîtres t'aient plus!

Pitchoune Z: Comment ça mon Hee-chan est trop intelligent! Ce type est un génie! Lol! Pour être OOc, il l'est! Mais l'est mimi, nan?

/Heero/ Omae o korosu!

Sinon, si tu aime Heero uke, je pense que tu as été servi!

Au passage, j'ai adoré ta fic, Pour mourir!

Ishtarlee: Nyark, pour sûr qu'il est uke! Ravie que ma version du glaçon te plaise! Ma suis éclatée à les faire s'engueuler avec Duo, lol!

Merci à toutes, pardon pour le retard, please, si vous aimez toujours, continuez à rewiever! Ca fait vraiment plaisir!

Au prochain chapître!


	7. Bordel psychologique, les sentiments alo...

C'est moi qui suis Florinoir !

Titre: Bataille et conséquences

Genre: Yaoi, UA, OOC...

/Heero/ Ouais!

Source: Et oui, Pitchoune Z! Epyon est peut-être le père! Mais... Haha! Après son autodestruction, Wings qui s'est loupé, est au garage... Le chirurgien Edwards arivera-t-il à la remettre d'applomb avant le défilé inter-robot le plus important de sa jeune carrière!

Disclamer: Hee-chan... T'es sûr!

/Heero/ Je refuse cette mission.

Aaaah, j'aurais essayé, mais à part Johan, le scientifique ravagé et les soldats, y a personne à moi...

Notes: Alors tout d'abord, j'avais promis l'explication et la baston dans ce chapître mais le passage oh-mon-dieu-je-fais-quoi-j'sais-plus-quoi-penser m'as prit plus de place que prévu alors pour me faire pardonner la suite vient juste après, normalement! Pouvais pas les caser de suite, quand même, lol! Et même, z'ont pas fini de s'engueuler, c'est plus marrant comme ça!

Ensuite, j'avais commencé à répondre aux rewiews par mail quand soudain Squall et Kamui sont apparus devant moi! Et j'ai tellement bavé que j'ai foutu en l'air mon ordi!

/Heero/...

Bah quoi?

/Heero/ ... Ok. En d'autres termes, accés de flemmite aigu.

... Ouin! Bon, en tout cas, RAR au prochain chapître!

Bonnne lecture!

* * *

Heero reprit lentement conscience. Il garda un moment les yeux fermés, se sentant entouré de chaleur. Il se sentait étrange. Epuisé. Comblé. C'était vraiment bizarre, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi... serein?

Puis les évènement de la matinée lui revinrent en tête et il ouvrit brusquement les paupières. Il se trouvait sur le lit, sous une couverture.

Prisonnier des bras possessif du mercenaire.

Nu.

Tout les deux.

/Oh c'est pas vrai...

Il avait complètement perdu l'esprit ou quoi! Il avait...Il avait...

Le brun se mordit violemment la lèvre.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit! Il avait totalement cédé, LUI!

Il avait même aimé!

Pour quoi allait-il passer maintenant! Ah, il allait bien ricaner, le salopard quand il se réveillerait; le fameux ex-conseiller se faire avoir de la sorte!

Pas question!

Heero glissa tout doucement hors de l'emprise du châtain et sortit du lit silencieusement. Il se dirigea à petits pas vers la salle de bain. Il avait les jambes flageollantes et du mal à marcher, sans parler de la douleur au... En y repensant, le brun repiqua un blush impressionant...

Il se lava en silence et enfila sa tunique. Puis il se faufila vers la sortie. Les gardes lui faisaient confiance et le laisserait s'en aller si il leur disait qu'il voulait aller dans la salle que Trowa lui avait montré la veille... Il passerait la journée à travailler la-bas.

Ainsi il ne croiserait pas le mercenaire.

Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter les sarcasmes du châtain triomphant.

Il rechercha ses plans et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient près du lit.

Jurant mentalement, le brun déploya des trésors de discrétions pour récupérer les précieuses feuilles _sans_ alerter Duo.

Qui dormait comme un bienheureux.

Heero eut une flambée de râge en voyant le sourire satisfait du jeune homme châtain. Et en se surprenant à aimer le spectacle du combattant endormi...

Il saisit ses plans et courrut presque jusqu'à la sortie.

* * *

Duo ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa, rassemblant ses longues mèches éparpillées avant de soupirer.

/Parti.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Lui-même redoutait un peu de croiser le jeune homme après ça.

Il se prépara et sortit de la chambre. Aussitôt les gardes prirent un air coupable.

/Ca va, je pense pas qu'il cherche à trahir le seigneur Barton. les rassurat-il.

Les soldats se relâchèrent un peu... Mais ils restaient écarlates...

Le mercenaire secoua la tête et partit à la recherche de ses amis.

Il les trouva dans le camp en train d'étudier des documents, la mine soucieuse.

/Ah, Duo.

Quatre le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la table.

/Jette un oeil à ça. Ces infos nous ont été transmises dans l'après-midi. Elles viennent d'Hilde.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils.

/Un...

* * *

/Un nouveau conseiller?

/Heero, pourrais-tu nous éclairer?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le brun qui croisa les bras.

Il était en train de travailler sur une poudre explosive améliorée quand Trowa et Wufei était venu le chercher.

Sans gardes.

Heero avait silencieusement enrâgé, se doutant que l'absence de gardiens s'expliquait par ce qu'il avait fait dans la matinée...

/Ce n'est pas si étonnant, vous n'imaginiez tout de même pas que le seigneur de Peacecraft n'aie qu'un seul stratège! J'étais le plus doué, mais il y en a d'autres tout à fait capable...

/Hilde nous a dit que...

/Hilde Schbeicker! J'le savais qu'elle était pas nette! Ainsi c'est elle votre taupe...

/De toute façon, tu es de notre côté maintenant, non?

/Oui, mais bon, je rate une occasion de prouver au seigneur Merquize que j'ai encore raison...

/Heero...

/Bref! Les interrompit Quatre, agacé, Hilde a découvert qu'un homme occupait désormais la place d'Heero au côté de Zecks Merquize, selon son message, il s'agirait d'un grand châtain aux yeux bleus. Heero?

/Treize Kuschénada, seigneur du Royaume d'Oz. Très proche du seigneur. Intelligent, excelle dans les coups tordus. Ce type te fait croire qu'il prépare une chose et tu te rends compte trop tard qu'en fait son but était tout autre...

Catherine Bloom renchérit:

/En effet, j'ai déjà eu affaire à cet homme lors d'un conseil. Je me rappele d'une grande prestance, un charisme indéniable... Et une grande clairvoyance...

/Hilde écrit que Zecks Merquize fait passer ton enlèvement pour un voyage afin d'asseoir la suprématie du royaume de Peacecraft dans les contrées du Sud. Seuls sont au courant les stratèges sous les ordres de ce Kuschrénada. Merquize leurs a apparament donné comme priorité de te retrouver..., déclara gravement Quatre à Heero.

/Il ne leur faudra pas très longtemps avant de s'apercevoir que c'est notre oeuvre...

Wufei arpenta la salle, songeur... Il releva la tête.

/Ce Treize est-il si dangeureux?

/Oui. Je me rappele de son regard quand il me voyait aux côtés de Merquize... C'est un opportuniste. Ambitieux. Lui et le seigneur sont de la même trempe...

/Génial, ironisa Duo, deux psychopathes mégalos... T'as-t-il déjà vu sous ta véritable apparence?

/Non. Seul le seigneur Merquize avait ce droit.

/Bien! Voilà ce que je propose. Grâce à l'absence d'Heero en armure contre nous, nous regagnons du terrains, mais nous devons persevérer! Dès demain, Duo retourne sur les champs de bataille pour booster les troupes. Heero, continue à travailler sur tes plans. Wufei te sera sans doute utile. Quand à moi, je vais chercher des renseignements sur ce fameux Kuschrénada afin de tenter d'anticiper ses prochaines actions!

Les autres approuvèrent les dires du stratège blond et la réunion fut conclue. Quatre entama une longue discution avec les deux seigneurs et Heero fila directement dans son laboratoire improvisé. Durant tout le temps du conseil, il n'avait jamais croisé le regard de Duo.

Le mercenaire soupira, ce qui n'échappa à ses amis.

Wufei se rapprocha de lui.

/Tu veux en parler?

Le châtain ramena sa chevelure en arrière et grogna:

/Tu viens avec moi à la taverne?

* * *

Les deux amis s'installèrent à une table dans un coin, à l'abri du brouhaha des soldats buvant et lutinant des serveuses et se firent servir deux pintes. Il était rare que Wufei se laisse aller à boire, mais il accompagna Duo afin de le mettre plus à l'aise. Aussitôt la première gorgée avalée, le Chinois alla droit au but:

/Que s'est-il exactement passé avec Heero?

Le châtain eut un ricanement.

/Comme si les gardes à l'entrée de la chambre ne s'était pas chargé d'éclairer vos lanternes...

/Après, Maxwell.

/Ben tu sais, ça s'est passé tellement vite... C'était un coup de tête, en fait, une pulsion! Bon, vu le coup que vous nous avez fait, vous vous doutiez que... enfin, voilà, quoi, qu'il me plaisait... physiquement, hein! Puis j'ai senti que c'était réciproque alors j'ai craqué et je lui ai sauté dessus... Et il m'a pas repoussé longtemps, crois moi! Puis lorsque je me suis réveillé, il était plus là. Voilà.

/Et... Tu en pense quoi?

Duo se renfonça dans son siège. Ce qu'il en pensait, hein? Il n'en savait foutrement rien, en fait... Si il ne doutait absolument pas de l'attirance physique qui, soit dit en passsant, ne s'était absolument pas atténuée, il était dans le flou total pour ce qui était de ses sentiments...

Ce type l'énervait, le mettait hors de lui! Ils n'avaient pas de points communs, c'était un morveux à l'égo démesuré, mais... il avait adoré leur étreinte, avait adoré le tenir contre lui, observer le plaisir sur son visage... Duo était persuadé que l'amour physique était un bon révélateur sur les sentiments. Quoi qu'on en pense, le corps et l'esprit étaient étroitement liés. Si il avait éprouvé autant de jouissance et de satisfaction avec le brun, c'était qu'il devait ... Arg! L'apprécier un petit peu, quelque part...

... Bon ok, beaucoup!

/Oh shiiiiiiiit... gémit le châtain.

Wufei le regardait toujours, attendant une réponse. Duo lui jeta un regard complètement déprimé avant de lâcher:

/Wuffi, j'suis maudit... Heero-mônsieur-ex-conseiller-géniallissime-auto-proclamé a beau être le pire des fléaux que j'ai jamais connu...

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un murmure.

/Pardon? dit Wufei en tendant l'oreille.

/Jecroisquej'ensuisamoureux...

/Hein!

/JE SUIS AMOUREUX DU PETIT CRETIN! T'es contents!

Wufei fixa son ami pendant quelques secondes avant de souffler:

/Winner avait raison... Mpfff...héhéhé... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Duo, vert de râge frappa violemment du poings sur la table.

/C'est bon! Tu as assez ricané à mes dépends, traître infâme!

/Hihihihi! Désolé, mais... C'est trop drôle! Dire que vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous chercher des crosses...

/Wufei... gronda dangereusement le châtain.

/C'est bon Duo, je me calme, je me calme...

Le châtain se relâcha et se prit les tempes dans les mains.

/J'suis mal... Il me déteste...

/Rien n'est moins sûr... Heero n'est pas du genre à céder au premier venu, je crois... Il est assez décidé et maître de lui, mais surtout, il a une énorme fierté. Si il te détestait vraiment, il ne t'aurait pas laissé faire. Et puis, c'est quoi cet apitoiement! Je t'ai connu plus combattif! N'est tu pas celui qui à notre première rencontre, à défié Quatre en combat singulier en clamant "ce que je veux, je l'obtiens toujours!"!

Duo releva la tête. Wufei sourit de satisfaction en voyant que son petit discours avait fait mouche. Les améthystes brillaient à nouveau de défi. Le regard qu'il avait avant chaques batailles.

De n'importe quelles sortes.

Le mercenaire châtain avala le contenu de son verre d'un traît et se leva.

/Wuffi, tu me laisse la place ce soir dans la chambre du morback! On a une petite discution à avoir...

Le Chinois suivit son ami.

_Finalement_, pensa-t-il avec une petite grimace de dépit, _c'est moi qui joues les entremetteurs, là... Puisse Quatre ne jamais l'apprendre!

* * *

_

Heero vérifia à nouveau ses plans avant de soupirer. Il était sûr de pouvoir améliorer cette formule, mais était obligé de tout revoir, ses premiers calculs étant resté au château desormais ennemi...

Et puis il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à travailler de toute façon... Il avait beau s'acharner sur ses inventions, il ne pouvait cesser de repenser à la matinée...

Sa toute première fois s'était passé avec un type qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

Qu'il détestait et qui le détestait.

Et pourtant...

Il rougit furieusement.

Il avait adoré.

Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il avait complétement et définitivement adoré.

Ces sensations qu'il avait ressenti, ce plaisir si... intense! Cette perte totale de contrôle sur son corps...

Il tremblait encore rien que de souvenir de ses mains sur sa peau, ses mains si chaudes, si expertes, ses longs doigts qui jouaient avec chaques parcelles de lui, réveillant les terminaisons nerveuses, le rendant fou de plaisir... Sa bouche accentuant cette jouissance si soudaine, inconnue... Lui faisant perdre toute retenue...

Et lorsqu'il l'avait senti entrer en lui...

Heero lâcha un petit gémissement...

Lorsqu'ils avaient bougés ensembles... Ca avait été si _bon_! Il avait eu l'impression de mourrir consumé, les sens saturés de plaisir!

Le brun se releva brusquemment et courrut presque dans les couloirs du château.

Il detestait perdre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Il haissait ça!

Une bonne douche froide lui remétrait les idées en place! Après tout, il avait dix-sept ans, approximativement, à cet âge là, on avait des montées d'hormones, c'était tout à fait normal! Puis l'autre était quand même attirant...

Oui, ce n'était que ça, une brusque poussée d'hormones.

Pour tout les deux.

Le mercenaire ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Deux ans de plus, à tout casser.

Ils se détestaient, sinon.

_Je n'aurais jamais donné mon corps à quelqu'un que je méprise. _

Heero voulu faire taire cette voix en courrant plus vite.

_Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant.Même pas pour Midi Une. Mon premier amour..._

Non!

_Bien sûr que si. Et ce n'est pas en piquant un sprint que je vais échapper au fond de mes pensées._

Le brun stoppa net et inspira un grand coup. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait! Il se parlait tout seul, se faisait complètement dominer par ses état d'âmes... Ce Duo était vraiment très mauvais pour ses nerfs!

Et puis de toute façon, cette nuit ,c'était Wufei qui le "surveillerait". Avec le Chinois, ils allaient parler inventions et philosophie, lui octroyant du répis.

Un sursit avant de replonger dans le tulmute que faisait naître en lui la pensée du châtain.

Il termina le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre d'un pas plus mesuré, un peu plus calme. Il s'etonna un moment de ne voir aucuns soldats devant sa porte puis sera les poings, la honte affluant de nouveau.

Alors comme ça, ils pensaient tous qu'il allait être le toutou du crétin! Ce... Cet imbécile avait dû bien en parler à tout le monde!

Serrant les dents, il entra...

Et vit Duo assit contre le lit, le regardant fixement.

Merde.

TBC...

* * *

/Duo/ Et là je me lêve, lui roule la pelle du siècle en lui arrachant ses fringues pis...

/Flo/ Je suis la seule autorisée à baver sur ce clavier!

/Heero/ J'aime bien la version de Duo, moi...

/Flo/ Et depuis quand on te demande ton avis?

/Heero/ Ze boude, na! Et pis je te déteste!(court en roulant du cul et en agitant les mains)

/Duo/ Attends moi mamour!( Lui court après en arrachant sa chemise tel David Duckovny qu'à vu une jeunette d'à peine cinquante ans en détresse)

/Flo/ ... Je dois leur payer un psy ou les louer aux publicitaires de Barbie?

Le prochain chap est juste après! Et désolée pour les fautes, Elenea a pas trop le temps en ce moment!


	8. Explication et baston

C'est moi qui suis Florinoir !

Titre: Bataille et conséquences

Genre: Yaoi, UA, OOC...

/Zecks/ C'est certain!

Source: Cancer est reapparu dans les vies de Shen Long et Taurus! Il va être obligé de lui dire! Pendant ce temps, Heavy- arms apprends par Sandrock que c'est Epyon qui a tenté de l'assassiner...

Disclamer: Hee-chan... T'es sûr!

/Heero/ Je refuse cette mission.

Aaaah, j'aurais essayé, mais à part Johan, le scientifique ravagé et les soldats, y a personne à moi...

* * *

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Heero au milieu de la pièce et Duo contre le lit, se fixant.

Puis semblant se reveiller, le brun eut un mouvement de recul vers la porte, mais le mercenaire réagit vivement et rapide comme l'éclair, saisit le bras du garçon et l'attira contre son torse.

/Tu ne vas nulle part. On doit parler.

/Il n'y a rien à dire! Lâche moi!

/La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, tu ne semblait plus le vouloir deux minutes après...

L'ex-conseiller, écarlate, ne put que bégayer:

/Tu... Tu... Tu!

/C'était déloyal! Comment pouvait-il réflechir alors qu'il était collé au châtain et que ce dernier lui faisait de telles allusions! Il n'avait même pas pu se préparer psychologiquement à cette confrontation!

/Je te lâche que si tu t'assoies et que tu me promets de ne pas tenter de fuir...

/JE NE FUYAIS PAS!

/Nan, bien sûr, t'allais juste vérifier si les gongs de la porte étaient bien huilés!

/...PAR EXEMPLE!

/C'que tu peux être gamin parfois!

Heero inspira. Là, l'autre marquait un point, il se comportait come un gosse en pleine colère. Ca lui ressemblait pas ça...

/... D'accord.

/Biiiien! On est en progrès! Sourit le mercenaire en laissant le brun tomber sur le lit.

/... Tu veux parler de quoi!

Duo soupira: ça allait pas être facile de convaincre cette tête de mûle! Mais bon, de toute façon, il l'aurait.

/Ce matin, nous avons...

/Je sais ce qu'on a fait! Pas la peine de me rappeler que je me suis fait avoir!

/Hein!

/Je parie que tu as bien dû en ricaner avec tes potes!

/Mais tu me fais quoi là!

Le châtain s'était brusquement redressé et dardait un regard furieux sur le brun. Aussitôt celui-ci se releva face à lui, frémissant de râge.

/Ne joues pas les innocents! C'était quoi, un pari! Ou alors tu avais besoin de te soulager au point de sauter sur une personne que tu hait!

/C'est comme ça que tu l'as prit!

/Et comment j'aurais dû interpréter! railla l'ex-conseiller, tu...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Duo l'avait saisi par les épaules et l'avait renversé sur le matelas.

/MAIS POUR QUI TU ME PRENDS! Hurla-t-il en plaquant le brun sidéré sur les draps.

Le châtain était littéralement fou de colère. Alors c'était comme ça que ce petit con le voyait! Comme ça qu'il avait décidé de voir toute la passion qu'il lui avait donné!

/TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE COUCHE AVEC N'IMPORTE QUEL TYPE AYANT DE QUOI SATISFAIRE MES ENVIES!

/Je...

/Sâches, monsieur l'ex-conseiller, gronda Duo,que j'ai tout ceux que je désire! Qu'avant de passer la nuit dans ta chambre je venais de me "soulager" comme tu dis! Et tu sais pourquoi! Parce que je voulais justement EVITER CA!

/Oh, bien sûr! Je te dégoûte à ce point! C'était pour m'humilier, j'avais donc raison!

/Est ce que tu t'entends parler! T'es complètement incohérant! Tu m'en veux pour quoi, au juste!

/Je...

Le brun était complètement perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Plus quoi répliquer.

Bon sang.

Que dire?

/Tu m'as enlevé. On arrivait pas à parler sans provoquer de disputes. Et d'un coup, on... Je n'ai pas une grande connaissance de ce genre de choses... Je ne sais pas... pourquoi tu aurais fait ça... Si ce n'était pas pour me nuire.

Duo soupira. Il s'était un peu calmé. En effet, ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens... Et pour le brun qui cherchait de explications à tout...

/Ecoute... Quand je t'ai... on peut dire sauté dessus... Je n'ai pas agit en y réfléchissant...

Les hormones, quoi!

Heero avait presque craché ces mots. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal quand il se disait cela!

/Sûrement. Mais j'ai réfléchi, ensuite. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle fusion avec _personne_. Et Dieu sais si j'ai eu des amants, des amantes...

/Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire! Que tu as eu ce concept absurde et inexistant qu'on appèle coup de foudre!

/Oui.

Le brun voulut ricaner. Mais les améthystes qui le fixait si gravement, la réponse sans détour l'en empechèrent.

/C'est stupide... Murmurat-il d'une voix qu'il sentit trembler; à son grand damn.

/Ca, j'te l'accorde.

Le châtain s'écroula à côté d'Heero, le lâchant. Le brun ne bougeat pas.

/... Et toi?

/Moi quoi?

/T'as pas eu le... Enfin, comme moi quoi!

/... Le coup de foudre est une bêtise mièvre et puérile, le genre de choses que content les parents aux jeunes filles prépubères... renifla Heero, méprisant.

/... Duo... Comment est ce que ça a pu nous arriver! Je veux dire, on se haissait, non?

/Pour être honnête, je t'ai désiré dès que je t'ai vu.

/Oh... Et je crois que j'ai été aussi...

/Détestable? Teigneux? Horrible?

/... Aussi mauvais envers toi parce que... Ben j'étais un peu... troublé, quoi... Kuso, j'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui dit ça...

Le châtain sourit en se retournant vers Heero.

/Bon, maintenant qu'on s'est admit qu'on se détestait pas, voire qu'on...

/Le dis pas, c'est trop bizarre! Grimaça le brun.

/Si tu veux! Bref, tu peux me le dire maintenant... Ca a été si terrible pour toi?

/Non... C'est juste que... C'est assez perturbant d'éprouver de telles choses grâce à un type que tu te persuadais de détester...

/J'me disais aussi! Parce que j'étais sûr de t'avoir emmené au septième ciel et ...

/EH! Te vante pas trop non plus! Après tout, c'était ma première fois, normal que j'ai vite réagit!

/T'insinues quoi, je suis un amant exceptionnel!

/J'ai pas encore de quoi comparer...

D'un coup de reins, Duo se repositionna au dessus du brun. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, le laissant pantelant, avant de lui sussurer au creux de l'oreille:

/T'as pas intêret à essayer de chercher... Désormais, tu es à moi...

Et ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et répliquer, il entreprit de réaffirmer sa propriété sur le corps du jeune homme...

* * *

Le lendemain, Duo partit combattre l'armée que Zecks Merquize avait envoyé sur le frond nord. La victoire fut vite acquise. L'absence du "démon" en armure noire affaiblissait considérablement Peacecraft et redonnait de l'espoir aux soldats de Faydaus. Courage renforcé par la présence d'un mercenaire plus combattif et en forme que jamais.

Quatre et Trowa Barton étaient partis voir des gens qui pourrait les aider à cerner Treize Kuschrénada tandis que Catherine Bloom rassurait les civils et que Heero et Wufei travaillaient sur des armes que le brun était obligé de repenser, ayant laissé les plans des autres au château de Merquize.

Les gardes n'étant plus nécessaire à la surveillance de l'ex-conseiller furent renvoyés au campement.

Et naturellement, tous sûrent alors que le redoutable conseiller de Zecks Merquize était le garçon de même pas dix-huit ans ramené par Duo Maxwell.

Et tous sûrent que le commandant Maxwell et le jeune homme partageaient le même lit.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

* * *

Duo était rentré et ne quittait plus la chambre d'Heero depuis une semaine. Ayant entendu les rumeurs dans le campement, il avait ordonné à son amant de ne pas quitter le château.

Le lendemain de l'interdiction de Duo, le brun se dégageat discrètement des bras possessifs du châtain et se prépara pour aller prendre l'air...dans le campement.

Heero n'aimait pas les ordres.

Il sortit de la demeure seigneuriale et flana parmis les tentes. On était dans la matinée déjà bien avencée, il y avait de l'activité. Des soldats s'entraînaient, d'autres jouaient aux cartes...

Un groupe d'hommes aperçut le jeune homme et le reconnurent. Parmis eux(Hanakimi...BLAAAF! Ouais, ça va, j'le ferais plus!) se tenait Johan, l'ex-amant préféré de Duo.

Les yeux du blond flamboyèrent à sa vue.

Johan détestait ce petit arriviste, un ennemi, un gringalet qui les avait ridiculisé sur le champ de bataille.

Un gringalet qui lui avait ôté toutes chances de partager une histoire avec le commandant Maxwell...

Il l'interpella:

/Hey toi! Le "chevalier"! ironisa-t-il.

Heero soupira intérieurement et continua son chemin.

/On te parle, chien de traître!

_Mais il croit quoi le bouseux, qu'il va me faire perdre mon sang-froid avec ses insultes pathétiques! Bien une idée de soldats, ça!_

Mais le brun avait beau se moquer intérieurement, sa fierté reprit le dessus et il se retourna vers la bande.

_Six... Largement dans mes cordes..._

/Alors, c'est aussi comme ça que t'es devenu le conseiller de Merquize! Brailla l'un des hommes sous les rires gras des autres.

Un petit attroupement commença à se former autour des six hommes et de Heero.

/En massacrant des imbéciles pour prouver ma valeur? Ou aviez vous une autre idée en tête, messieurs!

La petite foule se mit à gronder. Le brun savait qu'il ne s'était pas attiré les faveurs des spectateurs à dos, mais il était arrivé à un stade de colère où il s'en moquait éperdument. Son orgueuil déjà mit à mal pour avoir si facilement cédé à Duo, et ce, à tout les points de vues, ne souffrait pas d'être en plus insulté par de tels types!

C'est alors que Johan crâcha:

/T'es une vraie pute! T'écartes les jambes pour avoir ce que tu veux! En fait, t'es rien de plus qu'un déchet avec un beau cul et une jolie gueule, un vendu, un lâche protégé par du métal et quelques tours de passe-passe!

Le silence se fit. Heero s'était figé. Le blond avait utilisé tellement de dédain et de haine dans l'injure que même ses amis ne purent en ricaner immédiatement.

Le côté raisonnable du brun lâcha complètement.

D'un pas parfaitement calme contrastant totalement avec son humeur intérieure, il se dirigeat vers les spectateurs, saisit une épée se foutant royalement du cri d'indignation de son propriétaire, puis se plaça au centre des six hommes.

D'une voix froide, chargée de défi et de râge il dit:

/Amenez-vous.

* * *

Duo se réveilla quelques minutes après le départ de son amant. Il s'étira langoureusement, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, et étendit le bras de l'autre côté du lit. Il tatonna et se redressa, plus alerte quand il ne sentit pas la présence d'Heero.

Le châtain parcouru du regard la pièce, jura et se leva d'un bond, envoyant valser les couvertures.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans le camp, ce fut un Wufei grognon qui croisa un Duo fulminant.

/Maxwell, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

/Le petit crétin s'est fait la malle! Je lui avait interdit de sortir sans moi! Il est pas encore intégré, merde!

/Duo... Connaissant un peu le caractère de l'individu, je pense que lui interdire quelque chose était la dernière chose à faire...

/Tu m'aide à ramener cet imbécile par la peau du cul où tu continues à me chambrer!

Cachant un sourire narquois, le Chinois emboîta le pas à son ami.

Ils étaient partis pour silloner le campement quand ils virent un attroupement disposé en cercle.

/Mais c'est quoi encore ce merdier! Duo, on cherchera Heero plus tard, ça m'a tout l'air d'être une rixe!

Le châtain lâcha un soupir frustré mais se dirigea avec Wufei vers la petite foule.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin et se figèrent en voyant l'objet de tous les regards.

Heero, une épée à la main, le visage fermé, entouré de six soldats armés et en garde.

Le sang du châtain ne fit qu'un tour.

/Le con!

Il allait se précipiter vers les combattants mais fut retenu par la poigne ferme de son ami.

/Wufei! Merde, mais lâche moi!

/Duo, regarde. Contentes-toi d'observer.

/Mais..!

Soudain deux des hommes se jetèrent sur Heero, suivi des quatres autres.

Tout se passa alors très vite.

Vif comme un chat, le brun para la premiere attaque tout en se baissant pour faucher les jambes du deuxième. Il se tourna ensuite,shoutant dans l'épée de l'homme à terre, écrasa son poing sur le nez du premier, le mettant KO . Il désarma ensuite le troisième d'un coup de lame, donna un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac du quatrième et projeta son pied sur le cinquième. Ne restait plus que Johan encore debout, qui mordit bientôt la poussière. Il se retourna pour se retrouver avec la lame d'Heero pointée sur la gorge.

/Sache, pauvre tâche, que cette armure, ce métal noir et ces quelques tour de passe-passe comme tu le disais, sont mes créations. Et Gundam n'est pas contrôlable par n'importe quel péquin! Tu m'insulte encore une fois, et je te refais bouffer la terre, et définitivement cette fois. C'est clair!

Le garçon se tourna ensuite vers les spectateurs muets de stupeur.

/L'armure me donnait un avantage physique, soit. Mais je suis moi-même un combattant! J'ose espérer qu'après cette petite bagarre de gamins de rues, vous en êtes convaincus!

Sur ce, il lâcha son arme et partit.

Wufei sourit à Duo, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

/Bon maintenant si tu le rattrapais avant qu'il ne décide de mettre à sac le camp?

Le châtain emmergea, referma la bouche et courru vers le jeune homme.

* * *

Le brun essayait de se calmer.

/HEERO! FOUTU TETE DE LARD, ATTENDS MOI!

... Et c'était pas gagné.

Il ne ralenti pas son allure et se retourna vivement en montrant les dents quand Duo lui attrapa l'épaule.

/Wow! Hey, c'est bon, j'ai assisté à ta petite démo, je sais, enfin, on sait tous que tu te défends. Mais tu m'as désobei! Je t'avais dit que c'était dangeureux!_En fait, ce serait plutôt pour les autres, mais bon..._ Tu es toujours prisonnier de guerre pour eux!

/Tu couches toujours avec tes prises de guerres!

Duo le gifla.

/Petit con, gronda-t-il, il me semble qu'on a déjà eu ce genre de conversation!

/Tu t'es vanté à combien de pays d'avoir réussi à dominer à la guerre comme au lit le redoutable chevalier noir! Eclata Heero.

/Mais merde, personne! Les nouvellles vont vite dans ce genre de lieu! Et je te rappele qu'il y avait des témoins auditifs!

/Ouais, par ta faute!

Duo inspira profondement et fit appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas secouer le morveux comme un prunier. Quoiqu'il l'aurait entraîné dans la chambre, il avait été rudement sexy pendant le combat et... aaarrrgg! Ils étaient en train de s'engueuler merde!

/Ok... On va se calmer tout les deux et retourner à la chambre. On va y réavoir cette bon dieu de connerie de discution comme quoi, _non_, tu n'es pas une conquète ephémère, et _non_, tu ne sers pas qu'à réchauffer mon lit; sur ce, on s'enverra en l'air, ce qui me fait d'ailleurs penser qu'on pourrait sauter la discution, grosse perte de temps, mais bon... t'es ok?

/Mouais...

/Génial!

/... Et je te signale que tu dors dans _mon_ lit! Grommela le brun en suivant Duo.

* * *

Le scientifique finit la lecture des plans qu'il avait sous les yeux et releva la tête vers Treize et Lady Une. Il avait l'air d'un enfant à qui on aurait offert le plus beau cadeau du monde.

/C'est incroyable. Merveilleux. Splendide.

Tout le corps du vieil homme se mit à trembler.

/Docteur, est ce que vous vous sentez...

/YYYYYYAHOUUUUUUUUUU! Désolé seigneur, mais ces plans représentent un challenge pour moi! Quand je pense que c'est un jeune homme qui a crée une telle merveille de technologie! Ah, il a bien bluffé son monde le petiot!

/Docteur, vous ne devez parler de ceci à personne! Vous travaillerez dans le plus grand secret à adapter tout ces plans de façon à ce que je puisse m'en servir, est ce bien clair?

/Limpide, seigneur! Je m'y met tout de suite! Quelle émotion!

Treize Kushrénada et lady Une sortirent de la pièce, laissant le scientifique à son extase.

/Lady Une, êtes vous sûre d'avoir choisi judicieusement?

/Je me porte garante de cet homme. Bien qu'excentrique, c'est le meilleur cerveau que j'ai pû trouver, seigneur.

/Bien. Je ne peux m'absenter plus longtemps vis à vis de Zecks. Je lui ai promis de le conseiller sur une attaque sur Faydaus, avec ce que nous avons pu traduire des inventions du freluquet. je vous recontacterez.

/Bien, votre excellence.

TBC...

* * *

/Treize/ Je me sens comme une rose coupée... Comment as-tu pu me faire passer pour un fourbe, un pleûtre, un faquet!

/Flo/ Il suffit! Tu te dois d'accepter ton rôle céans! Où je ne répondrais guère de ta survie déjà fort compromise!

/Treize/ Ô râge! Ô désespoir! Ô aristocratie et classe-qui-tue ennemis! N'ai je donc tant vécu que pour cette infâmie!

/Corneille alias l'auteur qui m'a bien fait marrer en troisième/ Plagiat! Plaaagiaaat!

/Flo/ Tu tiens à ce que je fike sur Le Cid!

/Corneille/ Morbleu!

/Duo/ J'aime pas le fromage...

/Heero/ T'aime pas la culture non plus...

/Trowa/ Ton rôle déteint sur toi mon vieux...

/Flo/ Le tien aussi... 'garde moi ça, Quatre et Wufei sont tombés dans les pommes en t'entendant parler...

RAR:

Nekojin: Miiirciii! Bien sûr qu'ils vont encore s'engueuler, m'éclate trop à le faire!

/Heero/ T'es vraiment...

SM avec J?

/Heero/ ... Géniale!

Sinon, j'ai déjà une confrontation Duo/Zecks en tête.;. Mwahahahahaha!

/Duo/Zecks/ Quel est ce frisson qui nous glace...

Pitchoune.Z: Lool!En fait, dans la saison 1, Shenlong vivait le grand amour avec Taurus mais elle était jeune et frivole... Et là elle va annoncer à Shen long et Cancer, son amant d'autrefois la nouvelle de leur hypothétique paternité alors...

Et oui, je lis et je relis ta fic!

/Heero/ Et tu nous inonde de bave avec les scènes du lac, près de la mer et pis avec Solo!

Nyaaaaaah! J'fais c'que j'veux!

Et pis sinon j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'adore le 6x1!

kittival: Pfiou! Deux chapîtres histoire qu'ils passent de suite des insultes aux mots doux! J'espère avoir réussi mon coup, lol!

/Heero/ J'resiste pas assez!

/Duo/ On se prends trop la tête!

Je vais vous...

Shali Maxwell: Je m'éclate avec le caractère d'Heero! Et j'ai toujours aimé quand il répliquait aux conneries de Dudulle, lol! Pour Zecks/Heero/ Duo, j'ai déjà quelques éléments...

/Heero/Zecks/Duo/ Ton sourire, Flo... On a peur...

Mwehehehehehehehehehehe!

/Heero/Zecks/Duo/ AU SECOURS!

Merci à vous toutes et puis vous génez pas pour continuer à donner vos avis!


	9. Inteerlude!

Pseudo: /Heero/ La fol... Florinoir...

/Flo, brouillon en main/ Biiieeeeen!

Titre: Bataille et conséquences.

Genre: UA, OOC-incroyablement-qu'on-se-demande-c'que-j'ai-fumé-pour-leur-faire-un-caractère-pareil, aventures, humour...Yaoi, mais pô dans ce chapître.

Source: Howard à fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour Wing... Mais les séquelles psychorobotiques seront-elles surmontables? Et Talgeese affirme son influence sur les MS du jury... Heavy-arme, pendant ce temps, jure à Sandroc de lui revenir entier après son affrontement avec Epyon... Cancer, lui, demande à parler à Shen-long et Taurus...

Disclamer: /Wings/ Si Florinoir nous traîte aussi mal qu'elle traîte nos pilotes, soit dit en passant, bien fait pour ta gueule, Zero Un! Nyark, Bref, on préfère encore revendiquer notre appartenance à la Sunrise, ces sadiques...

Notes: Ben j'ai piqué l'idée des interludes à Shali Maxwell! Donc, ceci raconte une première rencontre... Bon, vous devinerez vite qui! Et comme d'hab, RAR, fin du chapître!

* * *

Le garçon était installé sur l'un des chevaux de tête. L'homme qui le maintenait devant lui tout en dirigeant sa monture faisait attention à ce qu'il ne soit pas trop bousculé. Cette sensation de protection lui avait manqué pendant sa captivité.

/T'inquiète, p'tit gars, on arrive bientôt au camp! T'auras droit à un bain et de la bouffe super! C'est ma femme qui devrait être de corvée, et par la virilité perdue de Mona-la -barbue, c't'une foutue cuisinière! Garenti! Pas vrai les mecs?

Des acquiescements enthousiastes vinrent des cavaliers les plus proches. Des glapissements surgirent :

/Traîtes nous encore de mecs et on t'feras bouffer c'qui prouve qu't'en ai un, aussi minuscule soit-il!

Les rires vinrent de toute la caravane cette fois-ci, et le garçon, bien qu'il n'ait pas tout compris, se laissa bercer par l'ambiance chaleureuse. Le nomade qui le tenait lui ébourrifa les cheveux et la petite troupe continua sa route dans une atmosphère bon-enfant.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une barrière végétale.

L'enfant leva ses yeux vers son protecteur, posant une question muette. L'homme lui sourit en lui faisant un clin d'oeil malicieux:

/Regarde bien, petit, c'est magique!

Sur ces mots, il poussa un long cri d'oiseau.

Aussitôt, la grande muraille verte s'écarta et le garçon ne chercha pas à cacher son étonnement quand il vit apparaître, au lieu du reste de la forêt, un espèce de petit village.

/Ils sont de retour! Ils sont là!

/Papa!

/Grande soeur!

/Alors, vous avez latté les méchants?

/Vous ramenez quoi?

/Les enfants, laissez les respirer!

Les cavaliers déscendirent de cheval et tous les habitants du curieux village à moitié au sol et à moitié dans les arbres vinrent s'attrouper autour d'eux, les pressant de questions et déchargeant les montures.

/Ca va, pas de pertes, juste Romual et Killa de blessé sérieux, mais pas de vies en danger!

/On a ramené pleins de nourritures et de biens!

/Et pis on a délivré quelques otages!

Un vieil homme chauve à qui il manquait le nez fit son apparition.

/Olah, chef!

/Bienvenue. Je vois que l'attaque a été un succés... Mais qui est cet enfant?

/Un otage, il a été bien brave, ils nous a aidé en combattant comme un vrai guerrier!

L'homme fixa le garçon, qui ne cilla pas sous son regard inquisiteur. Il fit un léger sourire appréciateur et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

/Bienvenu chez les Nomades de l'Est! Quel est ton no...

**BAAOOOUMM!**

/HEEROOOOO!

Une colonne de fumée s'échappa d'un trou au sol alors qu'un vieil homme aux vétements déchirés et couvert de résidus noir en sortait en toussant et vociférant des imprécations. Un petite forme dans le même état de délabrement le suivait. Certains villageois accouraient à leur aide tandis que la plupart riaient en se tenant les côtes. Le cavalier qui tenait toujours le nouvel arrivant par l'épaule était dans le dernier cas tandis que le chef levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il sourit à l'enfant qui regardait la scène, interloqué et expliqua:

/Ne t'en fait pas, c'est un spectacle assez courant ici, il faudra t'y faire jusqu'a ce qu'on retrouve d'où tu viens!

Sur ces mots il se releva et alla vers les deux sinistrés. L'enfant, intrigué, profita du fait que son protecteur finissait de se rouler par terre avec les autres pour s'approcher aussi de la scène. Le vieil homme encore couvert de suie se faisait soigner tout en abreuvant de reproches la silhouette à côté de lui. Cete dernière se révela être un garçon un peu plus jeune que l'ancien otage, couverts des déchets de la petite explosion. Il abordait une expression butée et croisait les bras alors qu'une jeune femme s'occupait de le débarbouiller en vérifiant qu'il n'ait rien de cassé.

/ET QUAND JE TE DIT DE NE PAS FORCER LE MELANGE, TU NE FORCE PAS LE MELANGE! ESPECE DE TETE DE MULE IRRECUPERABLE!

/La science avance à force de culot, vous n'êtes qu'un pleutre! Vieux ringard frileux!

/JE T'EN FICHERAI DU CULOT SALE GOSSE, s'étrangla l'homme alors que la petite foule autour d'eux repartait en fou-rire.

/N'empêche que ça aurait presque marché!

/C'EST LE "PRESQUE" QUI A FAILLI NOUS COUTER LA VIE!

/Pfffff.

/Ce gamin me tuera un jour, se lamenta sur l'épaule du chef le vieil homme.

/Allons, J, vous vous en remettrez... Comme d'habitude...

/Bouhouhouhouhouhoooooouuuu!

/Là, là..., marmonna le chef en tapotant le dos de son camarade d'un air blasé.

La jeune femme qui s'occupait de Heero pouffa:

/Heero, Heero... Ménage le un peu, allons, tu va finir par nous l'épuiser...

/Hn!

/Tu n'a rien de grave. Allez, file te décrasser, petite peste!

Le garçon se leva et alla vers un des petits cabanons. Il passa devant le nouvel arrivant, la tête haute, sans un regard. La femme ricana et avisa alors l'autre enfant.

/Hey toi! Bonjour! Tu es venu avec les soldats? Je suis Sally, tu veux bien me suivre pour que je t'examine?

/L'enfant acquiesca silencieusement et lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

Le garçon déambulait dans le camp, seul. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait été délivré par ce peuple de Nomades et il s'était révélé incapable de se souvenir de son nom ou de l'endroit où il venait. Durant la bataille, il avait reçu un coup sur la tête et selon Sally, ça lui avait "un peu chamboulé le cerveau" et ce n'était que temporaire. Par contre elle s'était révélé incapable de dire quand il retrouverai toute sa mémoire. Les gens du village improvisé étaient très sympathiques, bon-enfant. Il s'agissaient de guerriers venus de l'Est, ayant fui leurs pays pour brigandages ou désertion. Mais ça n'empéchait pas ces personnes d'être agréables aux yeux de l'enfant amnésique.

Il passait devant le trou du jour de son arrivée quand...

**BAAOOOOOUMMM!**

... Il fut projeté en l'air et rattérit plus ou moins durement quelques mètres plus loin.

/Oh, c'est pas vrai! Il a remit ça!

/HEEROOOOOOO!

Des villageois accoururent vers le trou plein de fumée alors que le garçon s'en extirpait en toussant comme un perdu. Le nouvel arrivant se releva aidé de Sally qui soupirait.

J, qui n'était pas dans la cavité qui lui servait de laboratoire à ce moment là, accouru en claudiquant.

/Mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore été inventer? Ce goooooosse!

Mais contre toutes les attentes des spectateurs, le gamin se releva... et...

/YAHOO...Kof!Kof!OOOOO!

/QUOI "YAHOOO"? Par les couilles du taureau borgnedu vieux Fildert! Tu as failli te tuer, eeeeencore une fois!

Heero se jeta sur le vieil homme et martela sa veste, la maculant de suie. Il saignait légèrement de la tempe et du genoux mais son regard marine pétillait, brillant d'autant plus que le petit visage était noir de crasse. Il avait un immense sourire vainqueur.

/J, j'ai réussi! J'AI REUSSI! Il suffit juste de doser la mesure de salpêtre et ... C'est FANTASTIIIIQUE! Vite, faut que je retravaille les calculs! Mwahahahahahaha!

Et le garçon se précipita vers son cabanon avant que quiconque ait pu l'examiner... Sally se passa la main sur le visage et sourit à l'ex-otage.

/Et oui, Heero ne s'exprime que grâce à sa sacro-sainte science! Tu n'as rien, petit?

L'enfant secoua la tête de droite à gauche et la jeune femme allait le laisser partir quand elle se rappela d'une chose.

/Attends, tu veux bien me suivre, s'il te plaît?

* * *

Une fois installé devant un bol de lait, l'enfant leva les yeux vers Sally, attendant qu'elle parle.

/Tu ne te souviens toujours pas?

/Non.

/Ecoute. Nous ne pouvons pas t'aider à retrouver les tiens, si tu as une famille, sans quelques indications... Alors... Tu sais que nous venons des contrées de l'Est, non?

Le garçon acquiesca.

/Personnellement, je viens d'un pays lointain appelé Chine. Et le vieux J est un savant qui provient d'une île, le Japon. Dans nos pays, nous pratiquons la manipulation de l'esprit. De la mémoire. C'était considéré comme de la sorcellerie à l'époque, c'est pour cela que J a terminé ici... Je ne sais pas si cette technique marche mais... J'ai parlé de ton amnésie, ta perte de mémoire, à J et si tu es d'accord, il pourra tenter de... Pratiquer son art sur toi. Si tu le veux.

L'enfant baissa la tête, réflechissant quelques instants. Puis il releva les yeux, déterminé.

/Je veux retrouver la mémoire.

* * *

Sally emmena le garçon vers l'antre de J. Celui-ci maugréait en réparant les dégats de son disciple. Heero était un enfant d'une immense intelligence qu'il avait trouvé très jeune dans une maison de geishas. Sa mère était devenu la concubine d'un homme très influant et ne s'était pas encombré d'emmener son rejeton, fruit d'une union avec un des Diables au long nez qui avaient accosté au pays...L'héritage que le Démon avait physiquement laissé au gamin n'aurai été qu'un handicap pour son maître... J, qui était venu se détendre auprès des femmes, avait repéré ce curieux gamin aux si étranges yeux marines et l'avait surpris à lire. Il avait été ébahi d'apprendre que le gosse avait été son propre professeur et avait voulu connaître les méandres de cet esprit prometteur. Puis... Il s'était attaché à ce petit bout de chou qui s'était passionné pour les sciences au même titre que lui dans sa jeunesse... Et de cobaye, il était passé à assistant... Il était brillant mais... Par la chasteté contreversée de la petite Shunrei, quelle source de soucis! Il en était là de ses reflexions quand la jeune guérisseuse Sally lui confia le petit amnésique. J l'examina sous toutes les coutures sans que le garçon ne s'en offusque. Le savant eut un sourire satisfait.

/Bien, mon garçon, ton problème m'a tout l'air réglable par ma technique! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais pratiquer... Heero!

Le gamin quitta l'établi qu'il était en train de remettre en état et s'approcha.

/Tu vas pratique l'hypnose sur ce garçon! Mais attention, selon la technique que j'ai nommé...

/Le phoenix, je sais. C'est la plus appropriée pour faire renaître de ses cendres une mémoire morte...

/Humph! Tu n'est pas obligé de me singer, petit impertinent!

/Hn.

/Sale... bref, nous allons aller dans ton cabanon et...

/Puis-je savoir pourquoi dans mon espace privé?

/Parce que, petite teigne, tu as foutu en l'air le matériel du labo!

/Ah... Bon, suis moi! J, continuez à remettre en état le labo!

/Ne me donne pas d'ordres, disciple sans respect!

/Oui oui... Viens!

L'enfant aux yeux marines entraîna l'autre garçon vers un arbre et le fit grimper à l'aide d'une échelle de lianes. Ils arrivèrent dans le territoire du petit métis, un cabanon similaire à ceux des autres habitants par lesquels il était relié par des ponts se confondant avec le paysage naturel. L'habitation provisoire était jonchées d'objets hétéroclites, de plans et d'ouvrages. Heero fit s'allonger l'ex-otage sur sa couche et ferma les protections qu'il avait installé sur les ouvertures. Il alluma précautionneusement deux bougies de cire noire et les posta de chaque côté de l'amnésique. Il disposa de la sorte des batonnets odorants. Puis il saisi sur une petite table un pendentif de cristal de forme étrange. Enfin, il daigna parler. Plantant ses perles bleues sombres dans ceux de son patient, il expliqua:

/Nous voilà dans une ambiance propice à l'éveil du subconscient. Lumières faibles, encens à l'opium... L'opium est une drogue que l'on trouve dans l'Est... Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien dosé... Tu vas suivre des yeux le mouvement du pendule- il désigna le pendentif- en te concentrant uniquement sur lui et ma voix. Tu es prêt?

/Oui.

Heero récita alors de sa voix enfantine une litanie dans une langue que le garçon ne comprit pas... Mais elle avait des intonations ressemblant à la manière de parler de Sally. Le pendule se balançait lentement devant se yeux à un rythme régulier. L'odeur des batonnets-_encens_- lui envahissait les narines.

Balancement... Voix hypnotique... Odeur ennivrante... L'enfant n'eut bientôt plus conscience des bruits exterieurs, seule la litanie envôutante lui parvenait aux oreilles... Il se sentait ...bizarre... Envellopé dans un épais brouillard grisâtre... Une fillette, plus âgée que lui qui le regardait en ouvrant les bras... Ses lèvres bougeaient... Mais aucuns sons n'en sortaient... Un... château... Des gens immenses... La petite fille qui riait, qui l'appelait... Toujours aucuns sons... Des brides de la litanie... Un champ... Un bruit sourd... Lointain... Qui se rapproche... _Peur..._ Des chevaux..._ Peur... Course...fuite..._ Des cris, mais si lointains... Et pourtant si proches... Les cavaliers... Horribles... _Sang..._ La petite fille dont le visage se tord de terreur..._ Larmes, cris..._ La fille qui ouvre grand la bouche, qui hurle..._Son nom..._ Qui hurle alors qu'il se fait emporter... _Son nom!_ Il l'entend...

Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il les avaient fermés...

Le souffle court, il reprit lentement ses esprits. Puis il tourna son regard émeraude vers Heero et déclara:

/Mon nom est Trowa.

TBC...

* * *

/Duo/ Bon, maintenant tu reviens à la vrai star de cette fic: MOI!

/Flo/ Ca va les chevilles? Pas trop douloureux?

/Wufei/ Si il doit y avoir un personnage au-dessus du lot, ça ne peut être que moi!

/Zecks/ nan moi!

/Treize/ JE complote, JE suis le plus apte à être le heros!

/Flo/...

/Heero/ Ils se battent tous... Ils ne savent pas l'enfer d'être dans ses personnages préférés...

/Squall/Kazahaya/Kamui/Ryo/Izumi/Floriant/Ginji et j'en passe.../ Tu l'as dit...

* * *

RAR:

Nekojin: Hey, j'allais pas les faire s'entendre comme larons en foire! Deux caractériels amoureux, ça fait des étincelles, sinon c'est pas drôle! Lol!

/Heero/ Je serais pas toujours uke!

Mouais... Bref, tu verra bien... Mais pas dans ce chapître! Mwahahaha!

Et eeencoore un immense MERCIIIIIIII!

kittival: Merci beaucoup! Je suis vraiment ravie que ça passe bien! Je sais que j'ai tendance à trop en faire sur des passages, parfois... Mais là, que tu pense que c'est que du bonheur me comble de joie! Mercimercimerci!

Pitchoune Z: Et je maintient qu'Epyon ne peut pas être le fils caché de Wing! C'est son frère et la suite des épisodes va te le prouver! D'autant plus que Wing en sortant de l'hôpital va devoir affronter Talgeese, qui s'était joué d'Epyon! Tu verra! MDR!

Merci beaucouuuuuuup! Et Duo en possessif powaaaaaaaaa!

Shamandalie: Yoh! Ravie qu'tu aime mon 2x1! Et tu peux le répéter, tu sais, looooool!

Shali Maxwell: Wouaaaais! Overmégacontente que t'ai aimé la baston! Et pis l'attitude des deux chouchous! Bon, c'est pas encore les problèmes, mais en voyant tes interludes sur Réinsertion, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée pour expliquer les differentes rencontres! Mais les blèmes arrivent, en effet! Mwahahahahaha!

* * *

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Au prochain chapître, j'espère!


	10. Ultimatum

Pseudo: /Trowa/ Elle s'appelle... Florinoir...

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaahahhaahaa!

/Heero/ Trowa, elle t'a promis quoi pour que tu te prête à sa stupide mise en scène?

Titre: Bataille et conséquences, avec un E! Ferai plus la connerie...

Genre: OOC-pire que le trépas d'un kangourou borgne en pleine liposuscion chez Nip et Tuck..., UA, aventures, yaoi...humour, aussi tordu soit-il...

Source: Naaaaaaaaaaaaan? Pas possible, Pitchoune, comment t'as eu le scoop! Et dire qu'Heavy-arms est en très mauvaise posture face à Epyon! Mais Sandrock, ayant un mauvais préssentiment suite à une pièce mal huilée de sa jambe, se précipite sur les lieux du combat...

Disclamer: Les mecs! Je vous promet de l'amour, des fleurs, des petits oiseaux volant gaiement dans le ciel bleu de juin alors qu'une fine brise fera voleter vos cheveux, je vous promet la lune, les étoiles, le ventre de Maria Carey!

/G-boys et Cie/ NAN!

... Ces traîtres sans coeur et pleins de reproches sont à la Sunrise and Cie...

Rars... Comme d'hab, rewieveuses bien aimées!En bas, quoi!

* * *

_-_ Faydaus! Gronda le seigneur Merquize en assenant un violent coup de poing sur la table.

_-_ C'est certain, mon ami.

Le blond prit quelques minutes pour se calmer. Faydaus. Evidemment. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt!

_-_ Alors qu'attendons nous pour lancer une attaque!

_-_ J'allais justement y venir. Je propose d'assiéger radicalement le royaume. Et de lancer un ultimatum aux seigneurs.

_-_ Et comment! Mon plus fin stratège s'est fait avoir par ces mercenaires!

Une éclair sombre passa dans le regard de Treize à ces paroles mais il ne releva pas et attendit que le seigneur blond se calme et daigne entendre la suite. Zecks Merquize venait d'apprendre que son conseiller s'était fait enlevé par un des trois mercenaires de Faydaus infiltré dans son armée. Un homme qu'il avait lui-même repéré. Il avait même ignoré les soupçons de son conseiller en ce qui concernait le guerrier aux long cheveux châtain. Il avait pensé en faire un amant.

Cet homme l'avait complétement mystifié.

Les témoignages des convives présents lors de la soirée stipulaient qu'ils avait vu le nouveau soldat s'éclipser avec un homme recouvert d'un long manteau à capuche, vraisembablement îvre mort.

Un cheval avait disparu des écuries ce même soir.

Les informations sur les mercenaires-enfin arrivées après un mois d'attente- accompagnées de portraîts(bin oui, pas d'appareil photo dans ce monde) des trois guerriers avaient confirmé les doutes.

Jugeant son ami prêt à l'écouter, le seigneur d'Oz continua:

_-_Pour cela, je propose de prendre en otage tous les gens que nous savons avoir une quelconque sympathie pour Faydaus. Le mercennaire n'a pu entrer sans aide;il y a un espion dans nos rangs! Et il nous faut bloquer toutes les sorties du royaume! Faydaus dépend en partie d'une aide extérieure. En faisant un blocus, nous les affaiblirons considérablement. Mais ceci ne serai qu'un avant-goût de la véritable menace...

_-_Ne tourne pas ainsi autour du pot!

_-_ Il se trouve qu'un scientifique de mon royaume est en train d'achever une arme destructrice! Avec cela, nous pourrions définitivement prendre le contrôle de Faydaus!

_-_ Comment ça?

_-_Il s'agit de...

* * *

_-_ Commandants! COMMANDANTS!

Duo, Quatre et Wufei relevèrent vivement la tête des plans sur lesquelles ils étaient en train de travailler. Peacecraft avait renforcé le siège et il fallait ,en plus de combattre sur les fronts, organiser des expéditions discrètes pour aller chercher de quoi s'approvisionner.

Jostinien s'arrèta à leurs hauteur.

_-_ Un messager de Peacecraft demande à voir les seigneurs Barton et Bloom! Et vous aussi!

Le regard de Quatre s'assombrit.

_-_ Ca n'annonce rien de bon... murmura Wufei.

_-_ Allons-y, nous verrons sur place!

Sur ces mots de Duo, les trois mercenaires allèrent à la rencontre du messager.

Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme à l'air austère, aux longs cheveux gris et à l'air pédant. Il toisa les jeunes commandants d'un air supérieur et débita d'une voix hautaine.

_-_Je me nomme Enid Tubaroff, venu ici en tant que porteur d'une demande ...d'échange dirons-nous. Je dois en référer aux seigneurs de ces terres. La présence des trois... mercenaires engagés par leurs soins est requise.

Le blond empêcha Duo et Wufei de réagir à l'évident mépris que l'homme avait mit dans le mot "mercennaire" d'une pression sur le bras et répondit:

_-_Nous allons vous escorter jusqu'au château.

Après avoir fouillé les alentours , ils emmenèrent le vieil homme devant les seigneurs de Faydaus.

* * *

Alors! Qui c'est, gamin!

_-_M'appèle pas gamin, vieux shnock... Tubaroff, alias gentil toutou à son Zezecks...

_-_... T'appelais le seigneur Merquize commme ça!

_-_Je ne suis pas complètement inconscient non plus... Ce type est un vieux crouton issu d'une famille de nobles déchus... Il n'avait plus de quoi mener son train de vie habituel alors il a fait allégence à Peacecraft. C'est un imbécile, Treize Kushrénada l'a baratinné commme quoi le rôle de messager était tout à fait digne et important, et qu'il serait le grand représentant du seigneur Merquize et blablabla... L'autre a courru et du coup, il se complaît dans un rôle qu'il donnait jadis à ses serviteurs... Quel crétin... Paraîtrai qu'il visait ma place. Il m'a tendu deux ou trois pièges que j'ai déjoué très facilement... Mais arrête de pousser bon sang, on va finir par se faire repérer!

Heero donna un coup de coude vengeur à Howard, un de ses anciens gardes avec qui il avait sympathisé après l'épisode de la bagarre, et reprit sa place derière la teinture qui séparait la grande salle de conseil d'un petit cabinet secret appartenant à Catherine. La jeune comtesse avait accepté de révèler son existence pour que l'ex-conseiller puisse observer les évènements. Howard était avec lui sur un ordre de Duo. "Au cas où tu voudrais faire le con...", lui avait dit le mercenaire en ricanant avant de rejoindre les seigneurs, Quatre, Wufei et le messager dans le hall. Heero lui avait mentalement promit le plancher pendant quelques mois... Au moins...

_-_ Maintenant, chut, ça commence...

* * *

_-_ Le message est le suivant;

Bombant le torse, l'homme déclama:

_-_ Nous savons de source sûre que vous détenez en votre royaume le conseiller connu sous le nom de chevalier noir. Et nous exigons sa libération!

Wufei posa une main sur l'épaule de Duo, qui s'était tendu.

_-_ D'où tenez vous cela, interrogea Trowa, impassible?

_-_ Nous avons reconnu votre mercenaire infiltré, répondit le messager en désignant Duo.

_-_ Je vois... Inutile de tourner autour du pot, donc... Que voulez vous, concrètement?

_-_ Récupérer le conseiller... Et votre allégence au seigneur Zecks Merquize...

_-_ Et vous n'espérez tout de même pas que nous allons accéder à vos requètes!

_-_ Nous avons les moyens de vous forcer à le faire...

_-_ Nous résistons au siège des armées de Peacecraft, et nous n'avons pas l'intention de céder! Et nous tenons un de vos meilleur atouts!

_-_ Nous possédons nous aussi de bon atouts, comtesse Bloom...

_-_ Que voulez vous dire!

La jeune femme s'était levé de son siège, frémissante de râge. A la mort de leur parents, elle avait du se débrouiller presque seule, faisant face à l'enlèvement de son jeune frère, petite fille dévastée par le chagrin, seule dans ce château, si brusquement seule. La seule chose qui lui restait était Faydaus, et elle s'était jetée à coeur perdu dans la tâche de gérer au mieux l'héritage familial. Jamais elle ne laisserai son royaume à un envahisseur! Jamais!

Le vieil homme sourit d'un air suffisant.

_-_Nous bloquons l'approvisionnement de vos ressources, nous avons en otage certains de vos sympathisants...

_-_QUOI!

_-_Oui... Et nous avons en notre possession une arme révolutionnaire!

Le messager fit une pause, savourant l'effet de ses paroles. Les trois mercenaires serraient les poings, le blondinet ayant peine à faire garder leur calme à ses deux acolytes, la comtesse Bloom, bien que gardant la tête haute, n'avait pu empécher son regard de se troubler et le jeune seigneur Barton avait la mine soucieuse. Satisfait, il reprit, fier comme Artaban:

_-_ Il s'agit d'un canon amélioré, il peut projeter des charges énormes à de lointaines distances! Et les boulets que l'on charge dans ce canon sont eux aussi améliorés! Ce sont des projectiles explosifs! Ils peuvent faire des dégats considérables et seuls deux d'entre eux pourraient anéantir votre campement millitaire! Et ce canon vise précisemment la cible! Il est en ce moment même près à être pointé en direction de votre royaume!

Le silence accueilli sa déclaration. Catherine avait blémi et les mercenaires peinaient à en croire leurs oreilles. Trowa Barton s'était redressé. Regardant droit dans les yeux du messager, il articula:

_-_ Vous bluffez.

_-_ Non, seigneur... Il dit la stricte vérité...

Tous se retournèrent vers Quatre. Le jeune homme avait le regard dur, sa bouche réduite en un trait fin.

_-_ Donc, le conseiller contre..?

_-_ La certitude que ce canon ne sera pas utilisé contre Faydaus. Comprenez une chose. La victoire est acquise au seigneur Merquize. Seulement, vous avez le choix; Si vous nous rendez le conseiller vivant, les civils seront épargnés par le canon! Sinon... De plus, les otages seront exécutés. Vous n'aurez plus d'alliés... Et Faydaus sera coupable de ce massacre...

_-_ Vous n'avez pas le droit!

_-_ En guerre, comtesse Bloom, tout est permit! Sur ce, j'attends votre réponse!

Les partisans de Faydaus s'entre-regardèrent. Dans tous les yeux, on pouvait lire la confusion, une certaine panique et le doute. Catherine rompit le silence:

_-_ Laissez nous... L'après-midi pour réflechir...

_-_ Bien. Mais je veux votre réponse dès ce soir!

_-_ Cela va de soi, monsieur Tubaroff... Gardes! Emmenez monsieur le messager dans un endroit où il puisse prendre du repos! Et je veux une surveillance constante!

L'homme partit, escorté de soldats. Secouée, la jeune comtesse allait s'effondrer sur son siège quand une furie brune entra en trombe dans la salle du conseil.

_-_ Oh l'enfoiré! Le fils de ! L'en! Le ! Je vais en faire de la !

_-_ Gamin! Reviens ici... Oups... Désolé Duo, il m'a echappé.. Il mort fort...

_-_ Pas grave Howard, le mec est parti... Et j'suis d'acord avec le discour général...

_-_ Mon Dieu... Quatre, es-tu sûr qu'il dit la vérité!

_-_ Oui, certain... L'heure est extrèmement grave...

_-_ Les salauds! Les empaffés du système neuronal! Les sales traîtres! Les voleurs! Les plagieurs! Les...

_-_ Heero, on a comprit...

_-_ MAIS NON VOUS COMPRENEZ PAS! C'est _MON_ invention qu'ils comptent utiliser contre nous! Et croyez moi, elle est efficace! Mais c'est impossible! Merquize ne devait en aucun cas trifouiller dans mes affaires sans moi! Il y a des choses dangeureuses!

_-_ Ah, parce que ça, selon toi, c'est pas dangeureux, peut-être? 'Spèce de savant fou!

_- _Chacun son truc, mercenaire lobotomisé!

_-_ STOOOOOOOOOOP!

Quatre inspira profondemment et reprit plus calmement:

_-_ Heero, es-tu sûr qu'il s'agit bien de l'une de tes inventions?

_-_ Sûr et certain! Et si ils l'ont bien construite, ça va faire vraiment mal...

_-_ N'oublions pas les otages et le blocus... On est au pied du mur! Comment faire!

Le cerveau du blond fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Il ne voyait aucunes solutions...

De son côté, Heero voyait une ébauche de plan se profiler dans son esprit...

_-_ Il faut me livrer.

_-_ Quoi!

_-_ Il faut me livrer!

Il allait expliquer son plan quand Duo, furieux, lui attrapa violemment les épaules.

_-_ MAIS T'ES PAS UN PEU MALADE! HORS DE QUESTION!

_- _Duo, calme toi et écoutons le... Heero, à quoi pense tu?

_-_ Je vais en quelque sorte servir de cheval de Troie... C'est une vieille légende... Bref, Merquize n'a _aucuns_ moyens de savoir que je suis passé à l'ennemi, n'est ce pas? Et seul lui connaît ma véritable apparence... Il sera obligé de me faire venir incognito. Je vais jouer le rôle du conseiller, tout en piégeant le château de l'intérieur. Je pourrai également faire quelque chose pour les otages et le canon... De plus, j'ai ici une invention de mon crû que j'ai amélioré... Et qui pourra vous servir...

_-_ Tu veux dire que...

_-_ Oui... Faydaus va retourner la situation à son avantage...

* * *

Duo marcha rapidement le long des couloirs. Le messager était parti avec une demande d'audience au seigneur Merquize. Et tous avaient accepté le plan d'Heero. Même lui. Il n'avait émise qu'une seule condition: Si tout se passait comme prévu, il accompagnerai Heero sous un déguisement jusqu'à Peacecraft. Le brun avait un peu rechigné, mis en voyant que le mercenaire châtain ne céderait pas, avait été obligé d'accepter. De plus, il s'inquiétait pour Hilde et ce blocus était vraiment malvenu; ils auraient dus être approvisionné en armes...

Duo savait qu'il avait encore heurté l'amour propre du garçon et que ce n'était pas très prudent, mais il tenait à ce qu'il soit protégé, et par _lui_.

_Y a pas, j'suis accro..._

Soupirant de manière fataliste, il rentra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec l'objet de ses préoccupations.

... Qui fit comme si il n'existait pas, ne relevant même pas le nez de ses plans lorsqu'il s'assit bruyamment sur le lit.

_Et voilà, il me refait la gueule... Pourquoi j'me suis pas entiché d'une douce créature folle de mon corps!_

Silence...

_Jecraqueraipasjecraqueraipasjecraqueraipasjecraqueraipas..._

Bruit d'une page qu'on tourne...

_Et puis ça me fait des vacances, tant qu'il cause pas, il gueule pas!_

Crissement d'un crayon sur le papier...

_Allez, dodo! Pas de sexe ce soir, c'est con mais de toute façon, je peux me passer du corps de ce type borné une nuit, nan?_

Feuille qu'on retourne...

_Veux un caliiiiiiiiiiiiin... Mais qu'est ce qui te prends Maxwell, t'es un mâle, un vrai, un tatoué!Bon, pas tatoué, mais j'ai pas besoin de calin! Groumph!_

Grattement de front... Crissement de crayon...

_Grblmprgrblmprgrumbl..._

Retournement de feui...

_-_ Bon, ça va! T'as gagné! Vas y, crache tout ton fiel!

Heero releva brièvement la tête... avant de renifler dédaigneusement et replonger dans ses plans...

_Oh l'enfoiré!_

_-_ Heero... commença Duo d'une voix dangereuse, je suis pas spécialement connu pour ma patience légendaire...

Le brun poussa un soupir ressemblant fort à un grognement et se releva. Il se mit face à Duo qui s'était assit au bord du lit.

_-_ Duo, pour qui tu me prends?

_-_ ... C'est une question piège?

Heero leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. Il portait une tunique large, comme à son habitude, et son haut, trop grand, laissait apparaître une épaule délicatement halée. Duo bloqua un instant sur ce détail, imaginant couvrir de baisers la parcelle de peau nue, y passer la langue... La mordiller légèrement... Jamais il ne se lasserai du goût de son amant... Un claquement de doigt sous son nez le ramena sur terre.

_-_ Jamais croisé un obsédé pareil! C'est pas vrai! Tu m'écoute sans fantasmer cette fois, mercenaire stupide dopé aux hormones!

_-_ Un jour, je t'apprendrai que j'ai un cerveau, môôôôônsieur le savant-fou-et-fier-de-l'être-en-plus!

_-_ On dirai pas! Breeeeeeeeeeeef, revenons en à ce qui me chiffone. Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de protection!

_-_ On en a déjà discut...

_-_ Non! Tu as exigé, et j'ai du céder! Bon sang, j'ai su m'en sortir sans nounous avant! Je suis un guerrier au même titre que toi!

Le châtain s'agita, mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas nier que le jeune homme était bon combattant. Qu'il était assez malin pour se sortir de pas mal de situations. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu en venir à devenir le principal conseiller de Zecks Merquize, mais ce n'était certainement pas dû qu'à un coup de chance.

Mais... Il avait besoin de protéger les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Il avait besoin de les sentir près de lui, sous son aile! Il avait déjà perdu tellement de monde! A chaque fois, il n'avait pas été là... Ses parents, tués alors qu'il était avec sa nourice. Sa soeur, retrouvée violée et égorgée alors qu'il était allé chercher un travail dans le village avoisinant... Son premier ami, disparu quand il l'avait laissé pour aller chercher du bois...

Duo secoua la tête... Son père, sa mère, sa soeur et son ami avaient été des gens forts, des guerriers. Ils étaient morts quand même...

Mais comment le confier au jeune homme brun qui lui faisait face? Comment alors qu'il lui avait fallu au moins trois ans de vie commune avec Quatre et Wufei pour qu'il leur en parle?

_-_ Duo, d'un point de vue strictement pratique, c'est encore plus dangereux que si j'y allais seul! On courra le risque qu'on te reconnaisse! Et...

Heero ne finit pas sa phrase. Le mercenaire l'avait prit contre son corps et avait serré ses bras autour de lui à lui en faire mal. Duo enfoui son visage dans le cou de l'ex-conseiller et inspira.

_-_ Je t'accompagnerai quand même... Murmura-t-il, savourant le frissonnement qui parcouru la chair du brun, ... Rien ne me fera changer d'avis...

Heero voulu rétorquer... Mais se ravisa. Le comportement du châtain n'était pas habituel...

_D'accord Duo... Je laisse couler pour cette fois... Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot...

* * *

_

/Duo/ Mais qu'est ce qu'il va encore faire!

/Heero/ C'est le monde à l'envers! C'est moi le plus fort!

/Duo/Zecks/ Pas dans cette fic! Nyarkeuh!

/Heero/ Pffff! OOC!

/Flo/ Bon z'arrêtez de vous engueuler cinq minutes là! Ah ces bishous! Duo, si il y a bien un truc que je n'ai pas changé dans le caractère d'Hee-chan, c'est son côté tête-de-mule-que-plus-que-ça-c'est-pô-possible! Alors à ton avis?

/Duo/ Y va me faire chier...

/Flo/ Bah, tu t'emmerderai si c'était un mec soumis!

* * *

RARs:

Nekojin: Bin t'y étais presque, étant donné que Trowa s'est fait enlevé alors qu'il gambadait gaiement dans la prairie...

/Trowa/... T'arrête tes conneries?

Bin quoi, c'est vrai! Même que tes parents ont été tué ce jour là, laissant Cathy toute seule! Bref, je compte aussi en faire pour la rencontre entre les mercenaires, bref quelques passés quoi!

Hihi,ravie que le Heero te plaise! J'le voit bien comme ça...

/Heero/...

Bon pas toi mais je te proute!

Trop contente que ça t'ai plue, au prochain chapître, j'espère!

Shuya: Oulah, tu t'es lâchée! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ouii, quelqu'un qui aime mes conneries en disclamer! Yeeeesseuh! Lol!

Les insultes?Hehé! J'en ai chier pout les trouver!

/Heero/ Tu parles...

T'insinue que je suis grossière, peut-être! Bref, pour G, ben... C'est un bon moyen de débander, je supose, lol!

Moi aussi je préfère un J comme ça!

/Heero/ Sans dec...

... La ferme, futur-largué-si-tu-continue-à-me-faire-chier...Dans pas mal de fics il passe pour le pire des enfoirés alors que dans l'anime, bon, il est taré mais pas à ce point, quoi!

Bin c'est super sympa de me dire merci pour la fic, c'est moi qui te le retourne pour me complimenter ainsi! Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de continuer...

/Wufei/... Onna...

Rôôôôh!

Ravie que t'aime le caractère des persos, ils sont plus qu'un peu OOC...

A plus, j'espère!

Hé, mais c'est toi qui est dans mes contacts!

fly: Merci beaucoup, j'arrête pas de faire la connerie... Désolée, les fautes et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour/haine... Elles m'adorent, je les hais!

Bin j'ai changé, quoi, grâce à toi, donc, merci encore!

Nicole Pavlovna et Kitty(te suicide pas!lol!): Vais-je te convertir aux joies du Hee-uke! Yeeeees! Lol!

Hey, si elle a inondé son clavier ça veut dire que j'ai réussi mon coup, alors j'en suis ravie! Mdr!

Merci encore!

Ishtarlee: La v'là, la v'là! Désolée d'avoir tardée mais ma muse est alcoolique, dur de la décuiter... Merci pour tant d'enthousiasme!

Shali Maxwell: Et ouais, que ferais-je sans toi, lol! Sérieusement, pour le coup des interludes, ça m'a bien aidé, je me voyais pas foutre des flashs-backs d'un chapître, j'en met suffisament comme ça, lol!

Ravie que l'interlude t'ais plu! Et mon Heero plait aussi, j'suis trop contenteuh!

/Heero/... A chaque fois, tu m'ôte, soit la vie, soit la dignité...

Avec plaisir mon chéri!

/Heero/ Pourquoi j'suis pas syndiqué...

J'aime bien rendre J plus sympathique, je le trouve pas si méchant, mwa!Heero les rends tous dingues, mdr!

Je vais faire un interlude pour la rencontre des mercenaires, puis sans doute sur Treize et Zecks, les circonstances de la séparation d'Heero et Trowa, ce genre de choses... Encore un grand merci!

Pitchoune.Z: Meuh nan, l'est pas space, c'est juste un passioné!

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!(y a pas un synonime pas prise de tête pour ce mot!)

T'es sûre de ton scoop! Sans parler de Trowa conçu par Heavy-arms et Shen-Long! De vrais lapins ces MS!

* * *

Mortadelle

Electyrique

Ricin

Cinoche

Indien

Ecriture automatique pour dire merci, mwarf!

/Heero/Ridicule...

Je t'emmerde...

Vous génez pas pour les comms, au risque de me répéter, j'aiimeeeeeeeeeuh! (honnêtement, qui n'aime pas? Sinon on publierai pas... ;p) Mais merci quand même à ceux qui suive et qui n'en laisse pas! Mais vous comprendrez que je remercie plus ceux qui me font pat de leurs avis, ne?M'enfin, du moment que vous aimez.. j'suis comblée!

Au prochain chapître!


	11. Retour du Conseiller

Pseudo: Florinoir qui va finir par virer sa muse...

Titre: Bataille et conséquences

Genre: UA, OOC-à-en-faire-tourner-le-lait-au-pis-de-la-vache, aventure, yaoi...

Couples: 02x01,02+01+02; 06+01; 13+6,ex 06x13x06, Johan+02, ex 02xJohan,Johan-01 et j'ai pas encore d'idées précises pour caser les autres.

Source: Un bébé est déposé la nuit par Taurus... A la porte de Shen Long!

Très bientôt sur vos écrans, la 256987 saison de Gun, Dames et Woui Gssss!

Disclamer: Bah le monde, les soldats, Forden, le vieux scientifique(et non, c'est pas un MAD), Johan-le-vide-burne...

/Johan/ HEY!

Bin quoi, c'est vrai! Bref, eux sont à moi. Mais le reste... la Sunrise et cie les gardent...

Bonne lecture à tous! Et les remerciements sont... Devinez!

Heureusement que vous êtes là!

* * *

_-_Professeur! J'espère que notre affaire avance!

_-_ Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, cette invention mérite une attention toute particulière! Je ne peux la modifier en un claquement de doigt! La carcasse, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi est déjà presque au point, mais ce système neuronal, vraisembablement pose énormément de difficultés! Et je vous rappèle que si vous m'aviez apporté ce document plus tôt...

Les yeux de la femme se glacèrent.

_- _Je vous conseille d'accélérer, professeur... Le seigneur Treize ne patientera pas éternellement...

Le scientifique déglutit. Cette Une était vraiment effrayante... Il hocha la tête et se remit précipitament à son travail...

* * *

**_Deux jours plus tard, à l'aube._**

Le soldat Forden bailla grandement avant de se frotter les yeux et reporter son attention sur le paysage entourant le château. Quelle idée d'avoir échangé ses tours de gardes avec son collègue! M'enfin, ainsi il serait plus tôt chez lui avec sa femme et son tout nouveau né! Cette pensée lui ayant mit du baume au coeur, il s'appliqua à sa tâche de sentinelle.

Soudain il se tendit. Il distinguait à travers le brouillard matinal une silhouette montée sur un cheval! Il sonda les alentours, mais ne vit aucunes escortes. Il alluma tout de même le signal; le seigneur Merquize prônait la prudence.

Entre temps, le cavalier s'était rapproché. Le soldat pouvait voir nettement la monture à la crinière brune et la forme fine qui la chevauchait. Elle était couverte d'un ample manteau au capuchon rabattu sur sa tête.

Une fois devant les lourdes portes du château, elle s'arrêta. Forden se pencha légèrement au dessus du rempart et demanda d'une voix forte:

_-_ Qui va là?

L'étranger, toujours sans montrer son visage, répondit d'une voix grave quoiqu'encore jeune.

_-_ Un messager de la part du royaume de Faydaus! Je viens sans intention belliqueuses!

Forden fit un signe à l'un des soldats qui l'avait rejoint et lui ordonna discrètement de prévenir le seigneur.

_-_ Etranger, il te faudra patienter un moment!

_-_ Je comprends!

Le visiteur descendit de sa monture et alla se poster devant les épais panneaux de bois, en prennant garde à rester dans le périmètre de vue des soldats, sans toutefois révéler son visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune recrue arrivait, suivant le seigneur Merquize.

_-_ Que se passe-t-il, soldat.

_-_ Un homme disant être messager de Faydaus aux portes, seigneur.

Zecks rejeta sa crinière blonde en arrière et se pencha légèrement à travers la meurtrière.

Il vit la silhouette, qui faisait quelques pas pour se rechauffer.

_-_Demandez lui de s'identifier, ordonnat-il.

_-_ Etranger, qui êtes vous!

L'homme encapuchonné garda le visage baissé mais répondit:

_-_ Je vous l'ai dit, un messager du royaume de Faydaus!

Le soldat allait insister quand la poigne puissante de son seigneur lui broya le poignet.

_-_ Faites le immédiatement entrer!

Et le blond descendit la tour de garde presque en courrant pour acceuillir le visiteur. Haussant les épaules, Forden s'empressa cependant d'obeir.

_-_ Ouvrez les portes!

Les lourds panneaux de bois s'écartèrent lentement.

Zecks arriva rapidement en bas, se postant devant la dizaine de soldats aux aguets. Il avait lui-même ses deux inséparables épées accrochées à la taille.

Mais il savait qu'elles ne lui servirait pas.

Le visiteur s'avança dans la cour, nullement effarouchés par les armes tendues dans sa direction. Il vint se poster en face du seigneur blond. Malgrès la différence de taille entre eux, il ne releva pas le visage.

Merquize le jaugea un moment et lâcha :

_-_ Suivez moi. Vous avez un message à me transmettre. Vous, restez sur vos gardes!

Et il se dirigea à grands pas vers le château, l'étranger lui emboîtant le pas.

Le seigneur blond conduisit son visiteur jusque dans ses appartements privés. Il le fit entrer, puis referma les portes de ses quartiers à double tour.

Il s'approcha félinement de son visiteur, qui ne recula pas, toujours caché par son ample vêtement. Toujours le visage baissé.

Zecks Merquize sourit. Il avança une main jusqu'au bas du visage de la silhouette encapuchonnée. Il lui souleva le menton, faisant glisser la capuche, dévoilant le fin visage légèrement typé du messager. Plongeant son regard azur dans les perles marines qui le fixaient sans ciller, il murmura:

_-_ Te voilà de retour, Heero...

* * *

Duo émergea paresseusement. Il tatonna, comme à son habitude sur le lit, à la recherche du corps de son amant. Gromellant alors qu'il ne le trouvait pas, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Baillant, il s'étira et se leva, marmonnant sur les habitudes décidément trop matinales d'Heero pour lui. Puis il se souvint qu'il avait du passer une nuit blanche à paufiner ses inventions... Ca faisait bien plus de 24 heures qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois...

Dix minutes plus tard il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers les cuisines.

Après s'être substanté, il se décida à descendre dans la cave qui faisait office d'atelier au brun.

Ne le trouvant pas là non plus, il fronça les sourcils. Soupirant, il remonta.

Il se rendit dans la grande salle où il trouva Quatre, Wufei et le seigneur Barton en grande discution. A son arrivée, ils tournèrent la tête, l'air grave.

_-_ Lut... Z'en tirez une tronche, y a un blème?

Quatre s'approcha de lui, semblant le sonder. Et au grand ébahissement de Duo, il poussa un juron bien senti avant de tourner un regard inquiet vers Wufei.

_-_ Oho...

_-_"Oho" quoi! Qu'est ce que vous me faites, là! Z'êtes zarbe, ce matin... Vous auriez pas vu Heero? J'le trouve nulle part...

Trowa sembla se cacher derrière sa mèche, Quatre se mordit la lèvre et Wufei poussa un soupir en marmonnant quelque chose comme "il nous a eu..."

Duo décida qu'il était temps d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

_-_ Où est Heero, redemandat-il, cette fois plus séchement.

Le mercenaire blond inspira et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

_-_ Duo, je suis désolé, il nous avait dit que tu avais changé d'avis, sinon, on ne l'aurait pas laisser y aller...

Le châtain se figea.

_-_ ... Aller où, articulat-il lentement, redoutant la réponse.

Quatre le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_-_ Heero est parti hier soir pour Peacecraft.

Les améthystes de Duo s'assombrirent de rage. Il repoussa le blond d'un geste violent et donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur, ne sentant pas la douleur.

_-_ BORDEL DE MERDE!

Il se tourna vers la sortie de la pièce... Et se heurta à Wufei.

_-_ Wufei, laisse moi tout de suite passer! Je dois aller là-bas!

_-_ Non. Si tu y vas, tu va tout faire louper.

_-_ WUFEI!

Le brun gifla séchement son ami.

_- _Duo, calme toi. Heero y est allé parce que c'était la meilleure solution! Il a eu parfaitement raison et il nous faut maintenant suivre le plan prévu!

Le châtain leva une main sur sa pomette douloureuse, croisa les regards déterminés de Quatre et Trowa Barton, sû qu'il n'aurait aucuns soutiens de ce côté là et inspira à fond avant de pousser Wufei de devant la porte.

_-_ Duo, attends, cria Quatre.

Le mercenaire stoppa sans se retourner, les poings crispés.

_- _J'ai bien comprit, je me tiendrai au plan prévu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferai rien qui puisse nuire à la mission...

Il se retourna, les yeux métalliques, bouillant de fureur.

_-_ Mais si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, crachat-il, je vous ferai payer ça!

Puis il se détourna et s'éloigna à grands pas.

Trowa tendit une main à Wufei pour qu'il se relève.

_-_ Ca va aller?

_-_ Ne vous inquiétez pas... Duo est impulsif... Il est très inquiet, mais il se calmera vite...

Le jeune homme à l'oeil émeraude hocha la tête, jetant un coup d'oeil au mur légèrement enfoncé là où le poing de Duo l'avait heurté.

* * *

Duo marcha à grands pas dans les couloirs. Il avait besoin d'air. Très vite. Et encore plus de se défouler.

_-_ Sale petit con... Attends un peu qu'on se retrouve, j'te ferai passer l'envie de me rejouer un tour pareil! Emmerdeur, cataclysme humain, usine à ulcères, destructeurs de nerfs...

Le châtain furieux et inquiet finit par arriver à la sortie du château, et décida d'aller au camp histoire de trouver quelques soldats sur lesquels taper pour se calmer les nerfs.

* * *

Heero soupira. Il était enfin seul dans ses quartiers. Le seigneur Merquize l'avait mit au courant de tout depuis son enlèvement et ils avaient mit au point une astuce pour annoncer son retour sans que les gens se demandent comment diable un mastodonte tel qu'ils se figuraient le Conseiller avait pu être de retour sans attirer l'attention. Mais il ne prit pas le temps de savourer les retrouvailles avec son luxieux lit et son immense baignoire que Zecks avait pourtant fait remplir d'eau presque bouillante, comme il l'aimait. Le jeune homme se jeta vers son laboratoire, histoire de voir ce qui avait été chamboulé.

_-_ Rah mais c'est pas vrai, même pas foutu de remettre les choses à leurs places... Bande d'incapables...

Pestant et maugréant, il remit en place l'apparant fouilli dans ses papiers. Le commun des mortels ne voyaient qu'un désordre de feuilles couvertes de hiéroglyphes; mais il s'agissait en fait d'un système de rangement élaboré propre au jeune savant. Lui s'y retrouvait parfaitement et il savait du premier coup d'oeil si on avait fouillé ses papiers. Et ça avait été manifestement le cas...

Il s'aperçut qu'on avait compulsé ses calculs, non seulement sur le canon et les explosifs, mais aussi sur un allégement-renforcement des tenues de combats des soldats.

Heero fut soudain prit d'un mauvais pressentiment.

_-_ Oh merde, faites que ça n'ai pas disparu...

Les plans de son Gundam étaient effectivement dans sa tête. Mais il avait mit au point une idée pour améliorer le contrôle de son armure. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la tester, et en avait couché les grandes lignes sur papier.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche, il se redressa, se mordant la lèvre...

_-_ Merde.

Il se précipita vers son Gundam et en fit fébrilement le tour. Puis il plongea à l'intérieur, vérifia les cables, les systèmes de liaison... Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard en poussant une série de jurons assez imaginatifs.

_-_ Ca se complique... Faut que j'ai une petite discution avec le seigneur!

* * *

Zecks Merquize finit de vérifier l'état de ses troupes et profita de la petite heure de répis qu'il avait avant de voir son vieil ami Treize pour se réassurer que son stratège était bien en sécurité confiné dans ses appartements.

Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune homme. Il le vit sensuellement étendu sur le lit, les yeux clôts. Le blond sourit tandis qu'une lueur prédatrice passait dans ses yeux azurs et il s'avança félinement jusqu'à la couche. Il s'assit avec précaution sur le bord, admirant encore la finesse des traîts du visage et du corps. Puis trop tenté par les lèvres pleines, il se pencha...

_-_ Nous n'avons pas encore la certitude de remporter la guerre, que je sâche.

Les paupières s'ouvrirent parresseusement, dévoilant les orbes marines et le jeune homme effectua une petite roulade pour s'éloigner du seigneur. Celui-ci ravala son dépit et observa avec envie Heero s'étirer comme un chat. Puis le conseiller fixa son regard dans le sien.

_-_ Qu'y a-t-il?

_-_ Vous avez touché à mes plans.

_-_ Comment!

_-_ Mon laboratoire a été fouillé et nous ne sommes que deux à en connaître l'emplacement, seigneur Merquize.

Zecks fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas touché aux affaires du garçon malgrès son envie profonde. Le brun l'avait bien assez prévenu des dommages que causeraient ses créations si elles n'étaient pas maîtrisées.

_-_ A voir votre expression, ce n'est pas vous... Quelqu'un sait donc qui je suis...

A ces mots, le blond, serra les poings, furieux. Personne n'avait le droit de connaître la véritable apparence de sonconseiller!

_-_ Je vais de ce pas prendre des mesures! J'ordonne que tu reste ici jusqu'à ce que je te fasse signe d'apparaître en tant que Chevalier-Conseiller!

Puis Zecks sortit à grand pas des appartements.

Lorsque ses pas eurent finis de raisonner dans le couloir, Heero alla rapidement à son armoire. Il en détacha une paroi pour accéder à une petite cavité où reposait un tas de vètements.

Lors de son accession au rôle de Conseiller de l'ombre, Heero, qui n'avait pas le droit de révéler sa véritable apparence autre qu'à son seigneur et qui devait donc rester confiné dans son coin du château quand il n'était pas en "Chevalier en armure noire", avait prit soin de garder sa tenue de soldat cachée dans ses affaires. Il l'utilisait pour se ballader dans les campements incognito et recueillir ainsi bon nombre d'informations. Les vêtements étant assez amples et lui même n'ayant pas énormément grandi, il pouvait aisément passer pour une jeune recrue.

Il l'enfila, ouvrit prudemment la porte,et, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil dans le couloir, s'y faufila à la recherche d'une petite ouverture qui le ferai facilement accéder discrètement là où il voulait aller.

Voir ce fameux canon et remédier à son efficacité...

* * *

Losqu'il arriva en vue du canon, il fit fort de ne pas se répandre en insulte. Il y avait beaucoup trop de soldats qui surveillaient l'arme! Merquize avait apparement expressement fait doubler la garde après leur petite conversation... En plus, ces soldats faisaient partie de l'élite de l'armée de Peacecraft et Heero ne doutait pas que chacuns connaissaient les autres... Impossible de passer incognito!

Il ne pourrait pas approcher cette fichue machine aussi facilement que prévu... L'esprit en ébullition,le jeune homme fit demi-tour pour aller observer la situation des otages. Il lui faudrait bientôt trouver un moyen de contacter Faydaus pour leur faire part de la situation et paufiner leur plan d'attaque...

* * *

Le professeur relut la traduction qu'il avait fait des notes du petit génie et poussa un cri de victoire.

Avec ces nouvelles données, terminer l'armure de Treize Kushrénada serait beaucoup plus simple et rapide que prévu!

TBC...

* * *

Bin il m'aura donné du mal ce chapître! Préfère décrire les engueulades de couple que les stratégies, mwa!

/Heero/Quatre/ Amateur...

Oh ça va hein! Tout le monde est pas terroriste! Heureusement!

/Duo/ Quand est ce que je récupère mon amant, moi!

Sers toi de ta main en attendant...

/Heero/ HEY! J'suis pas un vide-burne! Je m'appele pas Johan!

/Trowa/ Quelle élégance...

/Johan/ VOOOOOOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!

Bref, la ferme, de toute façon c'est moi qu'écrit!

* * *

RARs:

Pitchoune: Ouais, forcément, Howard l'a retapé, Wings ne peut que succomber... Classique le coup de la patiente qui s'entiche de son docteur...

Je porte plainte! Je ne suis pas folle!

/Heero/ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sacré Flo, toujours le mot pour rire!

Mais Hee-chan, pas vrai que je suis saine d'esprit! Hein!

/Heero/ Et en plus elle y croit...

Pf, m'en fout,d'toute façon, au prochain chap...Mwéhéhéhéhéhéhé!

/Heero/...A peureuh!

Merci pour les synonimes!Vais utiliser le coup du papouillage, lol!

En espérant que tu ai aimé ce chapître! L'est pas trognon le Dudulle qui s'inquiète à mort?

Nekojin: Aaaah les insultes... C'est ma haine refoulée de la société qui ressort...

/Heero/ Mais oui Flo... Arrête de te la jouer Saez...

J'fais c'que j'veux!

Vii! Mon Hee-chan ne peut être qu'aimé Hihihihihihihihihihihi!

/Duo/ Si il claque, j'vais devoir re-draguer Johan!

/Heero/ Ah ouais, le vide-burne...

/Johan/ BEUHAWOUIIIIIIIIN!

Et voilà, il chouine...

Alors, t'avais raison, lol! Heero aime contredire Duo...

Merci de suivre, j'espère que tu continuera à aimeeeeeeeeeer!

kittyval: Hey, les gars, si vous faites que vous papouiller, mon scénar tombe en miettes!

/Heero/ T'en as un?

Ouais, mine de rien, p'tit con!

Mais pas d'inquiétude, je lâche pas un couple pareil comme ça!

Youkai: Waaaaaaaaaaah! Merciiiii! Ca me fait trop plaisiiiiiiiiiiir!

/Heero/ Pourquoi Flo fait un cosplay de feu rouge?

/Duo/ T'occupes, une lectrice qui l'a complimenté et elle se sent plus là...

/Wufei/ Grossière erreur que de motiver cette onna...

/Zecks/ Bin vous vous êtes gentils... C'est moi qui doit m'inquiéter!

Mercii! Et que pleins de bishos soit à tes pieds!(ait revisité un truc de Pitchoune, lol!;p)

En espérant que la suite t'enthousiasme tout autant!

Shali Maxwell: Mais c'est le but recherché... Nyyyyyyyaaaark!

Ah, pour la réaction de Zecky... Mwéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé... Ne pas sous-estimer la capacité à raconter des bobards d'Heero!

Pour le prochain interlude, je verrai... Faut déjà que j'accélère l'action... Dur quand on est naze en stratégie... La ferme mister Laptop, et rengaine moi ce sourire supérieur...

Merci pour les encouragements, j'en ai besoin!

Nicole Pavlovna: L'est quand même pas si fragile que ça le Hee-chan/déglutit alors que la-dite "petite fleur fragile et sauvage" paraît trèèèèèèès furax.../ Il est fort! Très fort! Héhéhéhé...

Kitty, si tu suicide Nicky, qui va m'écrire des commentaires!Mdr!

Merci encore de suivre!

* * *

Pitié, j'aime vos commentaires, je les adorent, les vénèrent... Encoreeeeeeeeeeeeeuh!

Au prochain chapître!


	12. Faydaus versus Peacecrat! 1

Pseudo: Florinoir!

Titre: Bataille et conséquences

Genre: UA, OOC-pitain-qu'c'est grave, yaoi, aventure, humour(Florinoiresque, je précise)Warningeuh! pô lemon, mais...bon, une pitite scène un peu chaude(si peu...)

Source: Wings et Howard... Qui l'eût cru!

Disclamer: Le ciel bleu est bleu, l'été méditerranéen est chaud, les G-boys sont à moi, l'eau mouille, le feu brûle...

/Quatre/ALARRRRRRRRRRRMMMM!(bin quoi, j'adore ce passage de la Dernière Croisade! Aaaah, Indiana Jones, mon idole de jeunesse...Ca tente personne de le faire à la sauce GW?)

...Le feu brûle pas?

/Duo/...Flo? Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs...

Euh, ok!(bin j'suis pas dans la merde avec ce chapître, mwa...) Bon, j'ai taxé énormément de persos à Bandai et la Sunrise!

* * *

Un tas de couverture se redressa brutalement en hurlant.

_-_ Par la barbe de Gerd la couillue, mais c'est bien sûr!

Puis il retomba illico sur le lit moëlleux sans plus bouger de la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain Heero emergea de ses draps en s'étirant de tout son long et tata à côté de lui. Le fait de ne pas y trouver Duo le réveilla totalement. Puis, par association d'idées, il se rapella qu'il était partit seul en baratinant Trowa,Quatre et Wufei et qu'il était donc dans ses quartiers à Peacecraft.

Totalement alerte, il sortit du lit. Sur l'immense table d'armes trainaient encore les plans qu'il avait décidé de réviser afin de réflechir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour les otages et pour le canon. Il maugréa et décida de se relaxer dans le bassin de sa salle d'eau. Mine de rien, elle lui avait manqué, celle-là...

Il ota la tunique qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'enlever la veille et entra avec un soupir d'aise dans l'eau bouillante.

Il se prelassait ainsi tout en songeant à quelques plans quand il se souvint de l'idée qu'il avait eu en dormant.

Il sortit précipitamment de l'eau, se sécha et s'habilla avant de vérifier son armure. Il était temps pour le Conseiller de faire son come-back. Et il avait à parler au seigneur Merquize.

Il avait enfin trouvé comment faire pour le canon.

* * *

Quatre eut un soupir et fit un signe de tête négatif à Wufei. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, sans parvenir à cacher son inquiétude.

_-_ C'est dingue... Ca ne fait que trois jours qu'Heero est à Peacecraft, nous ne pouvions avoir de ses nouvelles immédiatement non plus! Qu'est ce qui prend à Maxwell!

_-_ Il est inquiet.. Tu le connaîs, dès qu'il n'a plus le contrôle de la situation, il s'énèrve...

_-_ Hmph! Heero nous a bien eu! En attendant, c'est pas lui qui se paye la boule de nerfs! Il faudrait tout de même qu'il laisse des soldats en état!

Le bond eut un sourire apaisant.

_-_ Ne t'en fais pas, avec des nouvelles d'Heero et enfin un peu d'action, il sera comme avant!

_-_ Je sais bien cela, Quatre... Mais en attendant...

Le blond suivit le regard de son ami. A quelques mètres d'eux, Duo se défoulait en tapant sur des soldats terrorisés. Les deux mercenaires soupirèrent de concert.

_-_ ...Tu le calme?

_-_ QUOI! Quatre, c'est toi le stratège, diplomate du groupe!

_-_ Tu as perdu au tir à la courte paille, je te rapelle...

_-_ Je suis certain que tu as triché... Marmonna le Chinois avant de se diriger avec on ne peut moins d'enthousiasme vers le tabassage en règle que Duo avait osé nommer entraînement...

* * *

Une fois que Zecks Merquize eut montré à ses hommes que le Conseiller était de retour, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les appartements privés du seigneur.

Le blond s'assura que les portes étaient closes et invita d'un geste le Chevalier à enlever son armure.

La trappe ventrale de la structure métallique s'ouvrit presque sans grincer et le jeune brun en sortit lestement en pestant contre la chaleur affreuse et les abrutis qui avaient osé trifouiller la construction interne de son chef d'oeuvre. Le seigneur cacha un léger sourire mais ne fit rien pour masquer le regard brûlant qu'il lançait sur le corps du garçon.

_-_ Tu voulais me parler? Demanda-t-il, Heero entièrement sortit de son _Gundam _et désaltéré.

Le brun posa son verre sur la table ouvragée et fixa de ses océans si fascinants le blond.

_-_ J'ai prit la liberté de comparer ce que vous m'aviez dit de ce canon Ozien...

Le jeune homme fit une moue que Zecks ne put interpréter.

_-_ ... Aves des notes que j'avais laissé lorsque j'étudiais un projet similaire..._tu m'étonne..._ vous m'aviez mentionné l'instabilité des charges explosives que vous projetiez d'utiliser comme projectiles... J'ai donc revu les calculs afin de corriger le problème. Grâce à ceci, dit-il en extirpant de sa tunique des feuillets couverts de son écriture fine et nerveuse, nous pourrons stabiliser les charges et optimiser le canon.

_-_ Tu veux dire que notre principale arme pourra enfin être opérationelle?

Le brun hocha la tête. Le seigneur Merquize eut alors un sourire triomphant. Il se leva du siège sur lequel il était assis et fixa son Conseiller.

_-_ Bien. Nous avons en otage les alliés de Faydaus. Le blocus est en place et Treize me conseille de le garder. Tu m'a été rendu. Et le canon va pouvoir enfin servir efficacement...

Heero retint un mouvement de recul quand il vit les prunelles azurées brûlantes de satisfaction se focaliser sur lui.

_Ohoooooooo..._

Le seigneur Merquize s'approcha d'un pas de fauve en chasse du jeune homme, son regard rivé sur son corps. Il ne faisait absolument aucun doute que le blond était en train de le déshabiller des yeux avec délectation.

Ce n'était certe pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Mais le brun n'avait encore jamais subi ce regard carrément conquérant...

_-_ Donc...

Zecks Merquize n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son conseiller. Il le surplombait de son imposante stature, de son sourire prédateur. Heero refusa de baisser le regard. Impassible, il continua de fixer les pupilles concupiscentes de son vis-à-vis. Le blond leva une main et la posa sur sa joue, la caressant,frôlant du bout des doigts les lèvres pleines, glissant sur la gorge, dénudant complètement une épaule. Il pencha la tête, ses longs cheveux chatouillant la peau sensible mise à nue et chuchota à l'oreille du garçon.

_-_ ...Cela ne signifierait-il pas...

Le seigneur posa ses lèvres sur le côté du cou, juste en dessous de l'oreille, puis lècha doucement le lobe, provoquant un sursault chez sa proie.

_-_ ... Que la victoire est désormais sûre?

_Kuso... Le pacte..._

_-_ ... Oui... Articula le jeune homme, ayant peine à rester impassible.

Zecks sourit contre le cou qu'il était en train de mordiller.

Enfin.

_-_ Je tient à recevoir une partie de ma récompense... Murmura-t-il.

Puis sans plus attendre, il prit possession de la bouche du brun.

Surprit, Heero tenta d'abord de se dégager. Puis il stoppa son geste quand il se rapella qu'effectivement, vu comme cela, Faydaus n'avait plus aucunes chances. Et qu'il fallait qu'il préserve l'illusion de la victoire de Peacecraft. Donc pour cela...

Les mains du seigneur blond jouaient sur son corps et le jeune homme ressentit du plaisir, bien malgrès lui. Mais après tout, quoi d'étonnant? Zecks Merquize avait eu d'innombrables amants. Il savait parfaitement comment rendre folle de désir une personne. De plus, il y avait en lui ce magnétisme animal... Duo était pareil lui aussi, et leurs façons de le toucher, possessivement, passionément, étaient étrangement semblables...

Le haut de sa tunique lui fut enlevé et il ne put retenir un gémissement quand les doigts avides du blond s'exercèrent sur ses tétons. La bouche vorace de Zecks ravit à nouveau ses lèvres et il se sentit soulevé et transporté jusqu'à la chambre, toutes protestations avalées par le baiser furieux qui lui était octroyé.

_Duo va me tuer..._ Songeat-il avant de se faire allonger et recouvrir par le corps du seigneur sur le lit...

* * *

Treize Kushrénada était furieux. Il n'attendait pas le retour du Conseiller si tôt! Il apella d'une voix sèche sa femme de confiance.

_-_ J'ose espérer que nos affaires avencent, Une!

_-_ Oui, seigneur. Grâce aux documents trouvés dernièrement, le savant est en mesure de finir très prochainement votre armure.

Le châtain laissa basculer sa tête en arrière.

Il avait eu peine à rester impassible lorsque Zecks était arrivé dans la grande salle avec le Conseiller en armure noire. Et il ne doutait pas que le gamin ait découvert que son armure avait été étudiée... Treize n'avait pas eu le temps de faire une copie des documents qu'il lui avait volé, donc, il devait aussi savoir que le canon était le sien...

Le seigneur d'OZ se retint de grogner. Puis il retourna son attention à sa femme de confiance qui attendait toujours, figée dans une posture rigide.

_-_ Ca va aller. Plan B. Le Conseiller est revenu bien trop tôt mais nous pouvons faire jouer ce fait à notre avantage. Faites courrir le bruit de sa trahison!

La jeune femme châtain s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Treize se servit un verre de vin et le fit tournoyer machinalement entre ses doigts. Il ferait naître le doute dans l'esprit des soldats sur la loyauté d'un homme aussi énigmatique. Tout en alimentant les rumeur de son ascendance démoniaque, il insinuerai que Faydaus avait payé un tribut pour s'obtenir les faveurs de celui que beaucoup prennait pour une créature du mal. Zecks ne pourrait pas garder auprès de lui un être qui le discréditerai auprès de ses hommes. Et alors...

Le seigneur sourit.

Alors il s'affirmerait, et ils règneraient à deux sur le monde...

* * *

Heero était étalé dans l'immense lit aux draps pourpres et or. Complètement lessivé, en plus. Zecks Merquize s'était "occupé" de son cas toute la nuit. Et la matinée qui avait suivi. Il n'avait consenti à le laisser que pour aller superviser lui-même les travaux sur le canon et haranguer ses hommes.

Le brun n'arrivait même pas à bouger, tout occupé qu'il était à reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire est que le seigneur de Peacecraft était un amant... fougueux! Il ne lui avait pas laissé de répis, semblant ne pas pouvoir se rassasier de son corps! Heero avait cru mourrir d'épuisement et...de plaisir. Il n'était pas fier de lui! Mais il n'avait vraiment rien pu faire. Sa raison avait été complètement anihilé au profit des sensations que son corps éprouvait! Ca lui avait fait la même chose qu'avec Duo, en fait...

...Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact.

Avec le blond, Heero n'avait ressenti qu'un plaisir physique. Le seigneur savait où toucher,de quelle manière éveiller ses sens. Comme Duo.

Mais...

Zecks Merquize avait _imposé_ le plaisir à Heero. Il ne l'avait fait jouir que pour se repaître du pouvoir qu'il avait à ce moment là sur lui. Duo... pensait à lui. Il était possessif, aimait avoir le contrôle. En cela, il ressemblait au seigneur.

Mais avec lui... Heero revit le regard que lui lançait Duo lorsqu'ils..._faisaient l'amour..._ Passioné. Tendre.

Amoureux.

Heero tréssaillit.

Merquize voulait le posséder. Duo... L'aimait.

Le brun sentit diverse émotions le traverser alors qu'il prennait vraiment conscience de cela.

Se sentant un peu remis, il se leva et entreprit de se rendre présentable. Il alla dans l'armure et sortit des quartiers du seigneur de Peacecraft.

Il se prendrait la tête plus tard. Il avait un message à envoyer et des otages à libérer.

Il ne s'aperçut pas que la vague culpabilité qu'il avait inconsciemment eu à trahir Zecks Merquize s'était volatilisée...

* * *

_-_ Commandant Chang! Un oiseau-messager vient d'arriver!

Wufei abandonna les plans situant les lieux stratégiques du blocus que Faydaus subissait et sortit de la tente à la suite du soldat. Quatre et Duo étaient avec la comtesse dans un village, le blond voulant occuper son ami châtain à cran avec autre chose qu'un massacre de soldats. Il s'approcha de l'homme chargé de recevoir les oiseaux porteurs de nouvelles.

_-_ Commandant. C'est un oiseau venant manifestement de l'Est. Peacecraft, dirais-je.

Wufei hocha la tête. Il avait toute confiance en l'homme, un jeune villageois qui avait mis ses connaissances ornithologiques au service de sa contrée. Un homme honorable.

Restait à savoir si le message était celui tant attendu. Le Chinois l'espérait fortement... Un Duo inquiet est un Duo très éprouvant pour les nerfs...Et puis, il appréciait le jeune homme ex-conseiller et s'inquiétait aussi un peu pour lui.

Il prit le fin papier qu'on lui tendait et en lut le contenu.

Au fur et à mesure,ses onix s'allumèrent alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Kallahan, fonce au village de Raila et trouve les commandants Maxwell et Winner! Dis leurs de me rejoindre au château!

Et sans plus attendre, Wufei se dirigea à grands pas retrouver Trowa...

Quelques heures plus tard, Duo surgissait en catastrophe dans la salle du conseil de la demeure seigneuriale, suivit de Quatre. La comtesse Bloom était restée parmis les villageois.

_-_ Fei, qu'est ce qui se passe! Kallahan nous as dit que t'avas reçu un message! C'est...

Le Chinois hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Il laissa Duo trépigner sur place quelques secondes avant de lâcher, magnanime:

_-_ Il écrit que personne ne se doute qu'il est avec nous, qu'il a trouvé le moyen de détruire le canon, mis en place un plan pour libérer les otages... En gros, on prévient nos hommes et on fonce!

_-_ J'ai fait prévenir les factions éloignées, le campement est près à partir, nous n'attendions plus que vous!Confirma le seigneur Barton.

Son oeil émeraude brillait, il avait sa tenue de combat.Surprenant le regard de Quatre sur lui, il ajouta:

_-_ Il va de soi que je vous accompagne... Nous partirons d'aillleur des que possible, je ne tiens pas à avoir une discution aussi houleuse que vaine avec Catherine...

Le blond acquiesca. N'y tenant plus, Duo s'exclama en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_-_ On y va! Grouillez les gars, sinon,j'pars sans vous!

La seconde suivante, il avait quitté la pièce. Les trois hommes restant s'entre-regardèrent.

_-_ ...Et il n'a même pas lu les plans d'attaques...Soupira Wufei en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

_-_ Bah, c'est Duo... Il marche au feeling, sourit Quatre avant de suivre le même chemin que son turbulant ami.

_-_ Même Quatre ne s'occupe pas des stratégies!

Mais Wufei parlait dans le vide. Trowa avait lui aussi prit la route du campement... L'asiatique poussa un soupir-grognement à déraciner une forêt de peupliers centenaires et se résolu à suivre le mouvement en pestant contre le manque de sérieux de ses compagnons.

TBC...

* * *

/Duo/...

/Heero/... C'est pas moi, j'ai rien fais!

/Zecks, grand sourire triomphant/Mwéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé!

/Duo/...

/Heero/...Allez quoi, dis quelque chose!

/Wufei/Je n'aurai jamais cru entendre ça de ta bouche, Yuy...

/Zecks, roule des épaule, fait la roue..heu, nan, c'est pas un paon.../Gnéhéhéhéhéhéhé!

/Heero/Il m'a forcé! Puis c'était pour la mission!

/Johan vide-burne/ Mouais, t'avais pas l'air de ne pas apprécier non plus...

/Quatre/Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faille remuer le couteau dans la plaie...

Duo..? Tu nous fais peur là...

/Duo/Flo...Zecks...Heero...

/Flo/Zecks/Heero/Gloups, viiiiii?(sueurs glaciales...)

/Duo, mode Shinigami-puissance-10000/A MOOOOOOOOOOOOORT!

/Flo/Zecks/Heero/OH PUTAIN!(panique total, sauve-qui-peut-chacun-pour-soi)

Bref, êtes vous dans le cas de Dudulle(jète un oeil angoissé au dit Dudulle complètement déchaîné essayant de choper un Zecks chialant de trouille accroché au plafond...Pour ma part, je me suis réfugiée dans un placard barricadé et Heero a préféré un magasin macrobio...il le connaît bien , le salaud...) ou avez vous apprécié? Bientôt les choses sérieuses, en tout cas!

RARs!

Nekojin: Alors, Heero, trop naze pour la garde?

/Heero/URUSEI!

Nyark!

Héhé, moi aussi, j'adoooooooooore quand Duo s'inquiète! Pour être franche, j'aime énormément écrire ce genre de passage!Et je vais a-do-rer écrire une certaine réaction...

/Duo/ZEEEEEEEEECKS! DESCEEEEEEEEENDS! JE t'AURAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!

Mwhahahahahahahaha!

/Heero/La ferme, Flo, on va se faire repérer!

Oui, t'as raison...Tu sais que j'adore l'exiguïté de ce placard?

/Heero/AU VIOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

J'adore quand vous me dites que vous adorez! Merci infiniment de suivre cette fic, surtout que tu es super fidèle!

Nis:Ooooooooooh, on a les mêmes goûts! Merci beaucoup! En espérant que tu aime ce chapître, je te garentis que le Dudulle va pas rester de marbre quand il saura, mwahahahahahahha!

hanako32: Wooow, merci! Tu trouve que c'est original? Yeeeeeeeeeeees!Pour les vannes, je suis heureuse de voir que je me casse pas la tête à les varier pour rien, lol! En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente et émue par tes compliments, et j'espère ne pas décevoir tes attentes!

kittyval: TOI! T'as tué Duooooooooooooooo!Le livre 2, le livre 2!Lol!

Ben...je t'ai prise au mot, mdr! Et non, j'ai pas du tout honte! Mwarf!Quoique Heero attaché chez Duo...

/SuperBavoir/Ah non! GREEEEEEEEEEEVE!

Rôh, hein!

Mdr, ton comm!

Youkai Yuy: Je te coûte pas trop cher en réparation de plafond, j'espère, lol! Sérieusement, tu as le genre de réaction que j'espère et qui booste méchamment mon égo!

/Heero/On voit plus que ses chevilles...

Merci infiniment par tant d'enthousiasme!

Shali Maxwell: Heu...Héhé...Pas tuer moi! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'adore le 6x1!

/Duo/AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!

...manifestement pas lui...

/Heero/Flo, t'es sûre que le placard est bien planqué!

/Zecks/NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Ohlala...pauvre Zecks...

/Heero/Flo, j'ai peur...

Oh, mon Hee-chan,je te protégerais!(pelote allégrement, faut pas perdre le nord non plus)

Merci beaucoup! Mais tu connaîs mes goûts en matière de 2x1, je pouvais pas ne pas le faire criser, le Dudulle, mdr!

Magdalen Zoldik: A plus Kitty? L'aimais bien, mwa..Lol!

Excuse moi mais...encore des stratégies!

/Heero/Quatre/Et pourries en plus...

Quatre, privé de thé...Heero... le placard pourrait t'éjecter...Alors la ferme...

/Heero/Quatre/CHEF, OUI CHEF!

Merci de suivre et...elle arrive quand ta fic?

Kirin-Tenshi: Merci, ça fait très plaisir de savoir que mon humour fasse rire!(Flo saute de partout, auto-satisfaction extatique max power!)Merci pour les encouragements, j'en ai besoin! Et bon courage à toi pour tes fics!

Commentaires, délires, enfin, si vous avez envie de me dire et répeter ce que vous pensez de ma fic, ne vous génez surtout pas! Encore merci!


	13. Interlude 2

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Bataille et conséquences

Genre: UA, OOC-mazette-pire-qu'un mytho-marseillais, aventures, yaoi...

Source/Wings/ Oh, ma robe est toute tachée!

/Howard/T'en fais pas beauté, j'te refourgue du carbu... Et après... Toi et moi...

/Heero/KYAH, Robophile! touche pô à mon seul amiiiiiiiiiii!

Hem...Gundam Wings ou la pervertion d'Howards...

Disclamer: VOUS! A MOI!

/Heero/ Jaaaaamaîs pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus! Jaaaaaamaîs ce ne le fuuuuuuuuuuuuut!

/Quatre/Que nenni!

/Duo/ Hey, t'as fumé un camembert corse ou kwa!

/Trowa/...! (Nan mais hé, ça va, faut pas déconner non plus, j'te jure, enfin quoi merde à la fin!)

/Wufei/ OUIIIIIIIIIN! Elle meeeeeeeeeeent!

Et c'est un inteeeeerlude! Autre rencontre!Désolée de ne pas vous donner de suite une vraie suite, en attendant, un p'tit chapître annexe! Je répondrais aux reviews au prochain chapître qui ,lui, est dans la continuité de l'histoire! Mais en tout cas, un MEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII tonitruant, larmoyant, et très reconnaissant!Qu'est ce que je ferais sans vous!

/Heero/Tu me foutrais la paix! Moi, j'vous remercie pas!

Ok, Heero, c'était prévu mais j'hésitais un peu, mais là! C'est la fois de trop! Dans mon adaptation de Matrioshky, TU feras partie des pauvres gars destinés à la traîte!

/Heero/Sigh...

Hmph! Non mais! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Duo Maxwell rabattit sa chevelure et entra dans le bar d'un pas fier. Il fouilla des yeux l'intérieur de la taverne sombre et enfumée et repéra enfin celui qu'il espérait être son futur employeur. Il s'avança vers la table et le salua, l'interrompant dans sa discussion. 

_-_ Eloan Chatel?

L'homme, un grand type fin au visage dur et étroit leva les yeux vers lui.

_-_ J'fais pas la charité, gamin, et j'm'intéresse pas aux mecs, aussi gonzesse soit-ils. Du balai, et dérange plus les gens qui discutent sérieusement!

Le regard améthyste du châtain flamboya, et avant que Chatel ait pu comprendre, il se retrouva saisit à la gorge par une main ferme.

_-_ Me cherche pas, j'suis vraiment pas d'humeur, sussura Duo, une lueur mortelle dans les yeux, je voulais proposer mes services, mais j'ai changé d'avis... Je vais céder à la pulsion d'écraser ta gueule de blaireau...

Il allait joindre le geste à la parole quand il se raidit soudainement, poussant un grondement sourd.

_-_ Lâche moi immédiatement, crachat-il à la silhouette qui pressait sa nuque, l'immobilisant totalement.

_-_ Pas avant que tu te sois calmé et que tu ait lâché notre employeur, rétorqua une voix jeune et déterminée.

Le châtain gronda et tenta de forcer avant de gémir de douleur. Rien à faire pour se dégager!Frémissant de rage, il laissa sa victime s'écarter de lui en toussant, furieux. Son assaillant le relâcha ensuite et Duo se retourna vif comme un félin pour se retrouver en face d'un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge, aux lisses cheveux noirs retenus par une petite cordelette, au fin visage sévère et aux yeux d'un onix profond. Il était mince, une tête de moins que lui. Le châtain le sentit de suite comme extrèmement dangereux. Il ne l'avait pas senti venir... Il le saisit par le col de sa tunique sombre, sans que l'autre ne cille.

_-_ Qui t'as permit d'intervenir!

_-_ Cet homme est sous notre protection, intervint alors une voix douce et posée... Mais qu'on sentait autoritaire...

Un autre adolescent se leva. Des cheveux blond retenus en arrière par un élastique, un visage encore enfantin et de grands yeux outremers calmes... Réflechis... Acérés.

... Sans doute aussi dangereux que l'autre.

Le blond fixa Duo.

_-_ Lâche mon ami.

Le châtain fut tenté de le braver mais estima ses chances nulles face à ces deux types et libéra le brun. Chatel se rapprocha, se tenant encore la gorge et grinça.

_-_ Tu disais vouloir me proposer tes services? Et quel genre de service?

Duo soupira, ravalant son envie d'envoyer la fouine sur les roses, mais il avait besoin d'argent.

_-_ Mon nom est Duo Maxwell, le vieux Lony m'a parlé de vous, je suis..., le châtain marqua une pause, son regard se voilant,...j'étais le compagnon de route de Solo... Je suis venu en remplacement pour le boulot.

_-_ Ah oui, Solo, le chasseur de prime... Désolé de t'avoir manqué de respect, petit, si le Solo t'acceptait auprès de lui, c'est qu'tu vaux quek'chose... Mais bon, l'boulot est déjà prit.

Duo sursauta.

_-_ Mais Lony m'avait dit que...

_-_ Gamin, tout le monde a entendu parler de la disparition de Solo. Et tu sais c'que ça signifie, t'as disparu, t'as disparu, fini. J'me suis trouvé d'aut'types pour le job, conclu Chatel en faisant un bref mouvement de tête vers le blond et le brun, Sont des mercennaires. Désolé, j'ai pas besoin d'un autre homme.

Duo serra les poings. Il avait besoin de cet emploi, merde! Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Jaugeant du regard les deux jeunes mercenaires, il proposa.

_-_ Si je bat un de ces mecs, je pourrais avoir le job?

Chatel haussa un sourcil. Le brun aux yeux bridés fit un pas en avant, le fusillant du regard.

_-_ Comment oses-tu!

_-_ Wufei.

Tous se tournèrent vers le blond. Ce dernier fixa ses orbes outremers sur Duo, qui soutint son regard avec défi.

_-_ Je relève le challenge, déclara le blond, sans quitter le châtain des yeux.

_-_ QUATRE! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en amusements futiles!

Le mercenaire aux yeux clairs fit un sourire tranquille à son ami fulminant tandis que Duo tiquait sur le terme "amusements futiles". Puis il fit signe au châtain de le suivre dehors. Les deux adolescents sortirent, suivis par la quasi totalité des occupants du bouge, ravi de voir un peu d'animation.

La rue étant assez large devant le bar, les spectateurs délimitèrent un cercle avec au centre les deux combattants.Ils se mirent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre, guettant la moindre faille.

_-_ Je ne compte pas te faire de cadeaux. Lança le blond.

_-_ J'y compte bien!

_-_ Tu n'aura pas ce travail!

_-_ Ce que je veux, je l'obtiens toujours!

Et sur ces paroles, Duo se fendit, vif comme l'éclair, bras tendu vers la gorge de son adversaire. Quatre esquiva et se baissa, jambe positionnée pour faucher le châtain. Celui-ci sauta juste à temps, mais Quatre, avec une vélocité surprenante, se redressa et lui enfonça son poing dans le ventre. Duo, le souffle coupé, rattérit tant bien que mal et profita du replacement un peu relâché de Quatre pour lancer son pied dans son visage. Le blond recula sous l'impact, la pomette douloureuse et les deux hommes reprirent leurs souffles, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Autour d'eux, le public criait des encouragements, des rires gras et des commentaires fusaient. Eloan Chatel observait attentivement la scène et le dénommé Wufei abordait le visage fermé de celui qui est las de ce genre de choses stupides...

Mais déjà, le blond se jetait sur Duo.

La bagarre dura longtemps. Les deux garçons n'arrivaient pas à se départager, la rapidité et la puissance du châtain face à l'agilité et les attaques vicieuses du blond.

Elle se termina sur l'intervention de Chatel alors qu'essouflés et blessé ils allaient se rejeter l'un sur l'autre.

_-_ Ca suffit. Ordonna-t-il calmement en saisissant le bras de Duo alors que Quatre était empoigné par son ami.

L'homme regarda les trois jeunes gens et prit sa décision.

_-_ Je vous engage. Tous les trois. Mais le boulot sera plus dur, histoire que j'perde pas mon pognon. On r'tourne dans la taverne.

* * *

Duo se retourna sur le sol de terre, enroulé dans sa couverture. Ils n'avaient pas de feu pour se réchauffer et le fond de l'air était très frais en cette saison, d'autant plus que la région était marécageuse... 

Deux jours qu'ils se cachaient dans la boue, trouvant de rares et exigüs endroits assez secs pour camper. Un petit somme de trois ou quatre heures malgrès les tours de gardes... Il plissa les yeux et aperçut la forme sombre de Wufei assise aux aguets. A côté de lui lui parvenait la respiration régulière de Quatre.

Eloan Chatel les avait chargé de récupérer une grosse cargaison d'or qui lui avait été soit disant volée par un rival. Un marchand connu pour ses méthodes qui n'avaient rien de diplomatiques et son armada de sbires tous plus tristement célèbres pour leurs méfaits les uns que les autres... Duo avait protesté qu'il pouvait très bien s'en charger seul mais en voyant la réaction toute professionnelle des deux mercennaires qui l'avait regardé avec un certain mépris, il s'était tu, enragé et honteux et avait accepté l'offre. Dire qu'avant ces deux types, personne n'aurait réussi à lui faire ravaler son orgueuil ainsi... Mais il avait besoin d'argent. Et la réaction première de Chatel lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne voulait pas que l'étiquette "compagnon de Solo" le colle éternellement, non, il voulait que dès qu'on le voit, on le reconnaisse en tant que Duo.

... Et pour cela, il fallait bien commencer par avoir une recommandation d'un employeur, la gloire dusse-t-elle être partagée. Puis, d'après ce qu'il avait apprit, ses deux "coéquipiers" commençaient à se forger une certaine réputation dans le milieu...

Le châtain, soupira, remuant à nouveau dans sa couverture.

Solo lui manquait... Il était allé chercher du bois et quand il était revenu, il ne l'avait plus trouvé. Duo l'avait cherché partout et ce n'était qu'à la nuit tombée qu'il avait repéré le poignard de son ami fiché dans le bois. Solo ne serait jamais parti sans son poignard... Le châtain avait continué ses recherches pendant deux mois, puis avait du se résigner, la mort dans l'âme, faute d'argent. Il avait entendu parler de cet Eloan Chatel qui demandait après Solo pour une affaire et avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il devait gagner de l'argent et se faire connaître, cela faciliterait ses investigations.

_-_ Tu devrais dormir. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps de repos.

Duo se retourna pour fixer le blond. Ce dernier avait toujours les yeux fermés, couché sur le dos.

_-_ Mèle-toi de tes affaires.

_-_ C'est ce que je fais, gamin. Un boulet peut coûter la vie de Wufei ou la mienne, et il est hors de question que ta présence nous cause problème.

Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste vit rouge. Se redressant sur un coude, il gronda sourdement.

_-_ C'est vous qui vous êtes incrusté!

_-_ Tu as la mémoire courte. Nous étions en négociation avec Chatel quand tu es arrivé pour foutre le bordel. Le boulot s'avérait moins compliqué, mais avec ton obstination et ton attitude puérile, tu nous fait courrir des risques inutiles!

_-_ Ce job devait être pour Solo! Et si tu avais peur, rien ne vous obligeait à venir!

_-_ Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir besoin d'argent, _gamin_!

_-_ Vous deux, mettez la en veilleuse! Siffla Wufei.

Les deux autres se fusillèrent du regard avant de se tourner chacun d'un côté et fermer les yeux. Le brun soupira imperceptiblement. Il espérait sincèrement que le châtain serait professionnel... Parce qu'avec la tension qu'il y avait entre lui et eux, la mission ne serait pas facilitée...

* * *

Deux heures avant l'aube, les mercennaires et Duo quittèrent leur abri et rampèrent dans les marécages jusqu'à la demeure du marchand, repérée un jour plus tard. 

Caché sur les bords de l'unique chemin menant à un batiment en pierre éclairé par une petite lune, ils attendaient la relève prévue pour dans une dizaine de minutes. Lorsqu'elle arriva, ils neutralisèrent les cinq gardes devant remplacer ceux qui surveillaient l'extérieur et se vétirent des atours de trois d'entre eux. Durant l'opération, Quatre et Wufei avaient observé du coin de l'oeil le châtain et avaient été rassuré par son efficacité rapide et silencieuse.

Puis ils s'avencèrent.

Le plus dur arrivait. Il leur fallait s'introduire dans le château en neutralisant le plus grand nombre de sentinelles sans pour autant se faire repérer de la vingtaine de gardes dispersés près de la salle qui abritait l'or... Des hommes et des femmes coupables d'agressions diverses, rompus au combat et dévoués au marchand...

* * *

Jusque là, tout se passait bien. La plupart des gardes de l'extérieur étaient neutralisés et ils étaient dans la place. Ils évitèrent une ronde et se consultèrent brièvemment. 

_-_ L'or est dans une salle au fond, elle n'est accessible que par une porte ,assez large. Comme le marchand comptait vite écouler les lingots, il n'a pas jugé bon de les entreposer hors du petit charriot, nous n'aurons donc pas de perte de temps à ce niveau là. Wufei et Duo, faites diversion, pendant ce temps, je m'introduirais dans la salle. Séparons nous, et pas de coups d'éclat jusqu'à ce qu'on nous repère!

Puis Quatre s'en alla d'un côté, laissant les deux autres. Le brun et le châtain se toisèrent puis obeirent.

* * *

Ils traversèrent la moitié du petit château sans encombres. 

_-_ HEY, VOUS!

Duo et Wufei se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir une bande de cinq mollosses, deux hommes et trois femmes batis comme des armoires accourrir vers eux.

_-_ Apparement, on est repéré! S'exclama le châtain avec un sourire féroce, se mettant en garde.

_-_ Et ça te rend heureux! Rétorqua le brun en l'imitant.

* * *

Quatre n'eut que le temps de se rencogner dans une flaque d'ombre avant de voir des gardes passer en vitesse. Il entendit des cris d'alarmes. 

_Trois... Allez, plus que trois!_

Comme ayant entendu ses prières, deux hommes et une femme sortirent en coup de vent de l'avant-dernière pièce, armes en mains.

_Parfait!_

Vif comme l'éclair, le blond se faufila dans la pièce et courrut jusqu'au couloir qui menait à l'or...

* * *

Duo donna un foudroyant coup de poing qui mit KO son adversaire tandis qu'un peu plus loin de lui Wufei feintait et envoyait son adversaire s'assommer dans le mur. Profitant de leurs sveltes silhouette qui contrastaient avec celles, lourdement musclées, de leurs opposants, ils utilisaient les moindres meubles et objets pour se débarrasser du surnombre. De plus, les deux techniques de combat antagoniste des jeunes gens-Duo fonçant dans le tas et Wufei analysant et retournant la force de l'adversaire contre lui-perturbaient les gardes, suffisammant pour que les chances soient équitables. 

_-_ Combien, Fei!

Le brun évita un pied et faucha une femme, avant de cogner sa tête avec sa propre massue.

_-_ C'est Wufei, et ce n'est pas le moment pour ces stupidités!... Sept...

Le châtain ricana.

_-_ Et moi huit!

Wufei renifla mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_-_ Bien, allons rejoindre Quatre!

_-_ Okay!

Juste à ce moment là leur parvint un bruit de charriot roulant à un rythme d'enfer et des cris. Les deux adolescents se précipitèrent, poursuivis par le reste de la garde.

* * *

Concé dans le couloir avec le chariot rempli de lingots, le blond profitait de son fardeau pour éliminer ses ennemis, glissant sous le petit véhicule, s'appuyant sur les murs, tout en essayant de ne pas s'arrêter. C'est à fond de train qu'il déboula du passage, renversant deux gardes au passage. A ce moment là, Wufei et Duo arrivèrent et sans perdre un instant les trois garçons foncèrent vers la sortie, le véhicule chargé si précieusemment poussé à fond de train, se débarrassant tant bien que mal de leurs poursuivants. 

_-_ Wufei! Hurla Quatre, tu as installé le cadeau?

_-_ Oui!

_-_ Alors en avant pour le feu d'artifice! S'écria Duo, riant comme un démant.

Sans cesser de courrir aux côtés de ses coéquipiers, le brun aux yeux étirés sortit une petite fiole de sa manche. Ils passèrent devant un tas de feuilles à l'entrée de la demeure et le jeune homme balança la bouteille dedans, juste avant que ne déboulent leurs assaillants hurlant et lançant leurs armes, évitées par les garçons. Le paquet de feuilles s'embrasa soudainement, entraînant une petite explosion et une fumée opaque et irritante.

Lorsque les gardes reprirent leurs esprits et leurs souffles, il ne restait que les roues du chariot devant eux, le reste, humains comme précieuse cargaison s'étant volatilisé dans les marécages...

* * *

**_Trois jours plus tard:_**

Eloan Chatel paya et hocha la tête en souriant vers les trois jeunes gens.

_-_ Du sacré bon boulot! Z'irez loin, sûr!

Puis il partit avec ses hommes qui portaient les lingots.

Les garçons se fixèrent, dans un silence géné mais pas vraiment désagréable.

Ils étaient restés cachés quelques heures dans une cachette qu'ils avaient aménagés avant leurs coup d'éclat en attendant que les recherches se tassent pour un instant puis avaient filés vers leurs montures à l'abri à la lisière des marécages. Ils avaient prit le temps de brouiller leurs traces, ne passant pas par les endroits connus du marchant et étaient arrivés la veille à la taverne/auberge, exténués mais satisfaits et triomphants.

_-_ Bon bah...

_-_ L'heure des séparations...

_-_ ... Je suis honoré d'avoir travaillé en ta compagnie, Duo.

_-_ J'te renvois le compliment... Cette fiole, là... C'était excellent!

_-_ Un produit dont Wufei tient la recette de son pays...

_-_ Je viens de l'Est, un pays qui se nomme la Chine. Nous avons inventé la poudre à canon, et ma lignée avaient quelques inventeurs... A croire que j'ai hérité de leurs lubies...

_-_ Du grand art, en tout cas!Ben... Je vais y aller... Je vais essayer de récolter des infos ici, avant de lever le camp...

Duo leurs avait confié qu'il recherchait son partenaire Solo.

Il leva la main en un vague salut, puis se détourna de suite. Il n'aimait pas les au-revoirs et il avait appris à respecter les deux mercennaires.

Wufei et Quatre se concertèrent un moment puis hochèrent la tête. Ca ne coûtait rien d'essayer!

_-_ Duo!

Le châtain se retourna. Quatre arriva à sa hauteur.

_-_ Ca te dirais de devenir mercennaire?

_-_ Mais je vais le devenir... On se reverra sûrement, d'ailleurs, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire et un clin d'oeil.

Il avait vraiment apprécié la compagnie de ces deux là, ça lui avait rappelé Solo... Solo qu'il allait retrouver!

_-_ Tu sais, Après avoir bossé avec toi, Wufei et moi nous sommes aperçut que travailler à trois était plus efficace qu'agir à deux... C'est vrai, un qui fait diversion, les deux autres font le ménage...Ou vice et versa... de plus, les clients préfèreront payer trois mercennaires bien entraîné plutôt qu'une petite armée louée à un seigneur... Que dirais-tu de faire équipe avec nous?

Duo ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

_-_ Vous voulez travailler avec moi!

_-_ Tu n'es pas sourd pourtant, grommela Wufei, qui les avait rejoint.

Duo sentit une curieuse chaleur l'envahir. Ils lui faisaient confiance... Il baissa la tête et sourit tristement.

_-_ C'est tentant...

Il releva les yeux.

_-_ ...Mais je me considère toujours comme l'associé de Solo... Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas mort, et que je le retrouverai!

_-_ Justement Duo, le coupa le Chinois, nous voyageons un peu partout et commençons à être reconnu. Si tu viens avec nous, tu auras sûrement plus de renseignements et de contacts que si tu reste seul! Et tu n'es pas obligé de te considérer totalement des nôtres; nous serions associés pour le temps de tes recherches, puis là... Nous nous dirons au revoir et tu retournera avec ton associé, qu'en dis tu?

Le châtain réflechit. Il fixa Wufei puis Quatre. Sourit.

_-_ J'espère que vous ne traînerez pas trop dans mes pattes...

_-_ Hum, c'est mon texte ça, rétorqua Quatre, faussement vexé.

_-_ Alors? Partenaires?

Duo leur renvoya un éclatant sourire.

_-_ Partenaires!

TBC...

Au prochian chapître, j'espère!


	14. Chapter 14

Pseudo: Florinoir!

/Heero/ Kyah! ELLE est revenue!

MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!

Titre: Bataille et conséquences

Genre: Beuh... yaoi, baston, humour, UA, OOC-que-même-un-skizo-il-fait-pas-mieux...

Source: Heavy-arms se fait passer pour mort afin de coincer ses detracteurs! Il est persuadé que Talgeese a été menée en porte-avion...

Disclamer: Allez Heero, un geste! Et je te donne un bouton d'autodestruction tout neuf... rouge et noir avec des flammes bleues!

/Heero/...

/Duo/ Ne cède pas!

/Quatre/ Flo, tu es immonde de procéder à un tel chantage!

/Trowa/... (c'est comme si elle me proposais un costume de clown à paillette dorées...)

/Wufei/ Yuy, sois fort...

/La Sunrise/ ILS SONT A NOUS!

Crotte, pouviez pas rester chez vous, vous!Il allait craquer!

Notes:

/Heero/ Aperçu d'un tas informe de vétements! Pas de Flo en vue!

/Wufei, de l'espoir dans la voix/ Peut-être est-elle partie pour toujours?

/Quatre/ Attendez... Mais c'est Flo!

/Duo/ Qu'est c'que tu fous dans cette position!

/Heero/Mais... C'est la position de la carpe sur une planche à découper!(lisez Ranma1/2, volume21,lol!)

/Duo/ Et ça sert..?

/Flo/ Je me soumet au jugement des lecteurs! Mon retard est impardonnable!

/Duo/ Ton ret... Ah oui...

/Heero/ Mais t'es pas débile de lui rappeler ça!

/Flo/Oups...

/Duo/Shinigami-over-méga-encore-pas-content/ AAAAAAA MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRT!

/Tous/ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Bref, tout ce sketch pour m'excuser de ce retard impardonnable... J'espère malgrès tout que la suite vous plaira!

RARs:

Magdalen Zoldik: Alors, merci, conetente que la petite rencontre ait plus et oui, je prépare bien un petit truc à la Matrioshki avec un mix de persos que j'aime! J'ai déjà quelques scènes de prêtes et j'espère publier le début bientôt! Et lol, oui, Heero devra effectivement faire gaffe à ses arrières, mwahahahhaha!

kittival: Ah, je sais pas, faut voir... Faut déjà que je termine cette boui diou de baston!Arg! Lol! Merci et j'espère que mon retard t'aura pas fait abandonner la lecture!

Kirin-tenshi: Merci beaucoup, en espérant que la suite te plaise!

Shali Maxwell: Merci, et oui, j'aime bien quand les persos se clashent au départ pour devenir potes ensuite,mdr! C'est aussi vrai pour "Matrioshki", mais faut que je trouve :1: un titre, 2: comment faire ces foutus transitions!

Pis ce sera pas qu'avec GW, je vais foutre tous mes bishos chéris dans la mouisse...gniéhéhéhéhéhé!

Babou: Merci beaucoup! Heu..Désolée, j'ia pas été très rapide mais j'espère que tu seras quand même au rendez-vous! Et que tu trouvera toujours mon histoire intéressantes, surtout!

aishanu soma: Hein qu'il est beau mon Heero en hystérique savant fou! Mdr! Merci pour tes compliments, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours!

* * *

Treize Kushrenada arrivait vers les appartement de Zecks quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir et des lourds pas se faire entendre. Il se rencogna aussi vite qu'il le put et vit le Conseiller en sortir, vétu de son armure.

Lorsque le chevalier eut disparu, Treize entra dans les quartiers de son ami. Il le savait absent et éprouvait un lourd sentiement de fureur en voyant le freluquet en sortir ainsi.

Saisit d'un mauvais pressentiment il jeta un oeil dans la chambre et se figea.

Les draps désordonnés, la tenue que le seigneur blond portait la veille en vrac sur le sol... La pièce sentait le sexe...

Le châtain resta un moment immobile, les yeux fixes. Puis sa bouche se crispa en un rictus de haine et de jalousie intense.

_Il va le PAYER!

* * *

_

Heero regarda un moment par la fenêtre. Le seigneur Merquize était avec ses troupes, en train de se préparer pour attaquer Faydaus. Ils préparaient le canon selon ses directives. Le départ aurait lieu dans la soirée...

Le brun se mordit la lèvre. Il avait envoyé le message dans les temps mais du fait de son... contretemps avec le seigneur de Peacecraft, il n'avait pas encore pu régler le problème des otages.

Et oui, ils avaient remis ça... Heero en était mortifié, mais il ne pouvait pas se refuser à Zecks Merquize sans risquer de tout compromettre...

Il se dirigea vers ses quartiers et enleva lestement son armure pour la troquer contre son uniforme de soldat. Si tout se passait bien, Faydaus devrait être en vue du château de Peacecraft. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant l'attaque et encore quelques petittes choses à faire... Mais ça irait... Il était génial après tout...

* * *

Les soldats de Faydaus, Duo, Quatre, Wufei et Trowa Barton en tête, arrivèrent enfin en vue du château de Peacecraft. Le châtain se retourna vers les hommes et les femmes qui avaient décidé de lutter à leurs côtés, pour leur pays, pour l'argent, par soif de combats...

_-_ Ok les mecs... Et les filles, sourit-il aux femmes en armes.

Le brouhaha dans les rangs cessèrent et tous regardèrent le mercenaire.

_-_ Nous sommes en vue de la cible!

Tous frémirent d'anticipation. Duo leur fit alors ce sourire si particulier, mélange d'assurance, d'une certaine espièglerie et surtout...

_-_ FINI LA DISCRETION! ON FONCE!

* * *

Heero finissait de poser sa dernière invention dans un coin reculé du château quand il entendit des cris d'alarmes presque aussitôt suivie d'une clameur sauvage. Puis les bruits caractéristiques du début d'une bataille résonnèrent dans l'enceinte du domaine de Zecks Merquize. Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire et parti sans plus tarder.

* * *

Treize Kushrenada se dirigea à grands pas vers les ateliers du savant, indifférent au tumulte venant du dehors.

Il alla vers les écuries, passa à travers une petite porte cachée derrière un panneaux de bois. Il descendit.

Il était fou de rage, possédé par la colère et la jalousie.

Ce n'était pas les murs de pierres autour de lui qu'il voyait mais un lit défait dans une chambre luxieuse. Ce n'était pas les effluves du couloir secet menant aux oubliettes qu'il sentait mais l'odeur de sueur, et celle musquée du sexe que dégageaient les draps. Il imaginait les deux corps en plein ébat, le seigneur qui aurait du être à _lui_ et _lui seul_ avec ce... ce!

Treize ariva enfin à une salle. Il ouvrit avec violence l'épaisse porte de bois suintante d'humidité. Le vieux savant qui s'affairait autour d'une immense armure noire, presque copie conforme de l'originale, sursauta.

_-_ Seigneur Kushrenada! Je...

_-_ Epargne moi tes discours, vieux fou! Je veux l'armure sur le champ!

_-_ Je... Seigeur, elle n'est pas encore prête!

_-_ Ne me prend pas pour un idiot! DONNE LA MOI!

Il poussa sans ménagement le scientiique qui était entre lui et l'instrument de sa vengeance et sa gloire. Le vieil homme alla cogner durement contre un coin de table et s'écroula en gémissant.

Il ne put que regarder avec impuissance Treize Kushrenada s'introduire dans l'armure et la mettre en marche.

Lorsque les lourds pas cliquetants de la machine résonnèrent le long du couloir, il geignit.

_-_ Le système... neuronal... Je n'ai pas... pu régler... le système... neuronal...

* * *

Duo pourfendit rageusement le pauvre type qui lui barrait la route et tourna dans un couloir. Mais où il pouvait bien être! Pourvu qu'il...

_-_ DUO!

_Merci!_

Le châtain se précipita vers Heero qui courrait vers lui (ils s'enlacèrent, Duo fit tournoyer dans les airs son amant enfin retrouvé alors que des fleurs volaient... Les gars, les lectrices... Lâchez ces armes, je plaisantais...)

_-_ HEERO! PETIT...

_-_ Plus tard! Vous en êtes où?

Duo reprit son professionnalisme.

_-_ L'attaque surprise nous avantage, On a investit l'Est et le Nord du château, mais aucunes traces de Merquize, ni de ce Kushrénada!

_-_ Préoccupant ça... Quant à moi, j'ai installé ma petite surprise et j'allais de ce pas libérer les otages!

_-_ C'est pas encore fait!

_-_ J'ai... Hum... Enfin, bref, _j'allais_ le faire, relax!

_-_ Mouais... Bon, maintenant qu'on a fait le point... JE T'EN VEUX A MORT! ESPECE DE PETIT INCONSCIENT, PUNAISE!TU AS UNE IDEE DE LA TROUILLE QUE TU M'AS FOUTU!

_-_ C'est pas le mom...

_-_ Quand je te dis de rester au camp, tu Y RESTE! Ca va? Qu'est ce que Merquize t'as fait!

_-_ Rien que tu n'ais fait toi-même, ironisa le brun avant d'avoir pu s'en empécher.

_Meeeeerde! Bon, on va faire comme si j'avais rien d..._

_- _AIHEUH!

Heero serra les dents alors que Duo lui maintenait les avant-bras avec une poigne d'acier trempé. Il leva un regard meurtrier vers le châtain mais ravala ses reproches en voyant le visage furieux du mercenaire...

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu as_ dis_?

_Gloups..._

_-_ Heu... Ben là, Duo, c'est pas le moment de jouer au possessif, bien que ça me flatte mais bon...

Pour toute réponse, le châtain l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de le relacher et se diriger à grands pas vers le centre de la demeure seigneuriale.

Heero se remit tant bien que mal de sa surprise et du baiser et hurla.

_-_ DUO! QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS! OU TU VAS!

_-_ TUER MERQUIZE!

_-_ DUO! ARRETE TES CONNERIES! DUO!MERDE!

Impuissant à retenir son amant enragé, Heero ne put que le voir disparaître à un tournant. Il tapa furieusement du poing contre le mur et se résolut à laisser le châtain à sa folie...

Il courrut dans les couloirs maintenant secoués d'explosions -ça ne rigolait plus dehors- tout en jurant tout ce qu'il savait sur cet -abruti-de-mercenaire-se-prennant-pour-un-de-ces-débiles-de-contes-érotiques-dopés-aux-hormones-n'ayant-toujours-pas-pigé-qu'il-n'était-pas-une-nana-à-la-vertue-bafouée-et-que-NON-IL-N'EN-ETAIT-PAS-EMOUSTILLE-BORDEL!

... Bref, il courrait...

De plus, il y avait-outre son imbécile de mercenaire- quelque chose qui l'inquiétait beaucoup; ne pas avoir trouvé de traces de Kushrénada... Cette absence d'un de leur plus dangereux adversaire ne lui disait rien de bon...

Une explosion le fit trébucher. Lachant une bordée d'imprécations, il se relevait quand tout son être l'avertit d'un danger imminant.

Il eut juste le temps d'effectuer une roulade arrière avant qu'une lame explose litteralement le sol où il se trouvait!

Heero se mit en position de combat et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son adversaire.

_-_ TU VAS MOURRIR VERMISSEAU, déclara d'une voix inhumaine et métallique un chevalier en armure noire fumée deux fois plus grand que sa propre machine alors que ses yeux rouges luisaient sinistrement...

* * *

Duo avançait, charcutant presque indifférament les soldats ennemis qu'il croisait. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus qu'un objectif en tête; Zecks Merquize avait osé toucher **SON** amant. Et cet enfoiré allait le payer très cher. En fait, il regrettait de ne pouvoir le tuer, le rescussiter et le retuer encore pour chaques gémissements que l'enflure avait du soutirer d'Heero.

Car Duo n'était pas dupe. Lui et Merquize étaient de la même trempe...

Grondant alors qu'une image mentale mentale lui assaillait l'esprit, il trancha rageusement un pauvre type qui avait eu l'audace de vouloir l'empêcher d'aller liquider la blondasse sans même le regarder.

Arivé devant une porte, il l'ouvrit à la volée, comme toutes celles qu'il soupçonnait de cacher le seigneur. Aussitôt, ce dernier et ses conseillers restant se mirent en garde. Les alliés du blond voulurent même se placer devant leur maître mais celui-ci sourit dangereusement, une lueur s'allument dans ses prunelles azurs.

_-_ Partez soutenir nos soldats face à ces cafards. Je m'occuperai seul de celui-ci.

Les conseillers n'hésitèrent même pas -ils avaient toute confiance en leurs seigneur- et contournèrent prudemment le châtain pour sortir de la pièce. L'attention du mercenaire était focalisée sur Merquize.

_-_ Toi... Tu es le traître...

_-_ Je préfère le terme espion... Et toi, tu es mon ennemi depuis le début... De plus, tu as fais quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais du ne serait-ce que penser...

Le blond leva un sourcil, amusé.

_-_ Et qu'est-ce donc?

_-_ Tu as touché à quelqu'un qui est à moi.

_Heero me tuerai si il entendait ça... Mais il n'empêche que c'est vrai..._

Les yeux du seigneur s'assombrirent. Ainsi ses doutes étaient fondés... Il avait de suite comprit de qui parlait le jeune blanc-bec arogant qui lui faisait face. Ce retour soudain, cette attaque imprévue, ces marques sur son corps...

_-_ Ainsi, c'est à cause de toi que mon conseiller s'est détourné de moi...

_-_ Je doute qu'Heero approuve cela... Mais je pense avoir contribué à son changement de camp, en effet, répondit insolammant Duo.

Merquize sera les poings de rage. Ce freluquet l'avait leurré, et en plus, il lui prennait _son_ conseiller! Zecks détestait qu'on le possède ainsi!

Tout en se provoquant, les deux adversaires se jaugeaient, déterminant le moment de frapper, évaluant l'espace autour d'eux.

_-_ Je ferais payer à mon petit conseiller sa trahison plus tard... Après vous avoir écrasé... Je prendrais un plaisir _particulier_ à te tuer... Où alors, devant lui? Qu'il voit qui est le plus fort? Heero n'est pas du genre à rester avec les faibles, c'est un gagnant... Comme moi!

Le blond ne pouvait se permettre de perdre une telle mine d'idées!

Le regard de Duo devint prune. Zecks Merquize sourit de satisfaction et continua.

_-_ ... Mais je ne peux laisser passer impunemment sa traîtrise. Je vais lui rappeler ce qui arrive quand on essaie de rouler son maître... Oui... Je te tuerais sous ses yeux, de la façon la plus humiliante qui soit pour toi! Ensuite... Je le torturerai un peu, histoire de le briser, de le soumettre... Il est fougueux, c'est un traît de caractère plaisant au lit mais... très dérangeant sinon...

Duo ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de terminer; ce..connard! n'avait pas à parler d'Heero comme d'un objet!

_-_ Je vais te faire ravaler ça! Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur le blond qui l'attendait, bien en garde...

* * *

Quatre et Wufei se tenaient dos à dos, se complétant parfaitement dans tous leurs gestes. De temps en temps, le stratège blond hurlait des tactiques aux soldats autour d'eux.

Nul ne pouvait dire qui gagnait, mais il était plausible de penser que Faydaus avait encore un peu d'avantage de l'attaque surprise.

Plus loin, Trowa Barton pourfendait quiconque l'approchait d'un peu trop près. Quatre jeta un oeil dans sa direction tout en plongeant son épée dans un ennemi. Le jeune seigneur n'avait plus rien à voir avec le sage et posé dirigeant du royaume de Faydaus. Trowa était un guerrier dans toute sa splendeur, bougeant vélocement et frappant précisemment et mortellement. Son style de combat ressemblait d'ailleurs un peu à celui d' Heero, nota le blond tout en esquivant une lame et décapitant son possesseur, bien que le brun aux yeux verts y aille plus franco que le métis.

De plus... Trowa Barton avait le visage animé d'une telle fièvre et affichait un sourire tellement carnassier que Quatre en frissona.

_-_ Et bien! Il avait _vraiment_ besoin de se battre! Lui hurla Wufei tout en parant une attaque assez vicieuse.

_-_ Certes! Imagine toi si il avait pété les plombs de la sorte lors d'une banale démonstration!

Wufei grimaça, tranchant un bras.

Puis les deux combattants redoublèrent d'énergie. Pas question de faire moins de dégats qu'un seigneur rouillé, non mais!

* * *

Heero du vivement ressauter en arrière pour éviter un autre coup de lame devastateur.

Eviter, c'était bien tout ce qu'il pouvait faire! Cette armure était beaucoup plus puissante que la sienne! Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie; il detestait qu'on améliore _ses_ créations _sans_ lui!

Bon. Vu le gabarit de la machine, il devait s'agir du stratège manquant. Et ce cher Treize Kushrenada avait l'air particulièrement déterminé à lui faire la peau...

... On dirait même qu'il n'avait que ça en tête...

Heero pria pour que le tilt qui avait sonné dans son crâne n'ait pas résonné, et surtout, que son sourire machiavélique n'ait été qu'intérieur...

Tout en évitant les attaques rageuses de son adversaire, il recula de plus en plus vers une direction précise...

... Plus que quelques mètres...

Soudain, une explosion désintégra la voute en face d'eux. Le jeune homme trébucha tout en se protégeant des impacts de pierres. Son dos buta contre un objectif solide, le coinçant.

Le chevallier n'avait même pas été ne serait-ce qu'ébranlé par le choc.

Il poussa un rugissement de triomphe dont la sonorité méttalique ne fit qu'amplifier les effets terrorisants et brandit son arme.

Heero, encore sonné, leva les yeux et vit dans un brouillard la lame descendre vers lui...

* * *

Le seigneur Merquize para d'une épée et fendit de l'autre vers la poitrine de Duo. Celui-ci se tordit vélocement sur le côté tout en ramenant sa lame. Une fois hors de portée l'un de l'autre, les deux combattants reprirent leurs souffles, les yeux crépitant de défis. Ils avaient trouvé en l'autre un adversaire à la hauteur et le fait de tout donner sans pour autant écraser le rival les mettaient en transe.

_-_ Pas mal pour un obscur mercenaire...

_-_ J'en dis autant pour un noble mégalo...

Ils échangèrent un sourire carnassier puis Duo se fendit. C'était un mouvement vif, même très vif, se dirigeant droit sur la gorge du blond. Mais Merquize l'avait anticipé; il leva encore plus rapidement une de ses armes. L'épée de Duo vint l'heurter une nano-seconde avant d'atteindre la chair. Profitant alors de la déstabilisation du châtain, le seigneur porta un coup puissant. Duo eut assez de vivacité pour empêcher d'avoir le corps transpercé mais il ne put éviter la garde de l'arme que son adversaire poussa de toute ses forces contre son ventre. Le mercenaire tomba à genoux, toussant, serrant avec peine son épée, une main sur son ventre alors que du sang sourdait de ses lèvres.

Merquize, triomphant, shouta dans la main armée de Duo. L'épée chu à quelques mètres. Le blond attendit que le mercenaire lèves les yeux pour lacher une, croyait-il, dernière provocation.

_-_ Tu vois, je vais être la dernière personne à avoir eu _ton_ amant de nous deux.

Duo essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et fit un sourire moqueur.

_-_ Erreur mon seigneur, je lui ait roulé la pelle du millénaire y a pas vingt minutes...

Le seigneur poussa un cri de rage et fondit sur le jeune mercenaire. Duo esquiva la lame en roulant de côté, se releva d'un bond et fonça sur la sienne abandonnée à l'autre bout de la salle. Sentant Merquize derrière lui, il sauta en avant, roula, saisit son épée et se receptionna accroupi, la lame au dessus de sa tête juste à temps pour parer le coup de son assaillant. Il repoussa de son arme celle du blond et se releva à temps pour éviter une autre attaque.

Ca allait être long...

* * *

La lourde lame s'abbatit avec une puissance effrayante, fracassant la porte. Treize Kushrenada mugit.

_-_ **SALE PETITE VERMINE!**

A l'intérieur de la pièce maintenant ouverte, les alliés de Faydaus pris en otages regardaient bouche bées les soldats en faction devant la porte KO à terre... Hilde Schbeicker fut la première à réagir. Vive comme l'éclair, elle frappa le garde le plus proche d'elle et clama.

_-_ Allez les aristos empatés, l'est temps de pratiquer vos théories! C'est la révolutiiiiiiooooooon, yeaaaaaaaahhh!

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle courrut vers la sortie en éjectant avec enthousiasme les geoliers qui n'avaient pas encore reprit leurs esprits de sur son chemin.

Les "aristos empatés" se regardèrent un instant puis fixèrent les gardes restant.

Ceux-ci, sentant comme une sensation étrange leur picoter l'échine se détournèrent enfin de la porte et de leur camarades pulvérisés sous leurs yeux et émirent un gloups parfaitement synchrone.

Il faut dire que des aristocrates plus ou moins vieux et assez en chair les regardant comme si ils étaient la nouvelle gourmandise venant de quelques contrées lointaines n'était pas une des visions les plus rassurantes qui soit...

Une femme plus que grasse et vétus de froufrous gloussa alors.

_-_ Allons-y mes amis! Je vais vous montrer pourquoi on m'appelait la Terreur des Tournois dans ma jeunesse! A l'assauuuuuuuuuut!

Et tous les nobles de se jeter sur leurs géoliers tremblants...

Mais Treize Kushrenada était complètement indifférent au sort des soldats et aux otages qui s'echappaient...

Tout son esprit était focalisé sur sa haine et son objet.

A savoir le microbe qui lui souriait en se tenant l'épaule en sang, certes, mais qui lui _souriait_ !

_-_ **ORDURE!**

Non seulement ce cafard avait évité que le coup soit mortel en bougeant juste à temps mais il avait en plus joué sur sa colère aveugle pour le faire frapper là où il voulait!

A cette constatation, loin de retrouver sa lucidité, Treize Kushrenada rugit de rage!

Même Heero, bien qu'il s'en défende, frissonna à l'écoute de ce hurlement suintant de haine et de fureur.

Le jeune homme se savait en mauvaise posture...

Son épaule était sérieusement touchée et il doutait de pouvoir éviter encore longtemps le courroux du seigneur d'Oz...

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa pensée que l'homme en armure fonçait sur lui...

Et c'est à ce moment là que sa poudre explosive améliorée sauta un peu partout dans le château, rendant le chaos encore plus indescriptible...

TBC...


	15. Laura Ingalls Premier fait des siennes

Pseudo: /Heero/ Friture.

FLORINOIR! Raaaah!

/Heero, se démonte pas/ Je parlais de l'état de ton cerveau.

Titre: Bataille et conséquences

Genre: Yaoi, UA, OOC-que-c'est-comme-si-on-faisait-passer-Muraki-pour-un-bisounours,aventure, humour(toujours le mien)...

Source: /Zecks/ Mon maaaasqueuh! Ou est mon maaaaaaaaaasqueuh!

/Treize/ Ma rose est fanée... Je l'avais nommée Charlotinne-Françoise et l'avais cueillie un beau jour de mai...

/Lady Une/ TUER... Amour, paix, tanquilité! DETRUIRE! Buvons un thé au romarin en discutant du dernier épisode des Pokemons! N'était-ce pas un peu violent? ENUCLEER!

/Otto/ 02, cessez d'importuner Lady Une avec ses lunettes... Je n'ai pas pu suive maître Zecks jusqu'à la mort... Je suis mort avant...

Les drames de Gundam Wings

Disclamer: /Heero/ Je n'appartiens qu'à ma mission et à mon bouton rouge!

/Duo/ J'veux bien appartenir au pizzaïolo d'en face...

/Trowa/... (J'appartiens au cirque et à mon costume)

/Quatre/ J'appartiens à L'Uchuu no Kokoro!

/Wufei/ J'appartiens à Natakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Nan, vous êtes à Bandaï, Sunrise et cie...

/Les G-bishos/ Maiheu!

Croyez moi, j'en suis aussi navrée que vous...(regard prédateur et jaloux)

/Les G-trouillards/ ...Finalement c'est pas plus mal...

Merci aux revieveuses, Kittyval(ouais, c'était tellement le souk que je savais même pas comment m'en sortir, lol!), aishanu soma( Ouais, l'a pété un plomb le Treizinou! Mais c'est-y pas mignon comme il est jaloux!),Babou(Aaaah... Qui sait, lol, tu verra bien!cruelle et fière de l'être, mwarf!) et yuya chan(Bah vaut mieux tard que jamais! Lecture préférée? Merci!Pis tu sais, si t'as du retard dans la lecture, j'en ai dans mes publications, donc j'ai rien à dire, mdr!)

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite!

* * *

Treize Kushrenada trébucha, le poids de son armure l'entraînant au sol au lieu de lui faire garder sa stabilité. Heero se retrouva lui-même projeté contre un mur, son épaule blessée la première. La douleur explosa, obscurcissant sa vue, et il serait tombé par l'un des trous créé par les explosions si une main ferme ne l'avait pas retenu. Le jeune métis se retourna, retrouvant l'usage de ses sens alors que la souffrance devenait plus sourde et fut surprit de voir une femme bien en chair et aux vêtements, qui, bien que déchirés et maculés, étaient de toute évidence de provenance noble.

_-_ Allons, jeune homme! Un pas de plus et nous vous retrouvions quelque peu écrasé!

Heero cligna des yeux et laissa la duchesse du comté de Elun bander sommairement sa blessure.

_-_ Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici, je suppose donc que vous êtes un de nos sauveurs! Nous sommes tous saufs, allez donc...

Un rugissement métallique les interrompit et le brun eut juste le temps de pousser la femme de côté avant qu'elle ne se fasse proprement trancher en deux. La lourde épée passa entre ses jambes et Heero bénit tous les Dieux d'avoir épargné une certaine partie de son anatomie qui aurait sans nulle doute beaucoup manqué à Duo et lui-même...

Le chevalier devenu fou dégagea sa lame profondemment plantée dans le dallage avec un grognement sinistre et le brun profita de cet instant pour bondir sur ses pieds et fuir.

**- VERMINE! TU NE M'ECHAPPERAS PAS AINSI!**

_Comme si je comptais fuir, crétin métallisé! _S'indigna mentalement le garçon. _Je compte seulement... Réduire mon handicap...

* * *

_

Heero sauta par dessus les débris de murs sans ralentir son allure. Il lui fallait gagner le plus d'avance possible sur Kushrenada. Ce dernier se foutait completement de heurter de pleins fouet les obstacles; il fonçait dedans, et le pire de tout, c'est que ça le ralentissait à peine...

_Kuso! Mon perfectionnisme se retourne contre moi là... Pff, faites de votre mieux, mettez du coeur à l'ouvrage et le fruit de votre travail est utilisé à vos dépends! Là, faut tourner!_

Le jeune savant négocia le virage à vitesse grand V. Les couloirs étaient vides, soldats et autres étant en train de combattre dehors ou ayant fui les explosions internes. Heero jura en voyant le passage qu'il devait prendre complétement impraticable et bifurqua dans le couloir restant en refléchissant à toute allure, quelque peu... pressé par les bruits et les grognements derrière lui... Apparemment, le brun avait un peu sous-estimé le pouvoir de son système de contrôle neuronal. Le garçon serra les dents en sentant l'énorme point de côté qui lui martelait la poitrine et acceléra en voyant la porte de la salle à travers laquelle il devait passer.

* * *

Zechs para une attaque très puissante et, avec un rugissement, repoussa son adversaire quelques mètres plus loin. Duo retrouva sa balance et se remit en garde juste à temps pour contrer la lame du seigneur qui n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se précipiter à sa rencontre.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la durée de leur combat, s'y impliquant totalement, exaltés par le niveau que l'autre proposait. Ils étaient en sueur, en sang, et affichaient chacun un rictus de pure satisfaction combative. Ils ne sentaient ni leurs blessures, ni leurs respirations erratiques.

Un pur duel pour deux redoutables combattants...

Zechs Merquise se fendit d'un sourire qui fit étinceler ses yeux azurs. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, dévoilant sa peau luisante sous laquelle on voyait rouler ses muscles puissants. Le sang qui se mêlait à la chair soulignant ses cicatrices et blessures diverses ne le rendait que plus sensuel. Sa chevelure blonde accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements semblait remplacer la plus seyante des capes.

Duo Maxwell afficha son sourire le plus carnassier. Ses améthystes assombries par la passion du duel brûlaient d'un feu aussi étrange qu'envoutant. Ses longues mèches châtaines se mêlaient aux lambeaux de sa tunique, découvrant les arabesques pourpres sur la ferme peau bronzée et humide.

Zecks releva son arme encore utilisable.

Duo se passa la langue sur les lèvres et brandit la sienne.

La porte de la salle du conseil s'ouvrit à la volée, frappant le mur et une fine silhouette passa à toute vitesse à travers la salle sous leurs yeux médusés.

_-_ Que...

_-_ Hee...HEERO!

_-_ Vous dérangez pas dans votre combat de mâles alpha les enfants, papa doit passer aux choses sérieuses, il ne fait que passer! Haleta le brun en disparaissant par la moitié de porte au fond de la pièce.

Les deux combattants restèrent... Ben un peu cons, immobiles et interloqués pendant un petit moment...

Ils entendirent soudain un rugissement de rage inhumain et virent surgir une armure noire version king-size fonçant telle une armée de gryzzlis en furie.

_-_ **OU ES TU CAFARD!**

**- LA!**

De plus en plus médusés, les duellistes entendirent le reste de porte au fond valser définitivement à terre et se retournèrent juste pour voir une autre armure noire aux yeux rouges plus petite contrer l'attaque de la plus grande.

_-_ **VERMIIIIIINE!**

**_-_ AMENE-TOI LE LOBOTOMISE!**

**_- _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Les deux Chevaliers en Armure Noire quittèrent la pièce en défonçant partiellement le mur déjà pas mal amoché tout en s'échangeant des coups dévastateurs et des grognements et insultes aussi effrayantes que colorées...

Une grosse goutte de sueur apparut sur les têtes de Zecks et Duo.

* * *

Quatre serra les dents en tenant sa jambe en sang. Quand le château avait presque implosé, il n'avait pu éviter un éclat de roche qui lui avait transpercé la cuisse. Il ne savait qui remercier, mais le projectile avait évité de transpercer l'artère fémorale, vu qu'il ne se vidait pas de son sang...

Cependant, les explosions à répétition du batiment avait au moins eu l'avantage de faire à moitié paniquer les troupes ennemies, qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête entre la débandade des serviteurs terrifiés se mêlant inconsciemment aux guerriers et l'arrivée d'une vingtaine de nobles déchaînés se jetant sur eux...

Une jeune femme brune au regard bleu pétillant apparut près de lui. Quatre se mit en garde mais elle se contenta de lui sourire et d'embrocher un soldat ennemi qui s'apprêtait à faire de même avec lui.

_-_ Hilde Shbreicker, espionne au service de Faydaus! Et toi, tu dois être Quatre, le fameux mercenaire!

_-_ Heero a donc réussi à libérer les otages...

_-_ Un p'tit brun pas mal du tout?

Quatre acquiesca.

_-_ Ouais, c'est lui, mais il était mal, coursé par le Conseiller... Elle fronça les sourcils. Attends voir, j'l'avais jamais vu aussi grand ce mec, avant!

_-_ Nous t'expliquerons plus tard, maintenant il faudrait...

Il fut coupé par une arrivée de guerriers rugissant. Les deux partisans de Faydaus se mirent en garde.

* * *

Wufei évita habilement une lame et plongea la sienne dans le corps de l'impudent. Quatre et lui avaient été séparés, débordés par le nombre. Le Chinois pouvait seulement espérer que son ami allait bien et se démener pour le rejoindre le plus vite possible. Il avait souri en voyant le château trembler sous les explosions de l'invention d'Heero. Ca lui rappelait ses propres méthodes de diversions, l'utilisation de la poucre à canon améliorée...

L'asiatique jura et grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il sentit une pointe effilée lui rentrer dans la hanche. Vif comme l'éclair, il se retourna et pourfendit le soldat, n'ayant que le temps de retirer sa lame pour parer un autre coup.

Il commençait à être débordé à nouveau... Les soldats de Peacecraft avaient repris leurs esprits...

Wufei se trouvait en très mauvaise posture quand un passage taillé à même les membres de ses ennemis s'ouvrit pour laisser place... à Trowa Barton, plus en forme que jamais.

En quelques minutes, les deux hommes firent le ménage autour d'eux.

_-_ Les nouvelles?

_-_ J'ai croisé le marquis de Heltorois, il faisait partie des otages, Heero a réussi, et nous avons tous pu apercevoir le succès de son invention!

_-_ Parfait! Quatre?

_-_ Je ne l'ai pas vu, ni lui, ni Duo!

Wufei fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Débarrassons-nous de nos adversaires au plus vite!

* * *

Un sachet de poudre amélioré d'Heero avait été caché par ce dernier sous une teinture. Le mur que cachait cette teinture donnait sur une cour. Dans cette cour, se trouvait le canon soit disant inventé par les savants d'Oz. Quand la poudre explosa en même temps que les autres sachets, le mur fut en partie détruit. Un bout assez conséquent ne tenait que par un équilibre précaire, oscillant entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur.

Ce morceau finit par tomber...

Sur le dispositif de mise en marche du démoniaque canon...

* * *

Heero para de justesse un coup d'épée rageur, glissant sur le sol malgrè le poid de son armure. Le jeune homme grimaça et poussa de toutes ses forces sur la commande du bras pour repousser l'autre. Treize Kushrenada avait l'avantage de la puissance. Plus grand, plus lourd, et surtout complètement fou-furieux... Mais Heero avait pour lui l'expérience du combat dans ce genre de machine, la connaissance parfaite de son invention, et, pas des moindres, il avait toujours sa capacité de raisonnement...

Mais il commencait à fatiguer, et son bras blessé ne l'aidait pas... Il fallait qu'il en finisse avec le seigneur d'Oz, et vite, sinon...

Heero grinça des dents, furieux.

Bien sûr qu'il allait gagner! C'était SON invention, et il ne laisserait pas un type pédant et trop stupide pour savoir se contrôler souiller ses travaux!

Fort de cette résolution, Heero attaqua, pratiquant un enchaînement qui accula l'autre contre un mur. Ne perdant pas de temps et ignorant savamment son épaule criant grâce, il donna un formidable coup de poing dans la partie supérieure de l'armure.

**_-_ AAAARK! VER...MINE!**

**_-_ QUAND ON EST PAS FOUTU DE SAVOIR SE SERVIR DE CE QU'ON VOLE AUX AUTRES, ON S'ECRASE!**

**_-_ ...MINE... JE TE TUERAAAAAAAAIII!**

Heero écarquilla les yeux mais ne put éviter le balayage qui le projeta contre le mur d'en face. Déjà fragilisé, celui-ci se cassa complètement sous l'impact et l'ex-Conseiller bascula en arrière...

* * *

Duo reprit ses esprits juste après le départ de deux armures et se précipita à leur suite, oubliant totalement Zecks

_-_ Nom d'une queue infestée de morpions(mes insultes deviennent de plus en plus raffinées...)! HEERO!

Il jura quand il se prit les débris, ne prenant conscience que maintenant des blessures sur son corps et déversa une panoplie de malédictions quand il trébucha et chuta. Le temps qu'il se relève, les deux monstres de métal avaient disparu dans un escalier; l'on pouvait suivre leurs trajet en suivant les bruits de casse et les grondements de fureur...

Le châtain se releva et prit la direction du combat des Terminators.

Il arriva juste au moment où la plus petite des armures passait à travers le mur.

_-_ HEEROOOOOO!

Il se rua vers l'ouverture, ne prenant pas garde au seigneur fou qui rencontrait quelques difficultés pour se relever et regarda en bas. Par chance, son imbécile de kamikaze d'amant n'était pas tombé de très haut et l'armure avait amorti la chute; Duo soupira de soulagement en le voyant se débattre pour se relever en pestant. Amusant d'entendre la liste d'imprécations Heeroesque dans la bouche de l'effrayante armure...

_- _**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

_-_ P'tain, l'est encore en vie lui! Pesta le châtain en évitant de justesse un mouvement de bras qui l'aurait envoyé rejoindre son petit ami quelques mètres plus bas.

Il se mit en position de défense, conscient de ses chances nulles face à la machine. Mais au lieu de l'attaquer, Kushrenada commença à faire des pas maladroits, à tourner sur lui même... Il faisait des bruits étranges et ses membres bougeaient comme pris de spasmes.

_**-** _**Mi...NE... VER...TUERAIS...ZE...CKS...RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Et Treize Kushrenanda s'écroula comme une masse en hurlant devant Duo interloqué. Il ne se releva pas, malgrè ses bras et ses jambes tressautantes.

Apparemment, Heero avait du frapper un point très sensible de l'armure. Le châtain sourit machiavéliquement en songeant que l'invention qui l'avait tant fait bisquer, tant par sa force que par les vantardises d'Heero à son sujet n'était finalement pas aussi parfaite que son créateur voulait bien le dire et se promit de le faire enrager avec ça pendant un bon moment. Puis il se ressaisit et entreprit de trouver le chemin pour rejoindre son amant.

Il avait enfin trouvé une sortie vers cette foutue cours quand il entendit un bruit de sifflement et une énorme explosion.

_-_ Oh merde, quoi encore!

* * *

Heero jura en essayant de démêler les différents câbles qui s'étaient mélangés à cause de sa chute. Il n'avait presque rien lui-même mais s'inquiétait de l'état de son bébé, ça n'avait pas été une petite descente! Il grimaça de douleur en touchant son épaule sanglante mais finit par réussir à remettre de l'ordre dans la carcasse, et donc par se redresser.

Un sifflement près de lui le fit instinctivement replonger au sol et il sentit une espèce d'onde passer au-dessus de lui. Un instant plus tard, une énorme explosion fit trembler la terre...

Le brun fit doucement tourner son armure...

_-_ Oh bordel...

A quelque mètres de lui, le canon ruait sur ses bases tel un cheval sauvage en crachant ses projectiles. Le tableau de commande était écrasé par un bloc de pierres...

* * *

Sur le champ de bataille, tout le monde releva la tête en entendant l'explosion et vit le nuage de fumée s'élevant au loin.

_-_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore!

* * *

_-_ HEERO! T'as enten... Woaw!

Duo se baissa juste à temps et grimaça au bruit infernal que faisait le canon fou. Puis il retourna son attention vers l'armure noire à terre.

_-_ HEERO CA VA!

_-_** HUM OUAIS SI ON VEUT... MON CANON EST DEVENU DINGUE!**

_-_ J'VOIS CA!

Ils étaient obligés de hurler pour se faire entendre, la machine infernale n'en finissait plus d'envoyer ses projectiles dans toutes les directions dans un boucan d'enfer... Heureusement qu'ils atterrissaient relativement loin!

_-_ **DUO!**

Heero recouvrit prestement son amant de son corps protégé de métal alors qu'une pluie de débris divers leur tombait dessus. le canon visait maintenat le château, apparemment...

_-_ **IL FAUT ARRETER CA OU ON VA TOUS Y PASSER!**

**-** OUAIS MAIS COMMENT?

**- IL FAUT DEGAGER LE PANNEAU DE COMMANDE!**

_-_ ET COMMENT COMPTES-TU... HEERO RESTE LA, IMBECILE INCONSCIENT!

Mais l'ex-conseiller traînait son armure résolument vers le canon en furie. Le mercenaire voulut aller retenir son dingue de petit-ami mais dû se mettre à l'abri sous peine de finir en crèpe...

* * *

Heero serra les dents en sentant des impacts sur la carcasse de métal mais continua d'avancer. Le bruit était assourdissant et le sol tremblait violemment sous les bonds de la lourde arme. Le canon se baissait de plus en plus vers le château, comme pour punir ses créateurs usurpateurs. Le brun sourit à l'idée- oui, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui pique ses idées et il était du genre rancunier- tout en peinant à tenir debout; il était très près du socle se prenant pour Jolly Jumper.

Bon, il lui fallait grimper sur la machine maintenant. Avec son armure.

Mouais.

**- CAAAAAAALME-TOI SALOPERIE... JUSTE LE TEMPS QUE JE CHEVAUCHE LA BETE, YEPEEEE...**

Voir une armure relativement effrayante et quelque peu cabossée faire de l'ironie devant un canon faisant littéralement des bond de Selphie sous sugar hight aurait été perturbant pour n'importe qui; fort heureusement il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, hormis Duo qui avait achevé ses ongles et ses mains et qui attaquait ses avant-bras avec ses dents avec enthousiasme tout en maugréant des insultes de plus en plus imagées...

Un Duo angoissé est un Duo grossier.

Breeef, Heero observa un moment les sautillements de _son_ canon- quoique lui aurait mieux supervisé la construction, sûr, et oui, on allait oublier que ce merdier était un peu de sa faute car c'était lui qui avait saboté la bête- , décida de le baptiser Laura Ingalls Premier et prit une grande inspiration.

Son armure pouvait sauter dans une certaine mesure, il lui suffisait juste de trouver le bon moment...

**_-_ TAAAYOOOOOOO!**

Il réussit à s'accrocher de justesse et se fit quelque peu balader par le bestiaux avant de se retrouver dans une position à peu près stable.

_-_ ABRUTI DE KAMIKAZE MAIS C'EST PAS UN CERVEAU QUE TU AS, ET APRES TU ME TRAITE DE DEBILE ESPECE D'ENFOIRE SI TU CLAQUES TU M'AURAS AU CUL JUSQU'A LA FIN DE L'ETERNITE ET AU-DELA FOUTU SUICIDAIRE, MERDEUX ET...!

Heero grimaça bien que secrètement impressionné. Duo avait une sacrée voix pour qu'il l'entende à travers ce boucan, et il savait pas que le macho mercenaire pouvait monter aussi haut dans les aigüs...

L'ex-conseiller retrouva ses esprits en manquant de se faire éjecter et traça son chemin vers le panneaux de commande; il lui fallait faire vite, Laura visait à travers le château, et donc, vers le champ de bataille...

* * *

Wufei grimaça quand il vit maintenant feu-son adversaire se faire écraser par un morceau de tour et recula juste à temps avant de le rejoindre.

_-_ Nataku, qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore!

_-_ Je ne sais pas! Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça n'avantage personne! Répondit Trowa en regardant le champ de bataille parsemé de corps et de débris de bâtiments, sans parler des cratères, des soldats courant dans tous les sens... Bref, un chaos total!

_-_ WUFEI!

_-_ Les Dieux en soient remerciés, Quatre! Et... Une onna!

_-_ C'est Hilde! Mon espionne!

Tous durent plonger au sol en se protégeant come ils pouvaient lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de débris leur tomba dessus et purent finalement se rejoindre.

_-_ Heureux de vous savoir saufs! Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il se passe!

_-_ Ca doit être le canon d'Oz!

_-_ Hilde?

_-_ Contente de vous revoir Seigneur Barton! Sourit brièvement la jeune femme avant de reprendre, Oui, le canon crée par Oz!

_-_ Tu veux parler de ce canon qui nous menaçait? Celui de l'ultimatum?

_-_ L'invention d'Heero!

Trowa grimaça. Il connaissait trop bien son ami d'enfance; si ce canon était aussi performant que ce messager Tubarov le disait, alors le jeune seigneur était persuadé qu'Heero avait quelque chose à voir avec la débâcle manifeste de la machine... L'inventeur avait toujours détesté qu'on lui vole ses idées...

_-_ En tout cas, la bataille m'a l'air d'être terminée!

Ils replongèrent pour éviter une pluie de rochers et autres choses ayant appartenu au château Peacecraft, maintenant un gruyère...

Quatre n'avait pas tort. Les soldats de Merquize fuyaient les lieux dévastées, ceux de Faydaus recherchaient frénétiquement un abris...

_-_ COMMANDANTS! SEIGNEURS! PAR ICI!

Quatre, Wufei, Trowa et Hilde se dépéchèrent de suivre le groupe de guerriers en ayant trouvé un et de là, observèrent les explosions.

_-_ C'est la bataille la plus zarb' que j'ai jamais faite! Déclara un soldat, exprimant l'idée générale.

* * *

Heero siffla de douleur et fit se relever son armure. Si il tombait encore sur son épaule, il allait péter un plomb! Il reprit sa position, les deux pieds calés solidement et mit ses mains sous le morceau de roche.

**-** **AAH C'EST LOUUUUUUUUUUURD!**

Il réussit à la déplacer de nouveau, mais pas encore assez pour accéder aux commandes. Il jura et banda ses muscles, tirant de toute ses forces sur les câbles. Il sourit quand un bouton apparut, bon, pas encore les bons mais c'était un progrés!

La machine rua.

Heero trébucha.

Sa main couverte de métal alla percuter le bouton.

Le brun palit sous son Gundam.

Il sauta de la machine et courut à toute vitesse vers Duo.

**-** **COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUURRRRRSSSS!**

Les yeux du châtain s'élargirent mais il obéit. Heero le rattrapa et leur tailla un chemin parmis les débris.

Ils étaient encore trop près de la machine quand celle-ci explosa, les projetant durement au sol.

Heero n'eut que le temps de se mettre au-dessus de Duo avant que l'onde de choc et les débris ne les percutent...

TBC...

* * *

Fiouuuuuuu! Fini ce chapître!

/Heero, aux anges/ Ca y est! Je l'ai fait! J'ai fais une autodestruction!

/Duo, furax/ ET TU NOUS A SANS DOUTE TUES DANS LA FOULEE, CRETIN!

/Heero, extatique/ C'est là toute la beauté de la chose!

/Duo, chialant/ Il me rend dingue, il est dingue, je suis dingue, TOUT LE MONDE A UNE ARAIGNEE AU TROUFFION!

/Wufei, la science infuse/ C'est "au plafond" Maxwell...

Ouais, mais là on est dans un fic yaoi... Et on est tous pervers...

/Wufei, aime pas avoir tord/ Humph!

/Quatre, console Duo/ Là... Dis nous, Flo, tu les a vraiment tués!

Aaah, qui sait... J'ai des pulsions homicides parfois...

/Trowa/ Et quand on pense que tu as bientôt terminé et que pou l'instant, tes fins GW se terminent en death...


	16. Les sept mercenairesEnfin presque

Pseudo: /Duo/ Foutr'lamerde...

FLO-RI-NOIR!

/Duo/ Mouais, pléonasme...

Titre: Bataille et conséquences.

/Wufei/ Parlons plutôt des conséquences de ton esprit dépravé sur nos existences...

Genre: ,UA,yaoi, OOC-que-Squall-deviendrait-presque-extraverti, humour...

Source: /Relena/ Aaall you need is love... Aaaaaaaall you neeeeeeed is loooove... HEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOO!

/Hilde/ Boutons les Ozzies hors de l'espace! Saint Duo, parlez moiiiiiiiiiiiii!

/Catherine/ Un poignard, deux crans d'arrêts, trois couteaux de chasses, quatre sabres... Rah, j'arrive pas à dormir...

/Dorothy/ Ma pince à épiler...est...CASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OHOOOOOO CASSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Gundam Wings où la mauvaise période du mois pour les héroïnes...

Disclamer: /Les Magannacs/ Nous appartenons à Maître Quatre(insérer lumière divine et courrone de lauriers sur la tête du blondinet)!

/J/ J'appartiens à la rebelliiiion... Et j'avoue avoir jadis appartenu corps et âmes à Terminatoooooooor... Ce fut une relation paassionnééée...

/G/ Je suis sûr d'une chose; j'appartient à mon appendice nasal. Cyrano de Bergerac peut aller se recoucher...

Bref, ils appartiennent à tout, sauf à moi... Les personnages de Gundam Wings sont à La Sunrise et ceux qui les ont dessinés et tout et tout... Le reste? de moi!

* * *

Bah voilà...On arrive à la fin...Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements et vos remarques, ça m'a bien aidé! En espéant vous retrouver dans d'autres délires!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Sa tête. Il avait hyper mal à la si c'était un de ces manèges stupides que Trowa l'avait un jour challengé de monter... Etant un génie, il n'avait bien sûr pas apprécié ce divertissement puéril; il avait juste _fait semblant_ d'apprécier pour ne pas vexer Trowa. Et il avait _seulement_ ré-essayé ensuite pour lui prouver une fois pour toute qu'il n'était pas un couard, non de non! 

Mais il s'égarait... Ah ouais, donc sa bon sang de cornebidouille d'emmerdeuse -bien qu'incomparable- de tête lui faisait un mal de chien comme un de ces foutus manèges tournant à cent à l'heure. Avec les mécanos tapant à grands coups de il-ne-savait-pas-quoi de bien lourd et bien bruyant.

Ensuite, évidemment, le reste du corps suivit.

_-_ Par la maladie vénérienne de Shania-la-pseudo-pucelle, j'ai maaaaaal!

Quelque part à travers le chaos de son cerveau il perçut des bruits puis des voix.

_-_ Sisi, j'te jure, j'l'ai entendu baragouiner un truc!

_-_ Tu t'fous d'moi! T'as encore rêvé... J'te rappelle qu'l'commandant Maxwell t'as menacé d'une mort lente et douloureuse la dernière fois qu'tu l'avais soit disant vu r'muer!

_-_ Mais c't'ait vrai!

_-_ Elmy, tu l'avais vu flotter dans une lumière rose fushia...C'tait déjà dur à gober alors avec les bouteilles qu'on a r'trouvé après...

_-_ Ouais, bon, 'k, p't'êt' qu'j'étais comme qui dirait un peu raide mais là, j'ai presqu' rien bu!

_-_ Mais oui Elmy...

_-_ J'te...

_-_ Heeeeeeeeey... Le poivrot a raison, j'suis en vie... Ou alors les démons sont encore plus pathétiques que je le croyais...

Les deux soldats se tournèrent d'un bloc vers le jeune homme alité depuis une semaine en train de gromeller des choses plus ou moins sympathiques à l'intention d'un "manège à la con qui avait intêret à stopper fissa où il allait lui faire goûter les joies d'un pied de biche king-size bien placé dans les circuits" avant de se regarder les yeux ronds.

Puis ils saisirent l'urgence de la situation.

_-_ Va prév'nir les commandants!

Peu de temps après, on put entendre un dérapage accompagné d'une bordée de juron débitée d'une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

_-_ Et je jure sur mes tifs que si Elmy a encore dit des conneries je lui pèle les couilles avec un couteau à fromage! HEERO!

Le brun, en plein débat avec les mécanos pour stopper temporèrement les travaux dans sa tronche, crispa les paupières et gémit.

_-_ Duooo, 'rête de hurler, j'suis en train de combiner une grève de manèges ...

Le mercenaire courrut jusqu'au lit du râleur et l'écrasa contre sa poitrine.

_-_ Merci j'sais-pas-qui, t'es vivant!

_-_ Et ça va pas durer longtemps, tu m'étouffe, s'pèce de mécano! C'est un complot!

Duo, tout à son soulagement, ne releva ni le ton grognon, ni les incohérences de son amant. Il le relâcha et le laissa retomber dans les draps en gémissant. Puis il ouvrit les yeux. Duo n'avait jamais trouvé les orbes marines aussi belles qu'à cet instant.

_-_ S'qui c'est passé?

_-_ La bataille est terminée, Faydaus a vaincu Peacecraft... T'es resté inconscient pendant huit jours... Bon sang, tu m'as foutu la trouille, pauvre crétin!

_-_ Heeey!

_-_ Sans ton armure, tu serais mort!

Heero fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler. Laura Ingalls pétant les plombs, lui appuyant sur le bouton d'auto-destruction du canon, la course, la réalisation qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à fuir à temps... La nécéssité absolue qu'il avait ressenti de protéger Duo, tout qui explosait... Puis plus rien avant son réveil. Il leva la main vers la joue du châtain qui le fixait avec un regard vibrant de colère, de soulagement et d'inquiétude.

_-_ Toi?

_-_ Tu m'as protégé, j'ai presque pas souffert... Mes blessures viennent surtout du combat contre Merquize... Murmura le mercenaire en accueuillant la caresse, prennant la main dans la sienne. Petit con...

_-_ Mon armure?

_-_ Toujours le scientifique avant tout hein? On a dû la désosser pour te sortir d'elle... C'était plus qu'un amas de métal... Bordel, Quatre m'a même dit qu'il avait crû un moment que t'étais écrasé à l'intérieur...

_-_ Mon Gundam est foutu! S'exclama Heero en tentant de se redresser.

Mais Duo plaça ses mains contre son torse et le garda fermement allongé.

_-_ T'es pas possible! Evidemment qu'elle est foutue après tout ce merdier! C'est qu'un tas de métal Heero! Ca se reconstruit!

_-_ Mais c'était mon bébé... Gémit le garçon avec une moue adorable.

Le châtain ne put retenir un sourire doux et lui carressa la tête.

_-_ Au moins tu m'as fais passer avant ton tas de féraille... Rigola-t-il en s'abaissant pour déposer un baiser sur le front du boudeur.

_-_ Montre plus de respect envers feu-Gundam!

Duo sourit contre le front du brun et se baissa pour clamer les lèvres qui ne lui résistèrent que quelques secondes pour la forme. Les mains s'égarèrent sous les vétements et Duo commençait à pousser un Heero très occupé avec sa bouche contre le matelas...

_-_ Hu-hem...

Le mercenaire châtain poussa un juron échelle 10 de Richter et s'écarta de son amant qui se ré-installa en rajustant son haut, légèrement rouge sous les regards mi-blasés mi-goguenards de Quatre et Wufei.

_-_ J'vous avez dit de nous laisser un peu de temps seuls...Bougonna Duo.

_-_ Certes Duo, mais nous étions inquiets...

_-_ Maxwell, vraiment... Aucune tenue... Molester un blessé dès son reveil...

_-_ Heeeeeey! Il était plus que consentant! Hein Heero!

Duo se retourna vers son amant... Qui détourna les yeux et tapota un coussin qu'il cala avec un soupir de bonheur dans son dos.

_-_ Traître... Marmonna le châtain en se détournant ostensiblement de Quatre et Wufei qui le fixait sacarstiquement.

Wufei s'avança vers le lit du convalescent et remplaça la compresse glacée sur le front encore douloureux du jeune inventeur.

_-_ Heureux de te revoir parmis nous Heero.

Quatre s'approcha à son tour en souriant.

_-_ Tu es resté inconscient pendant près d'une semaine, nous étions inquiets...

_-_ Je vais bien,juste les mécanos dans le manège... Bref, ça va... Je me remets aussi de la perte de Gundam et Laura Ingalls Premier... La vie continue...

Les mercenaires le regardèrent un peu perplexes puis décidèrent de lâcher l'affaire et de l'informer de l'après-bataille.

_-_ Les ennemis se sont soit rendus, soit enfuis, la jeune soeur du seigneur Merquize...

_-_ EX-seigneur!

_-_ ...Oui Duo, de l'EX-seigneur Merquize n'a opposé aucunes résistances et dit avoir suivit son frère par pure affection, et non parce qu'elle suivait ses idées... Hilde se porte garante d'elle, Relena Peacecraft est une pacifiste convaincue... Catherine s'occupe des affaires des nobles alliés libérés et des négociations, Trowa et nous sommes en train d'évaluer les dégats... Inutile de te dire que le château Peacecraft est dans un triste état... Mais apparament, Relena Peacecraft compte le restaurer... Bref, y a du pain sur la planche, mais notre boulot ici est terminé... Par contre...

Le visage souriant de Quatre s'assombrit et ceux des deux autres en firent autant.

_-_ Okay, je devine; aucunes traces de Zecks Merquize et Treize Kushrenada, juste?

_-_ Hm... Nous n'avons même pas retrouvé la carcasse de l'armure et avec le chaos, impossible de dire si une monture ou un charriot dirigé par l'un des deux a disparut...

Heero maugréa dans sa barbe avant de presser la compresse sur son front en grimaçant.

_-_ Bien, nous allons te laisser... Nous avons encore du travail, pas question de laisser Trowa se débrouiller seul... C'est un client très sympathique...

_-_ Maxwell, tu viens?

_-_ Pas de suite, j'vous rejoins...

Les deux mercenaires hochèrent la tête et après un dernier sourire à Heero, sortirent. Duo se rassit sur le lit de son amant et se passa la main dans les cheveux; il ne savait vraiment pas comment aborder la conversation...

_-_ Duo...

_-_ Heero...

Ils se turent et Heero décida d'être coulant; l'avait encore trop mal au crâne.

_-_ Après toi...

_-_ 'k... Le châtain inspira un grand coup. Tu sais, on repart dans deux jours avec Quatre et Wufei... On va reprendre les routes et chercher du boulot... On a été bien payé pour çui-là mais bon, hein, on des mercenaires! Bref... Que comptes-tu faire, toi?

Heero resta imperturbable et leva les yeux vers le plafond, songeur.

_-_ Bah... je sais pas... Je connais pas mal de villages dans le coin cherchant un inventeur,je pourrais rester à proximité de Trowa, et beaucoup de nobles aussi... Tu sais, ça le fait toujours pour un friqué d'avoir un créateur de machines à montrer pendant un cocktail... Sinon, peut-être retourner au Japon... Ca fait cinq ans que je n'ai pas quitté Peacecraft... Ouais, voir du pays, retrouver mes origines...

Au cours de ses suggestions, le visage de Duo s'affaissa petit à petit. Heero ricana intérieurement puis décida d'avoir pitié de son amant.

_-_ ... Ou alors, je vais accepter l'offre que Wufei et Quatre m'avait faite et vous accompagner... Mais j'hésite encore avec...

Mais Duo l'avait déjà emprisonné dans une étreinte à lui briser le dos.

_-_ Nom de... C'est vrai! Merde alors! J'vais les buter ces deux-là!

Mais le grand sourire et les yeux brillants du châtain suggéraient qu'il leur sauterait plutôt au cou...

Mais en attendant de remercier ses amis...

Il allait montrer à son amant à quel point il appréciait de subir son caractère de cochon pendant encore un bon bout de temps...

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand quatre chevaux sortirent de l'enceinte du château de Faydaus. 

_-_ Bon saaaaaang...Mal à la tête...

_-_ Je compatirais presque étant donné que je me trouve dans le même état...SI CE N'AVAIT PAS ETE ENTIEREMENT DE TA FAUTE! Ooooowww...Mon digne crâne...

_-_ Mwahahahahahahhahahahaha!

_-_ Duo, j'te préviens, tu vas goûter aux joies de l'abstinence! Aaaaaïeuh...

_-_ Maxwell, la ferme! Outch...

Quatre observa d'un air sévère ses compagons dont deux dans un triste état et le troisième en train de royalement se foutre de leurs gueules.

_-_ Duo, ce n'est pas drôle! C'est pitoyable! Wufei, personne ne t'as forcé à boire...

_-_ Quoi! Cette vermine de Mawxell m'a défié! Arg... pourquoi ne suis je pas resté sobre...

_-_ Et tu n'étais pas forcé de relever un challenge aussi débile! Quand à toi Heero... Etais-tu vraiment obligé de tester ta nouvelle boisson pendant la fête de départ!

Le brun grimaça, se massant les tempes.

_-_ Ben je me disais que c'était un bon cadeau d'adieu que de leur laisser un breuvage de mon crû... J'ai p't'être un peu forcé la dose de vintenladonzelle... Rah, ils peuvent pas arrêter de taper ces cons de mécanos!

_-_ Heero! Tu as mis au tapis tous les convives avec ton "breuvage"!

_-_ Pfff... Avoues quand même qu'il était délicieux! Ouille...

_-_ Et c'est ce qui a poussé nos invités à en reprendre jusqu'à l'évanouissement... Parvint alors une voix amusée.

Les mercenaires se retournèrent plus ou moins promptement vers le nouveau venu.

_-_ Trowa?

_-_ Apparament t'es comme Duo...Gromella Heero en fusillant son amant du regard, outré de l'injustice.

Duo était frais comme une rose alors qu'il avait bu une quantité conséquente de son breuvage. Pô juste! Et voilà que Trowa s'amenait, pimpant aussi bien qu'ayant bu aussi! Ok, Quatre était pareillement en forme, mais le blond s'en était tenu aux boissons traditionnelles! Quel couard, soit dit en passant... Bref, toujours était-il qu'il était particulièrement mesquin que ces trois-là soient en pleine possession de leurs moyens alors que lui, inventeur de la mixture, se sente sur le point de se liquéfier...

_-_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, Tro? Un dernier au-revoir du seigneur?

Le grand brun se gratta la tête.

_-_ ... Catherine et moi... Avons eu une petite discution... Je... Il soupira. Je ne suis pas fait pour diriger une contrée... Je suis un combattant avant tout et... je n'ai pas envie d'étouffer sous des contraintes seigneuriales...Faydaus est debout essentiellement grâce à Cathy et il est juste qu'elle ait les pleins pouvoirs... C'était un face à face assez douloureux mais elle a compris ce dont j'avais besoin et m'a laissé partir... Enfin, avec la promesse de nouvelles tous les quinze jours...

Trowa grimaça sous les regards amusés des mercenaires attentifs et continua.

_-_ Donc me voilà sans titre, sans obligations et libre d'aller où je veux... Je compte sur mes talents de combattants et proposer mes services en tant que mercenaire...  
_-_ Toi aussi! Ouille...

_-_ Et oui... J'aime ce style de vie... Bref, vous allez avoir de la concurrence! Sourit largement le jeune ex-seigneur, une lueur dans les yeux.

Quatre, Duo, Wufei et Heero(oubliant pour un temps leurs crânes en miettes) se regardèrent... Et eurent tous exactement la même idée, exprimée par le même sourire complice. Le blond regarda Trowa et haussa un sourcil.

_-_ Donc, tu débutes dans le métier...

_-_ Hum, on ne peut pas vraiment dire ça, j'ai vécu avec une bande de nomades, rappelez-vous...

_-_ ...Toujours-est-il que le milieu est mine de rien assez fermé, ça marche par bouche à oreille, une réputation est assez dure à installer... ca va pas être facile pour un seigneur déchu... Continua Duo.

_-_ Ooooh, arrêtez ce cinéma vous deux! J'ai trop mal au crâne! Explosa Wufei, le faisant grimacer ainsi qu'Heero qui maugréa une insulte. Trowa, ce qu'ils insinuent, c'est qu'il serait mieux pour toi de venir avec nous! Là!

_-_ Rabat-joie... Murmura Duo.

Trowa resta un moment immobile, le regard écarquillé. Puis il eut un petit sourire.

_-_ Si vous voulez d'un "seigneur déchu"...

_-_ Alors c'est ok! Cinq beaux gosses voyageant et butant tout ce qui se trouvent sur leurs chemins! Ca va être fun!

_-_ Arrête de hurler ou je me trouve un autre amant... Grogna Heero.

_-_ D'un, il faudra me passer sur le corps avant et de deux... Le regard du châtain s'assombrit. On a pas encore réglé le petit incident avec Merquize...

Heero déglutit, oubliant son mal de crâne.

_-_ Bon! On va pas rester plantés là comme des andouilles! En route pour de nouvelles aventures! S'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort en éperronnant sa monture avec ses talons, traçant sans attendre les autres.

_-_ REVIENS LA TRAITRE D'AVORTON! JE VAIS PAS LAISSER PASSER CA! Brailla Duo, sitôt passé la surprise et galopant après le brun.

_-_ MAIS Y VONT LA METTRE EN VEILLEUSE LE COUPLE DE MES DEUX OUAIS! Nataku mon crâne... YUY! MAXWELL! VOUS ALLER PAYER POUR LE DESHONNEUR QUE J'ENDURE! Vociféra Wufei en se mettant à leur poursuite.

Quatre et Trowa restèrent un peu cons, médusés, puis se regardèrent et sourirent.

_-_ Et bien... On ne risque pas de s'ennuyer avec ces trois-là...

_-_ Tu l'as dis... On les rattrapent avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent?

_-_ Bonne idée! Heeyah!

Et ce fut sous le soleil radieux que cinq silhouettes braillantes à qui mieux mieux quittèrent à cheval les terres de Faydaus pour de nouvelles aventures... S'ils survivent à leurs querelles du moins...

OWARI...!


	17. Bientôt sur vos écrans!

Salut! Et nan, c'est pas fini!

/Heero/ Ooooh naaaaaaaaaan!

Bah, tire pas cette tronche de bouton rouge reconvertit en bouton de four Epicure! Tu le SAVAIS!

/Wufei/ L'espoir est une chose merveilleuse qui ne cesse de me fuir...

C'est beau ce que tu dis Finou... Dommage que je me sente visée... J'en connaîs un qui va pas se vider les couilles avant un long moment...

/Wufei/ M'en fous...

J'ai confisqué les Mechas Next Door...

/Wufei/... Arg...

Donc, vous venez de lire la PREMIERE PARTIE des aventures des mercenaires de la mort qui tue la vie!

/Duo/ Pourquoi tu veux pas nous foutre a paix!

J'ai pas mis douze chapîtres à me faire chier à vous réunir pour tout lâcher maintenant! Bref!

Dans les prochaines aventures, il y aura:

Des combats d'une violence incroyable!

**_"-_ Yaahaaaaaaaa! Rends-moi mon sabre, petite vermine!**

**_-_ Aguahgueuh! Prout!**

**_-_ Par Nataku! cet enfant est démoniaque! Que mes ancêtres me donnent la force!"**

Des confrontations cruciales!

**"_-_ Je veux être seme!**

**_-_ ...Arg... Nan.**

**_-_ Si!**

**_-_ Naaaaan!**

**_-_ Sisisisisisi!**

**_-_ NAN FOUTRAUCUL!**

**_-_ SI!"**

Des retrouvailles anthologiques!

**"_-_ Tiens, salut Sally!**

**_-_ Oh! Heero, Trowa, vous avez bien grandit dites moi!**

**Temps mort.**

**_-_ SALLY!**

**_-_ HEERO! TROWA!"**

Du angst profond!

**"_-_ ... Pûs de bière...**

**_-_ Pûs de couillons à pigeonner...**

**_-_ Pourquoi tant de haine envers ma bourse! POURQUOIIIIIIIIII!"**

De la magie!

**"_-_ ON A REUUUUUSSIT!**

**_-_ ON A VOLE!**

**_-_ Par quel...prodige!"**

Du suspense insoutenable!

**"-Par les balloches du cornu...**

**- Nataku...**

**-Par les morpions du vieux Calibu...**

**-Bordel à foutre...**

**- Ouh-làlàààààà..."**

Eeeeeet bien d'autres choses! N'oubliez pas qu'on ne sait toujours pas si Solo est mort ou vivant, où sont passées Zecks et Treize, ce qui est arrivé au camp des Nomades de l'Est et bien d'autres interrogations!

En espérant vous retrouver pour les prochaines aventures des cinq mercenaires!

/Heero/ Et des inventions fantastiques d'Heero Yuy! Laura Ingalls Premier ne sera point morte en vain! Gundam sera toujours dans nos coeurs...

/Duo/ Heero... T'es désespérant... Viens plutôt dépenser ton énergie avec moi... N'oubliez pas les prouesses sexuelles et combatives de Duo Maxwell!

/Trowa/ Venez appréciez les pleines capacités d'un seigneur vagabond...

/Quatre/ Les talents d'un leader né!

/Wufei/ Et l'honneur d'un guerrier Chinois! JUSTICE!

Mais surtout...Les conneries d'une fikeuse à l'esprit d'un mollusque enragé!

See you soon! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
